Unas super y normales vacaciones
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: primera historia , Crossover Coraline/ParaNorman en español , no sean duros conmigo y por favor denme una oportunidad leyendo la historia ,creanme la historia es mejor que el resumen. ATENCIÓN: esta historia es una historia "Normaline",pero como amigos, es decir, Coraline y Norman tienen 11 años creo , y probablemente a Norman aun le dan asco las niñas, jaja, okay ,no.
1. prologo

**Hola chicos, primero : soy una gran fan de Coraline , y el sabado de la semana pasada vi la pelicula "ParaNorman" , la cual la puedo describir con una sola palabra: Increible!, y bueno , al salir del cine me puse a pensar ¿que pasaria si Coraline y Norman se juntaran en una historia?, asi que, decidi resolver mi duda, y este es mi resultado, segundo : se que es un poco raro ver a alguien escribiendo aqui en español , pero les voy a pedir un pequeño favor, ayudenme con sus reviews, no importa si son en ingles, estoy estudiando ingles y ya lo domine un poco , pero bueno, ojala les guste la historia tratare de esforzarme para poner las cosas interesantes,y les pido una vez mas, por favor ayudenme con sus reviews , ya no les quito mas tiempo, aqui esta la historia.**

* * *

Era un tipico y lluvioso viernes de verano, tipico por que en el "Pink palace" casi todos los dias llovia ,asi que ya no era una novedad ,cosa que no le gustaba ni un poquito a la niña de 11 años con ojos color avellana y un inusual cabello azul : Coraline Jones.

Despues de su pequeño accidente con la bruja/la otra madre , sus padres Mel y Charlie Jones le prestaron un poco mas de atencion pero pocos dias despues , todo volvio a la normalidad, los padres ocupados y la hija como el cero a la izquierda, y ese dia no fue la exepcion, Coraline estaba "aprisionada" dentro de la casa mientras que su mamá trabajaba el dia entero desde casa y su padre salia a trabajar, Mel estaba extremadamente concentrada en la computadora hasta que aparecio Coraline

- estoy aburrida-, se quejó Coraline

- ¿otra vez con eso?-, dijo Mel irritada sin quitar sus ojos de la computadora

- no tengo nada que hacer!-, se quejó de nuevo Coraline

- Coraline, tienes muchas cosas que hacer-, dijo Mel

- ¿como que?-, dijo Coraline

-sacar la basura-, dijo Mel señalando una gran bolsa negra de basura que estaba a un lado de la puerta

- ¿¡PORQUE YO?!-, gritó Coraline furiosa

-entonces, si no quieres sacar la basura encierrate en tu cuarto y haz algo productivo-, dijo Mel finalmente quitando la vista de la computadora

-cuando esta lloviendo no me gusta ir a mi cuarto , tiene una gotera!, y tu sabes que no me gustan las goteras!-, dijo Coraline

- ¿una gotera?, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?-, pregunto Coraline

- te lo he dicho mas de un millon de veces, pero no me haces caso!-, dijo Coraline

- entonces , si no vas a ir a tu cuarto y tampoco vas a sacar la basura, ve "al salon" y quedate viendo dos horas la puerta pequeña ,eso te divierte ¿no?-, dijo Mel tratando de tener paciencia con su hija

_si tu supieras porque lo hago_, pensó Coraline para si, bajo la cabeza y comenzo a caminar hacia su cuarto un poco triste, Mel se sintio mal de verla asi

- Coraline, si tu quieres, cuando la lluvia se calme un poco, puedes ir a casa de Wybie-, dijo Mel, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron como platos y se volteo para ver a su madre

- aun no lo sabes, ¿cierto?-, dijo Coraline

- ¿saber que?-, dijo Mel

-ayer Wybie salio en su motocicleta, y...tuvo un accidente-, dijo Coraline tratando de mantener las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos , la expresion en blanco de Mel dio un cambio brusco repentinamente a una expresion de preocupacion

- ¿que?, ¿como?- dijo Mel

- adolscentes ebrios, nunca se sabe a quien lastimaran-,dijo Coraline , Mel se levanto de la silla de la computadora y abrazo a Coraline

- tranquila cariño, ya veras que las cosas se ponen bien-, dijo Mel

- si, eso me han estado diciendo desde ayer , ¿y las cosas estan bien?, no- , dijo Coraline , y con eso dicho soltó a su madre y fue hacia su cuarto

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**

Por otro lugar nos referimos a Massachusetts , en una casa comun y corriente, en un cuarto lleno de posters de zombies y todas aquellas cosas que tenian que ver con monstruos, ese cuarto era de un chico llamado : Norman Babcock.

Norman era un chico con caracter algo timido,muy introvertido, siempre llevaba su cabello castaño peinado hacia arriba y tenia ojos azules, se vestia con un sueter rojo, pantalon de mezquilla y zapatos deportivos blancos. Se podria decir que Norman no era del todo normal , a pesar de que su nombre se acercaba mucho a la palabra "normal", pero claro, a alguien que salvo a una ciudad de un apocalipsis zombie , no se le puede clasificar como normal , nisiquiera su familia lo podia ver como un niño normal , pero el ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso...mas o menos.

- NORMAN!, APRRESURATE! , YA ES TARDE!-, gritó la rubia y vanidosa hermana de Norman ,Courtney Babcock, en ese dia a Norman lo estaban practicamente arrastrando a ir de vacaciones a visitiar a su tia Jenny(Jennifer), en Ashland

- YA VOY!-, gritó Norman frustrado mientras trataba de cerrar su maleta

- vamos Norman, yo no creo que sea tan malo- , dijo Neil , un amigo de Norman, un chico de pelo rizado, gordito y de ojos cafes

- tu no conoces a la tia Jenny, ahora estoy condenado a pasar unas vacaciones de telenovelas,agonia y gatos-, dijo Norman

-animate , al menos no tenemos que ir a la escuela-, dijo Neil

-NORMAN!-, volvio a gritar Courtney

-YA VOY!-, gritó Norman

Courtney estaba abajo con sus padres , Sandra Babcock y Perry Babcock

- mamá, eres genial, te pido un auto y me das un hermano mata zombies-, dijo Courtney

- Courtney , no hables asi de tu hermano-, dijo Perry

-lo siento papá, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea mata zombies-, dijo Courtney

-escuche eso-, dijo Norman, quien acababa de llegar de su habitacion con su maleta en las manos

- bueno, nos vemos en un mes Norman-, dijo Neil

- adios Neil-, dijo Norman

-¿empacaste calcetines?-, dijo Sandra

- mamá, ¿enserio tengo que ir?-, preguntó Norman

- Norman, se que no te agrada la tia Jenny, pero no podemos dejarte aqui solo-, dijo Sandra

- la abuela me cuida-, dijo Norman

- la abuela esta..-, dijo Perry

- no le gusta que digas la palabra con M-, dijo Norman

-bien, la abuela ya no esta viva, asi que , el hecho de que tu puedas verla ,no significa que pueda cuidarte-, dijo Perry

- si Norman, ademas , a la tia Jenny le encanta que la ayudes a contar sus gatos-, dijo Courtney entre risas

- no es gracioso-, dijo Norman

- ¿ya podemos irnos?, ¿estan todos listos?-, dijo Perry

- yo si-, dijo Courtney

- yo tambien, con suerte se caera el avión- , dijo Norman , la familia Babcock tomo sus maletas y fueron al auto para hacer su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

**Bueno, el primer capitulo de la historia, es un poco corto ya que es solo el prologo, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado y por favor ayudenme con sus reviews, enserio los necesito para saber si la historia va bien o mal :). Conclusión de este capitulo : Wybie está en el hospital , aparentemente Coraline no está pasando unas buenas vacaciones, la familia Babcock va de vacaciones a Ashland a visitar a una tia loca que le encantan los gatos y las telenovelas y Norman quiere que se caiga el avión , jaja, veamos que pasa en el proximo capitulo ;)**


	2. El inicio

**Hola chicos , soy yo de nuevo :), antes que nada , gracias a los que pusieron reviews, casi llore cuando los vi jeje( va enserio, no estoy exagerando) ,no saben como se los agradezco y voy a tratar de mantener a los personajes en su respectiva personalidad :), bien , ya no tengo nada mas que decir, aqui esta el capitulo.**

* * *

Horas mas tardes de nuevo en Ashland , Mel seguia ocupada con su trabajo , y Coraline estaba arriba en su cuarto , acostada en la cama sobre su espalda,viendo la gotera que caia del techo

- saca la basura!, ve al salon a quedarte a ver la puerta pequeña 2 horas, eso te divierte ¿no?-, dijo Coraline imitando el tono de voz de su madre , - si supieras porque me quedo a ver esa puerta no dirias lo mismo-, dijo Coraline para si furiosa, tomó sus dos zapatos y los lanzó contra la pared y de repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia una foto que tenia en su mesilla de noche, esa una foto en la que aparecian Wybie y ella, Coraline tomo la foto

- ay Wybie, espero que estes bien, como desearia que estuvieras aqui-, dijo Coraline y luego abrazo la foto , poco despues se fue quedando dormida...

_Ella estaba en medio de una habitacion sin muebles , parcticamente vacia y apenas habia luz , se veia agotada como si hubiera estado corriendo un buen rato, de repente se escucho un golpe brusco en la unica puerta que habia en esa habitacion, Coraline se tiró al suelo llorando de horror, por la puerta entro una criatura horrible ,a la cual Coraline conocia perfectamente_

_- te dije que te quedaras quieta-, dijo la criatura, se acerco a Coraline y la agarro del cuello, con sus manos de aguja comenzo a tentar sus ojos _

_- se acabo el juego , y esta vez , yo gane-, dijo la criatura_

los ojos de Coraline se abrieron y dejo salir un grito, se toco los ojos asustada revisando que seguian ahi ,suspiro aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que obviamente sus ojos seguian ahi, hacia mucho que ya no habia tenido de estas pesadillas ,pero ese dia no podia dejar de preguntarse porque habia vuelto a tenerlas

- CORALINE!,¿estas bien?-, gritó Mel

- hm, si mamá , todo en orden!-, mintio Coraline, ella se levanto de la cama y fue con su mamá a la cocina

- Coraline, ¿quieres hacerme un favor?- , dijo Mel, Coraline gruñó

- ¿porque siempre que hablo contigo haces ese horrible sonido?-, dijo Mel

- ¿porque siempre que hablas conmigo ,es solo porque quieres que haga algo?-, contestó Coraline

- ¿sabes que?, olvidalo, ¿puedes prepararme un cafe?-, dijo Mel y le entrego la taza a su hija - ya que, ¿que otra opcion tengo?-, dijo Coraline , Coraline tomó la taza y encendio la cafetera,como siempre decidio mirar a la ventana y vio algo inusual , en una casa cafe de dos pisos que estaba cerca del Pink palace se estaciono un auto un poco viejo, de el bajaron 4 personas, desde el punto de vistsa de la niña las cuatro personas eran : la loca que aparentemente no tenia señal en el telefono, la mamá y el padre aparentemente amargado, sin embargo la mirada de Coraline se poso principalmente en el chico con el cabello peinado hacia arriba que miraba hacia todos lados como si tuviera amigos imaginarios , pero por alguna razon a Coraline no le importo eso , ella podia ver algo diferente en el , aunque lo estuviera viendo muy de lejos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y pronto se percato de que habia dejado de llover

- mamá , ya paró de llover, ¿puedo salir?-, dijo Coraline

-si Coraline, pero cuida tu ropa, hay mucho barro allá afuera-, dijo Mel

- gracias mamá, eres la mejor!-, dijo Coraline y salio corriendo de la casa

**Punto de vista de Norman**

Norman bajo del auto y su madre lo obligo a ir a saludar a su tia Jenny , Jenny era una mujer muy parecida a Sandra, solo que ella tenia el pelo negro y los ojos color avellana, llevaba un pantalon verde, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta negra y tacones negros

- Norman, mira como has crecido,estas mas guapo que la ultima vez que te vi-, dijo Jenny

- gracias tia, y usted se ve adorable -, dijo Norman

- aaw, Norman ,eres una cosita muy linda-, dijo Jenny, y comenzo a apretar las mejillas de Norman

- quien diria que el inutil de tu padre podia hacer una cosa tan adorable como tu -, dijo Jenny sin soltar las mejillas de Norman

- Jennifer yo no...

- cierra la boca Perry-, lo interrumpio Jenny mientras seguia estirando las mejillas de Norman como si estuvieran hechas de goma

-tia Jenny, mis mejillas, duelen-, dijo Norman

-oh dios, lo siento cariño-, dijo Jenny

- tia Jenny, ¿sabe donde hay algun lugar elevado?, necesito internet-, dijo Courtney moviendo su telefono de un lado a otro tratanto de obtener señal

- Courtney , no tienes señal por el clima , cualquier tonto lo sabe-, dijo Norman

- tu no te metas!-, dijo Courtney

- Courtney, comportate por favor-, dijo Sandra

- chicos, no pelen ahora, ¿que les parece si vamos a dentro y horneo galletas?-, dijo Jenny , Courtney gruñó mientras que Norman se quedo pensativo mirando hacia sus alrededores

-hm, yo quisiera recorrer el lugar, ya saben , para estirar las piernas, estuve un largo rato en el avion y quiero caminar un poco-, dijo Norman

- está bien hijo, pero no vayas muy lejos-, dijo Perry

- tu padre tiene razon Norman, quedate aqui en esta area y no vayas a la carretera-, dijo Sandra

- y Norman , si vas al Pink Palace, ten mucho cuidado, he escuchado rumores de que pasan cosas raras ahi-, dijo Jenny

- ¿como que?-, pregunto Norman un poco curioso

- no lo se, espectros, apariciones ese tipo de cosas , pero hablando enserio, ayer el nieto de la dueña del Pink Palace tuvo un accidente , asi que ten mucho cuidado-,dijo Jenny

-okay tia, lo tendre en cuenta-, dijo Norman,Jenny entro a la casa junto con Sandra y Perry y Norman comenzo a caminar , era cierto , habia algunos fantasmas , desde una niña de mas o menos de los años 60 hasta un niño como de 2011

- yo te reconozco a simple vista , ¿puedes verme cierto?-, pregunto una niña fantasma de unos 12 años con vestido largo color rosa el pelo suelto y rizado y unos zapatos blancos

- si, puedo verte, eres linda-, dijo Norman

- ¿enserio puedes vernos?, pruebalo-, dijo un niño fantasma vestido con un esmoquin negro

- estoy hablando contigo ahora-, dijo Norman, le parecio raro que ahi la mayoria de fantasmas eran de niños y solo habia uno adultos entre todo eso

-oye, eres guapo , me agrada tu cabello-, dijo otra chica con un flequillo emo en la cara

- gracias, me gusta tu flequillo-, dijo Norman

- hola soy Annie-, dijo una niña de unos 9 años de mas o menos de los años 70

-no le hagas caso, yo soy Annie ella es Anna-, dijo otra niña identica a la primera, aparentemente eran gemelas

- oh,hola, Anna y Annie, quien quiera que sea quien- ,dijo Norman, Norman habia caminado un rato y no se dio cuenta que accidentalmente fue a parar a la entrada del Pink Palace, no se veia como un lugar raro , algo viejo y descuidado un poco ,las unicas cosas raras y anormales eran las personas que vivian ahi(desde el punto de vista de Norman) ,ya que cuando se le ocurrio levantar la vista vio a un hombre haciendo flexiones en el techo del edificio, pero como dirian por ahi, la curiosidad mató al gato, Norman comenzo a caminar hacia el jardin del Pink palace

**Punto de vista de Coraline**

Coraline estaba caminando cerca de su casa, ya estaba menos aburrida , andar vagando por ahi era mejor que estar adentro de la casa , pero claro siempre que ella estaba fuera de la casa estaba con Wybie y esta vez sin duda fue muy diferente, Coraline continuo caminando hasta que vio al mismo chico que habia visto por la ventana hace unos minutos , solo que esta vez estaba hablando solo , de cercas Coraline lo podia ver como de uno,dos o tres años menor que ella , se veia como el tipico chico timido que no le gustaba hablar con nadie y a Coraline le agradaba eso, es decir, a veces ella pensaba que a pesar de que Wybie era su mejor amigo hablaba demasiado y digamos que a ella no le agradaban las pesonas que hablan y hablan todo el dia y nunca se callan , finalmente se decidio y fue detras de el, cuando lo alcanzo le toco el hombro haciendolo saltar y gritar por el susto

- lo siento, ¿te asuste?-, dijo Coraline, Norman se dio la vuelta aun recuperandose del susto

- si, algo-, dijo Norman timidamente

-lo siento, y tambien perdoname si interrumpi la conversacion con tu amiguito imaginario-, dijo Coraline, - ¿no estas muy grande para eso?- dijo Coraline, Norman encogio los hombros

- no hablas mucho , ¿cierto?, ¿o que?, ¿los ratones del señor Bobinski te comieron la lengua?-, dijo Coraline, Norman paró una ceja tratando de comprender la ultima pregunta de Coraline

- es broma, olvidalo, soy Coraline Jones, vivo aqui en el Pink Palace, ¿cual es tu nombre?-, dijo Coraline y extendio su mano esperando a que Norman la estrechara, Norman lo penso un momento antes de hablar , -vamos , yo no muerdo, bueno, cuando me hacen enojar si soy capaz ,pero en este momento no-, dijo Coraline en tono de broma , Norman sonrio un poco y finalmente estrecho la mano de Coraline

- Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman

* * *

**tarde algo en actualizar, soy una de esas chicas que no suelen respetar su horario jeje, pero de todos modos espero que haya sido un buen capitulo y espero sus reviews . colcusion del capitulo : la familia Babcock ya llego a Ashland, la tia Jenny cree que las mejillas de Norman son de goma, Courtney no tiene señal en el telefono y Coraline y Norman acaban de conocerse jaja**


	3. The Black Cat

**OH YEAH!,aqui estoy otra vez, matando el aburrimiento jaja ... em no se me ocurre nada mas que decir :/ , aqui esta el capitulo.**

* * *

- es todo un placer conocerte Coraline-, continuo Norman, Coraline se rio un poco

- ¿que sucede?-, pregunto Norman

- oh nada, es que de todas las personas a las que les he dicho mi nombre ,hasta ahora , eres el unico que lo ha pronunciado bien -, dijo Coraline, - usualmente me llaman Caroline, Carolina, etcetera-, dijo Coraline

- bueno, es un nombre algo inusual, pero por es lindo-, dijo Norman

- gracias, Norman tambien es un lindo nombre-, dijo Coraline, - y dime, te mudaste aqui o...-, dijo Coraline

- oh , no, mi mamá me obligo a venir de vacaciones aqui a visitar a una tia-, dijo Norman

- bueno, yo tampoco estoy viviendo aqui por gusto jaja, ¿y de donde eres?-, dijo Coraline

- Massachussetts-, dijo Norman, de repente los dos escucharon un trueno que anunciaba que iba a llover otra vez

- esta es una de las razones por las que odio vivir aqui, el clima es un asco -, dijo Coraline,

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-, dijo Norman, la conversacion se vio interrumpida porque sonó el telefono de Norman

- ¿me disculpas un segundo?-, dijo Norman

-adelante-, dijo Coraline , Norman saco el telefono de su pantalon y atendio la llamada

- hola-, dijo Norman

- Norman, dice la tia Jenny que ya vengas a casa , ya esta lista la cena-, dijo Courtney al otro lado del telefono

-okay, voy enseguida-, dijo Norman y colgo el telefono

- tengo que irme, mi tia quiere que vaya a cenar-, dijo Norman

- okay,si te parece bien ,te invito mañana a mi casa , es el departamento del medio del pink palace-, dijo Coraline

- okay, nos vemos mañana-, dijo Norman

- adios-, dijo Coraline , Coraline camino hacia su casa mientras que Norman hacia la casa de su tia Jenny . Para disgusto de Norman , Jenny habia preparado su famosa cena: carne con cebolla y brocoli, Norman solo se comio la carne como siempre

- Norman, comete el brocoli, te hara bien-, dijo Sandra

-no me gusta el brocoli-,dijo Norman

- Norman-, dijo Sandra

- no Sandra, dejalo, si no lo quiere comer, no lo obligues-, dijo Jenny

-claro cuando soy yo , tu madre tiene razon Courtney comete el brocoli, cuando es Norman, dejalo Sandra, si no se quiere comer el brocoli, no lo obligues-, se quejo Courtney

- ¿viste algo interesante en tu caminata?-, preguntó Perry

-bueno , conocí a una niña-, dijo Norman , Courtney escupio un poco de agua que tenia en la boca,lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a verla

- ¿CONOCISTE A UNA CHICA?-, preguntó Courtney

- hmm..¿si?-, dijo Norman

-oh dios!, oh dios!, no lo creo !,HAZTE A UN LADO PAPÁ!-, dijo Coutney quitando a Perry de su silla para estas mas cerca de Norman

- ESTO ES INCREIBLE!, mi hermano rarito mata-zombies, conocio a una chica!, AL FIN ESTAS MADURANDO!, dime los detalles-, dijo Courtney abrazando la cabeza de Norman, o en otras palabras ,cortando su respiracion

- bueno, se llama Coraline y tiene el cabello azul-, dijo Norman hablando con lo que le quedaba de aire

- CAROLINE !, ESTO ES INCREIBLE NORMAN, REPITELO , LO GRABARE PARA EL TONO DE MI CELULAR!, NO, MEJOR NO,LO PUBLICARE EN FACEBOOK, "MI HERMANO RARITO CONOCIO A UNA CHICA", ¿que te parece?-, dijo Courtney aun afixiando a Norman

- digo que , para hablar necesito respirar, cosa que tus manos alrededor de mi cara y de mi cuello estan impidiendome-, dijo Norman , Courtney solto a Norman bruscamente haciendo que su silla se fuera hacia atras

- estoy bien-, gimio Norman

- oops, lo siento-,dijo Courtney

- Courtney ,hija, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-, dijo Sandra

- no, mamá, no,no,no, ¿no entiendes lo que pasa con Norman?, tiene su primera atraccion amorosa, PAPÁ!, ¿Que clase de padre eres?, ¿¡porque no le hablaste sobre eso?!-, dijo Courtney

- cariño, tu hermano solo conocio a una niña, no es para tanto-, dijo Perry , Sandra se quedo pensativa un momento

- llamame loca Perry, pero estoy comenzando a creer que Courtney tiene razon-,dijo Sandra y se acerco a Perry para susurrarle algo

-¿crees que Norman tenga edad para "la charla"?-, dijo Sandra

- pues ahora que lo dices...-

-NO!,NO!, POR FAVOR NO!-, rogó Norman, - mirenme !, soy un niño, nisiquiera he logrado que se me caigan todas las muelas!-, dijo Norman

- esto no se trata de ortodoncia, ademas , todos aqui sabemos que tienes los dientes feos -, dijo Courtney

- ¿Coraline ?, oh, la hija de los Jones-, dijo Jenny

- si, ese es su apellido, creo-, dijo Norman

- pues, es una niña linda-, dijo Jenny

-¿es enserio?, apenas la conozco, y si, me pidio que fuera a su casa mañana , pero, no es para tanto-, dijo Norman

- oh, mira esto, lo publique en Facebook hace 5 minutos y ya tiene 20 respuestas-, dijo Courtney

- Courtney!-, dijo Norman

- ¿Qué?, no seas nenita, mamá me ha estado avergonzado desde los 11 años Norman-, dijo Courtney

- ¿te pidio que fueras a su casa?, Norman, ve a tu cuarto, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-, dijo Perry

-no papá!, no en ese sentido!, es solo una pequeña reunion como amigos, ademas quiero que alguien me enseñe el pink palace-, dijo Norman, - que te hace pensar que...-, dijo Norman y apenas lo penso y puso una expresion de asco, - TENGO 11 AÑOS!-, gritó Norman , - me voy a dormir!-, dijo Norman y se levanto de su silla para ir a dormir al cuarto que le habia dado la tia Jenny

- soy solo yo, o Norman se enojo?-, dijo Courtney

- debes ser solo tu-, dijo Jenny, de la nada Sandra comenzo a llorar cuando Norman se fue

-cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?-, pregunto Perry

- mi nene esta creciendo-, dijo Sandra secandose unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos

- pues , para mi que se está haciendo bipolar-, dijo Perry, Sandra le pego un codazo en el brazo furiosa

**Mientras tanto:**

La familia Jones estaba en la mesa del comedor, Mel seguia escribiendo , Charlie estaba preparando la cena y Coraline "hablando con sus padres" entre comillas

-entonces,¿un niño?, ¿como era exactamente?-, preguntó Charlie mientras sacaba un pollo envuelto en masa con vinagre relleno con calabaza y pasas del horno

- traia el cabello peinado hacia arriba, su nombre era, uh…, Norman, creo -, dijo Coraline

-¿Norman?, ¿el cabello hacia arriba?, bueno cuando una escucha un nombre como Norman se imagina que va a ser un chico decente-, dijo Mel escribiendo en la computadora

- pues se veia decente, mas que el señor Bobinski se podria decir-, dijo Coraline

- princesa, mencioname a alguien que no sea mas decente que el señor Bobinski-, dijo Charlie

- el pollo que acabas de cocinar con el que aparentemente quieres envenenarme…otra vez-, dijo Coraline

- Coraline, por favor-, dijo Mel

- podrias haber encargado comida china, pizza o algo-, se quejo Coraline

-solo come callada, ¿quieres?-, dijo Mel

-no, no quiero, me obligas-, dijo Coraline, Mel suspiró

- y ,¿me estas diciendo que a ese chico Norian..-, comenzo Mel

- Norman-, corrigio Coraline

- eso, ¿lo invitaste mañana a venir?-,dijo Mel

- si -, dijo Coraline

- por mi no hay problema, en cuanto no causen problemas, estoy conforme-, dijo Mel

- okay, y papá , me harias el gran favor de no preparar tus recetas mañana?-, dijo Coraline

- ¿disculpa?-, dijo Charlie

- pues es que si Norman se queda a comer, no quiero intoxicarlo-, dijo Coraline

- Coraline!-, dijo Mel

-lo siento mamá-, dijo Coraline

**Mientras tanto…**

Norman estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de huespedes de su tia Jenny , era una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso y tenia una ventana que daba vista hacia el Pink palace, cada vez que miraba por la ventana y veia aquel edificio Norman no podia evitar tener escalofríos, eso lo ponia muy nervioso pero trataba de tomarlo como algo normal.

El estaba cepillandose los dientes, un poco incomodo porque habia 7 gatos en el baño en ese momento

-¿Qué ustedes nunca han oido hablar del espacio personal?, es algo que estoy necesito en este momento-, le dijo Norman a los gatos,claro ,solo recibio maullidos como respuesta

-eso pensé-, dijo Norman, se miro en el espejo del baño y notó que algo estaba atrás de el era algo asi como una muñeca

-perfecto, muy gracioso Courtney-, dijo Norman, fue hacia donde creyo haber visto la muñeca pero ya no estaba

_gatos del infierno _, pensó Norman , iba a volver al baño cuando un gato negro de ojos azules se le atraveso entre sus pies, le parecio raro ya que a su tia Jenny no le gustaban los gatos negros , según ella traian mala suerte y eran horribles, pero este era diferente , miraba a Norman con una expresion seria , cosa que Norman nunca habia visto en algun otro animal, nisiquiera en Bub (el perro fantasma de Neil), Norman se arrodillo a la altura del gato y comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza

-hola, ¿eres otro de los gatos de mi tia Jenny?-, dijo Norman, el gato maullo, pero otra cosa paso por los oidos de Norman haciendolo saltar de horror

- no, yo no soy propiedad de nadie-, dijo el gato

- PUEDES HABLAR?!-, gritó Norman horrorisado

-no, yo no puedo hablar, una cosa es que yo pueda hablar pero otra muy diferente es que tu puedas entenderme, Norman-, dijo el gato

- COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!-, gritó Norman

- simplemente lo se-, dijo el gato,-lo he sabido desde que llegaste aquí-dijo el gato y se lamio una de sus patas

-estoy soñando, ¿cierto?-, dijo Norman

-no lo creo-, dijo el gato,-y no me cambies de tema, veras Norman, se muchas cosas acerca de ti mas de las que te puedas imaginar, se podria decir que se mas cosas de ti que tus propios padres-, continuo el gato, Norman paro una ceja tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, - como por ejemplo, se que tienes algo a lo que las personas llaman el sexto sentido , que es la capacidad de ver gente muerta, ¿o me equivoco?-, dijo el gato , Norman asintio con la cabeza diciendo que no,

-si yo fuera tu me cuidaria de esas pequeñas muñecas que andan tiradas por ahí-, dijo el gato

-¿Por qué?-, dijo Norman

-me temo que yo no puedo darte que ese tipo de información-, contestó el gato

¿y porque no?-,pregunto Norman

-esta fuera de mis alcances ,es todo-, dijo el gato

-pero, esto que me estas diciendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?, no lo entiendo-, dijo Norman, el gato se acerco un poco mas a Norman

-vine a pedirte un pequeño favor-, dijo el gato

- oh dios, esto no va acabar bien, ¿quieres por favor buscarte otro niño con el sexto sentido?, la ultima vez que "cumpli favores" acabe peleando con unos zombies, solo tengo 11 años no tengo edad para hacer este tipo de cosas -, dijo Norman

-necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte a Coraline-, dijo el gato, Norman lo pensó por un momento y despues hablo

-está bien, dime-, dijo Norman

-dile que ella está de vuelta-, dijo el gato

-¿ella quien?-, dijo Norman

- son asuntos entre Coraline y yo, no tienes que entenderlo solo tienes que decirselo-, dijo el gato ,se subio a la cama y despues a la ventana

- y tengo un dato un poco util para ti Norman…recuerda que los ojos son la ventana del alma-, dijo el gato con esto salto por la ventana y desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la noche

- ¿los ojos son la ventana del alma?, ¿ella está de vuelta?,¿un gato que habla?, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-, dijo Norman para si, Norman miro por la ventana para revisar si el gato seguia ahí,por desgracia ya se habia ido, Norman miro al cielo , se quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que vio , la luna estaba redonda y brillante pero no era una luna como las demas esta tenia 4 agujeros en ella , se veia como

-¿un botón?-,dijo Norman

Arriba de la luna habia una nube , con una inusual forma de mano, Norman se quedo congelado despues cerro las cortinas bruscamente y corrio hacia el piso de abajo con sus padres.

* * *

**Otra vez mis horarios haciendome la vida imposible ,pero aquí estoy no con mi mejor capitulo pero me esforce, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor necesito los reviews . conclusion del capitulo : Coraline invitó a Norman a su casa, la familia de Norman hizo un drama total por el hecho de que Norman conocio a Coraline y El gato ya se reporto por todo esto XD **


	4. Presentimientos

**HELLO!, wow,¿enserio? ,¿ tres capítulos y ya tengo 9 reviews?, no saben lo feliz que estoy enserio jeje, bueno, creo que voy a responder a algunos reviews**

"**termi-tan" dice :** la historia es genial!  
es raro encontrar historias asi en español de coraline  
y el crossover con paranorman y el rumbo que va tomando la historia es genial!.

**Mi respuesta: **gracias ,y bueno como mencione antes , me encantó la película "ParaNorman" jeje, y por alguna razón encontré a Norman y a Coraline muy similares, y no lo digo porque los dos sean de "Laika", sino que ambos en mi opinión tienen unas historias algo similares (en la parte sobrenatural) , y sobre la parte de que la historia está en español, ¿Qué puedo decir?, no hablo mucho inglés y el traductor google es un asco XDD!.

**Usagi Mitzui**** dice : **Maldita bruja, ya tenias q poner tus ojos (botones?) en norman. Fufufu... Espero con ansias tu próximo capitulo chaba, es muy difícil encontrar este tipo de fics en español (por lo general los leo traducidos por Google y y no se les entiende ToT).

**Mi respuesta:** Stupid Beldam, Stupid and Damn Beldam Everywhere XD , en esa parte estamos de acuerdo jeje, se cree mucho con sus botones y a los cuatro segundos esta buscando a quien arrancarle los ojos XD , y en la segunda parte estamos de acuerdo también : Damn Google Translator, Damn and useless Google Translator Everywhere jeje.

**KaryLee dice :** Ah! Este capitulo si que me hizo reir en la parte con Courtney exagerando, Sandra llorando y para colmo Perry tratando de darle "la charla" Muy buen capitulo, enserio, me hizo reir demasiado xD

**Mi respuesta: **Me alegra escuchar eso jaja, y la verdad, pobre Norman XD, no lo dejan vivir su vida personal en paz, pero en fin hoy en dia asi son todas las familias XD

**Sonnelittle dice: **Wow! tienes pensado seguirle? espero y si!

**Mi respuesta: **¿este capitulo responde a tu pregunta?, jeje , bueno la verdad yo suelo a veces,muy a lo largo dejar algunas cosas a medias pero no te preocupes esta no es una de ellas, y tal vez le haga una secuela, pero eso ya va a depender de que logre con esta historia .

**Aquí están mis respuestas, voy a estar respondiendo a los reviews mediante esto, la via PM solo me gusta usarla para preguntas, dudas o sugerencias, asi que si tienen alguna de las tres opciones anteriores envíenmelas, sin miedo jeje, bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

-asi que, ¿un botón?, la luna tenia forma de botón-, dijo Sandra mientras sacaba un cartón de leche de la nevera

- si mamá , lo juro-, dijo Norman

- hijo, ¿estas drogándote?, eso está muy mal-, dijo Perry

-PERRY!-, dijo Sandra

- Sandra, ¿no estas escuchándolo?, le está viendo agujeros a la luna-, dijo Perry

- ¿recuerdas que una vez dijiste que estaba jugando con una Oija? ,eso no era cierto, confía en el una vez Perry!-, dijo Sandra

- y ese gato negro, me hablaba mamá lo juro-, dijo Norman

- ¿lo ves?, no se que fumaria o que bebería anoche que andaba viendo y escuchando tanta cosa imposible -, dijo Perry

- yo no creía en los zombies hasta que Norman me demostró lo contrario Perry-, dijo Sandra con su típico tono de voz calmado

-pero , ¿gatos enserio?, sin duda eso lo saco de tu tío Prenderghast -, dijo Perry

- a el no lo metas en esto, el esta muerto, déjalo descansar en paz y deja de culparlo por todo lo que dice Norman-, dijo Sandra pacientemente

- tu di lo que quieras pero eso de ver fantasmas lo heredo de tu lado de la familia-, dijo Perry

- y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de eso Perry-, dijo Sandra

- mamá, papá, sigo aquí-, dijo Norman

- genial , y luego soy yo el que lo está traumando -, dijo Perry

- Yo no cambio mi opinión sobre que tu eres el que está traumando a Norman, ¿recuerdas hace dos años cuando lo obligaste a jugar baseball? -, dijo Sandra aun con su paciencia en pie

- Sandra , no fue tan malo, un error lo comete cualquiera-, dijo Perry

- ¿no fue tan malo?, mi pobre bebé acabo en el hospital con la nariz rota-, dijo Sandra

- mamá!-, dijo Norman

-Sandra , Perry, ya es suficiente!-, dice Jenny con el mismo tono de voz de Sandra

-eso de abrir la boca solo para callarme lo saco de Jennifer, osea, de tu lado de la familia-, dijo Perry

- otra vez con eso, compórtate como el adulto que eres Perry, le estas dando un muy mal ejemplo a Norman y a Courtney-, dijo Sandra

- Courtney no se comportaría como se comporta si no hubieras insistido en que le comprara un celular-, dijo Perry

- Perry, Sandra , ya basta, van a ver que van a acabar como la señora Spink y Forcible -, dijo Jenny

- ¿esas quienes son?-, preguntó Norman

- dos "señoritas" que viven en el Pink Palace-, dijo Jenny haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra "Señoritas" , Norman lo entendió inmediatamente y se rio para sus adentros

-Norman, ¿no tenias que arreglar un asunto en casa de los Jones?-, dijo Jenny, Norman recordó que que tenia que ir a casa de Coraline, Jenny le guiño un ojo

- anda, tus padres están ocupados en este momento-, dijo Jenny

-bueno, vuelvo en un rato-, dijo Norman y salió de la casa

**Mientras tanto:**

Coraline se paseaba aburrida por la casa como lo hacia todos los días, pasó por el salón y vio de reojo a la puerta pequeña que estaba detrás del tapiz, por alguna razón cuando miro la puerta solo le vino a la mente una sola cosa, una persona mas bien, esa persona fue Norman.

Mas que todo, era preocupación, porque esas imágenes no lograban salir de su cabeza, la mano, los botones, las agujas, los niños fantasma, bueno, al menos con su ayuda lograron tener su final feliz, pero ahora otro niño de 11 años vagando por los jardines del Pink Palace, es cierto había minimas posibilidades de que sucediera otro accidente como el que le sucedió a Coraline, pero una posibilidad es una posibilidad y no deja de serlo hasta que alguien o algo demuestra lo contrario, además era mas que obvio que igual, la familia de Norman trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, y Coraline lo sabia ya que la noche anterior escucho gritos, mejor dicho berridos provenientes de la casa la casa de la tia de Norman , era una voz femenina y sonaba de unos 16 años, eran cosas como : ¡!NORMAN!¡ , ¡!OJALA TE COMAN LOS ZOMBIES¡!, ¡!TE VOY A MATAR¡!, y la peor de todas desde el punto de vista de Coraline : ¡!NORMAN, NO HAY SEÑAL EN LA TELE, VE AL TECHO Y CONECTA EL CABLE¡!

_-Algo me dice que tiene una hermana mayor-,_Dijo Coraline para si , después se rio de ella misma por haber tenido una duda de algo tan obvio, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un golpe brusco que aparentemente venia de la puerta pequeña, Coraline se quedo congelada de miedo y trato inútilmente de atribuirle esto a sus nervios, y también de echarle la culpa al señor B. que hacia flexiones cada mañana en el agujereado y podrido techo del Pink Palace , pero si quería ser sincera con ella misma, se dio cuenta de que ni ella misma se la creyó , otro golpe se escucho, esta vez Coraline se espanto aun mas y retrocedió lentamente, otro golpe, Coraline casi grita pero se percato de que el ultimo golpe venia de la puerta principal .

- CORALINE!, LA PUERTA!-, gritó Mel desde la cocina sin nisiquiera molestarse en mover un musculo de la silla en que estaba sentada , Coraline corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, ahí estaba Norman

- hola Norman-, saludó Coraline

- hola Coraline-, dijo Norman

- ven, pasa por favor, quiero que conozcas a mi madre- , dijo Coraline , el y Coraline entraron a la casa y Coraline lo llevo hacia donde estaba su madre, desde el momento en que Norman dio su primer paso dentro de la casa sintió como si lo hubieran metido a un refrigerador, los escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, se metió las manos a los bolsillos del suéter disimuladamente, al momento de juntar sus manos las notó frías como hielo, el comenzó a preocuparse y Coraline lo notó por la expresión de su cara

- ¿te sientes bien?-, pregunto Coraline

- si,si, estoy bien-, dijo Norman

- ¿seguro?-, preguntó Coraline otra vez

- si, estoy bien-, dijo Norman

-bien-, dijo Coraline aun mirándolo sospechosamente , entraron a la cocina y Mel Jones seguía escribiendo en la computadora

- mamá-, dijo Coraline

- ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Mel un poco irritada

- el es Norman, el chico del que te hable antes-, dijo Coraline, Mel cerro la computadora un momento y se quedo un poco asombrada al ver a Norman, de hecho,conociendo a Coraline, Mel pensaba que Norman iba a ser igual o incluso peor que Wybie

- asi que tu eres Norman-, dijo Mel con un tono de voz mas amigable y mucho mas agradable al anterior

- em si, Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman , Mel y Norman estrecharon sus manos

- es un placer conocerte-, dijo Mel

- el placer es mayor para mi señora Jones-, dijo Norman , Mel se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de un niño de tan solo 11 años

- eres un chico adorable, felicita a tus padres de mi parte-, bromeo Mel , Norman se rio un poco

-bueno, creo que vamos a ir arriba-, dijo Coraline

- oh esta bien, ¿quieren algún refrigerio?-, dijo Mel

- no mamá , yo estoy bien , ¿tu quieres algo Norman?-, dijo Coraline

- no gracias, acabo de desayunar estoy bien-, dijo Norman

- esta bien, si necesitan algo me dicen-, dijo Mel

- si, gracias mamá-, dijo Coraline, ella y Norman comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Coraline, Norman no podía negarlo , el seguía muy incomodo, era como un mal presentimiento que tenia sobre ese lugar e incluso empezaba a sentir como que le daba vueltas la cabeza

- y dime … ¿hay cosas interesantes en Massachusetts?-, preguntó Coraline

- pues la verdad si, yo vivo en un lugar de Massachusetts , Blite Hollow-, dijo Norman

- ¿enserio?, es un raro nombre-, dijo Coraline

- pues las cosas que pasan ahí no son tan normales tampoco, de hecho , hay… una leyenda, no como las demás leyendas, la historia de la ciudad donde vivo es sobre una….em…una bruja y una maldición -, dijo Norman, Coraline se vio mas interesada en el tema

- wow, ¿enserio?, ¿Qué sucedió?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

- la verdad, no me gusta tocar mucho ese tema-, dijo Norman

- oh, eres uno de esos chicos que se ponen sentimentales con la historia de su ciudad-, bromeo Coraline

- no, no en ese sentido, no me gusta tocarlo , porque me hace sentir un poco incomodo ,sabes a lo que me refiero , ¿cierto?-, dijo Norman

- si, lo entiendo, y lo respeto, si quieres no hables de eso-, dijo Coraline , pronto lo dos se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de Coraline, ella la empujo suavemente ya que estaba entreabierta y termino de abrirse con un rechinido ,después ella y Norman entraron al cuarto, ambos se sentaron en la cama

-y, ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?-, pregunto Norman

- nosotros nos estamos mudando todo el tiempo, son asuntos de negocios de mis padres-, dijo Coraline, -ellos escriben sobre plantas… y odian la tierra-, dijo Coraline , de repente Norman logro levemente escuchar un sonido, era como la voz de su madre..tarareando una canción de cuna

- escuchaste eso?-, dijo Norman

-¿Qué?-, dijo Coraline, Norman escucho ese mismo sonido una vez mas

- ahí esta otra vez-, dijo Norman

-no, no logro escuchar nada-, dijo Coraline,

-bueno , olvidalo-, dijo Norman

- okay, y bueno , dime, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-, dijo Coraline

- pues, bien, algo, la verdad solo me llevo bien con dos chicos, Neil y de vez en cuando con Salma-, dijo Norman, - aunque a ella le gusta darme la contra y pelear conmigo, además, es una cerebrito, se la pasa todo el dia estudiando -, agregó Norman , -¿y a ti como te va en la escuela?-,

- la escuela es un asco, es todo gris y para colmo los chicos que hay ahí son unos perdedores , la única persona con la que me llevo bien es…-, dijo Coraline, antes de hacer una breve pausa , - Wybie-, continuo ella tristemente

- ¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Norman

- el, tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital-, dijo Coraline

- lo siento, no debí preguntar -, dijo Norman, Coraline se quedo un momento callada, después tomó la foto que estaba en su mesilla de noche, en la que estaban Wybie y ella

- mira, es el-, dijo Coraline, Norman tomó la foto

- en mi opinión hacen bonita pareja-, bromeo Norman

- no!, que asco!- dijo Coraline, de repente Norman volvió a escuchar otro susurro,_ "tu sabes que te amo"_ , Eso fue lo que escucho, al instante sintió una oleada de mareo y comenzó a ponerse palido

-Norman, ¿estas bien?-, preguntó Coraline , Norman cerro los ojos un momento , veía una mano , una garra mas bien ,escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo y también vio la misma cara de su madre…con botones en los ojos.

* * *

**Los dejo en suspenso jeje, aquí está el capitulo y prepárense que esto es solo el comienzo 3****, conclusión del capitulo : Sandra y Perry peleando otra vez y Coraline y Norman teniendo malos presentimientos :o. Bueno , recuerden lo que les dije , si tienen alguna pregunta, recomendación o alguna otra cosa , envíenmelo por PM, no me tengan miedo jeje y lo mas importante, dejen los reviews por favor **


	5. I'm You're Other Mother

En ese preciso momento, Norman sintió que una mano tocó su hombro derecho, abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la derecha, era Coraline, se veía preocupada

-Norman, ¿te sientes bien?-, pregunto Coraline

- yo, n-no lo sé, estoy mareado -, dijo Norman

- estas muy pálido-, dijo Coraline, - ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-, pregunto Coraline

- no, no, no te preocupes debe ser el cambio de clima se me va a pasar-, dijo Norman, -solo… ¿puedo usar tu baño?-, pregunto Norman

-claro, es el cuarto siguiente cuarto a la derecha-, dijo Coraline, Norman se levanto y se fue con paso rápido a la otra habitación, cuando llego al baño se recargó en el lavamanos, se miró en el espejo y vio que su cara estaba pálida, como lo mencionó Coraline, Norman se quedo ahí un momento pensando en lo que había visto cuando cerró los ojos y si tenía algo que ver con esa casa o con Coraline, en ese momento aparece flotando la abuela Babcock.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-, preguntó la abuela

- abuela, gracias a dios que estás aquí, dijiste que no querías venir, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-, pregunto Norman

- no porque sea vieja significa que no me voy a aburrir estando sola allá en la casa-, dijo la abuela, -mira nada mas esto, ¿ qué te sucede?, estas muy pálido- , dijo la abuela

- no lo sé abuela, estoy, creo que estoy viendo visiones, no lo sé-, dijo Norman

-¿Qué tipo de visiones?-, dijo la abuela

- ¿un gato que habla, mamá con ojos de botón, una mano con garras y la voz de mamá tarareando una canción de cuna cuentan? -, preguntó Norman

- pues, creo que eso yo no te lo puedo responder, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la niña esa del pelo azul?-, dijo la abuela

- ¿Coraline?-, preguntó Norman, y otra vez escucho la voz de su madre, solo que esta vez sonaba como si estuviera gritando de rabia haciendo que a Norman le doliera la cabeza, a el no le quedo otra alternativa más que gemir de dolor

- no te ves muy bien-, dijo la abuela

- es el cambio de clima-, dijo Norman,- volviendo al tema de las visiones, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Coraline, abuela?, oye, ya se, acabo de conocerte, pero soy un chico que puede ver fantasmas, ya me enfrenté a 7 zombies , detuve una maldición sin ni siquiera cumplir los 12 años y ahora creo que tu casa está maldita-, dijo Norman

-eso no sonó muy convincente-, dijo la abuela

-aunque lo hiciera sonar convincente, ella nunca me creería-, dijo Norman

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, apenas la conoces-, dijo la abuela

-lo sé por experiencia -, dijo Norman

- ese chico Neil te creyó cuando se lo dijiste -, dijo Norman

- se lo dijo el señor Prenderghast, además, Neil es diferente -, dijo Norman

-quizás ella también sea diferente-, dijo la abuela

- y quizás crea que estoy tratando de jugarle una mala pesada y empiece a cachetearme como si no hubiera mañana-, dijo Norman , de repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta,

- Norman, ¿está todo bien ahí adentro?-, preguntó Coraline al otro lado de la puerta, Norman se congeló

- bueno, tengo que admitir que cuando yo era joven si espíe a tu abuelo una vez en el baño, pero esto es inaceptable-, dijo la abuela

-abuela!-, susurró Norman , - Em, si Coraline, salgo en un segundo-, dijo Norman, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se mojó la cara, ya que aun seguía algo pálido , después salió del baño, ahí estaba Coraline

- enserio lo siento, tardaste mucho y me preocupaste-, dijo Coraline

- no, no hay problema-, dijo Norman

-¿sigues mareado?-, preguntó Coraline

- un poco-, contestó Norman

- creo que necesitamos ir afuera, quizás eso te haga sentir mejor-, dijo Coraline

-okay-, dijo Norman, ambos salieron de la casa, en cuanto salieron, Norman ya no sintió nada, las voces, las visiones todo se fue

- ¿mejor?-, preguntó Coraline

- si-, dijo Norman

- tienes razón, quizás era solo el cambio de clima-, dijo Coraline, en eso, Norman recordó algo

- uh…alguien me dejó un mensaje para ti anoche-, dijo Norman

- enserio?, ¿Quién? -, preguntó Coraline, Norman trató de inventar algo

- yo, no lo conozco y el solo me dijo que quería que te diera esté mensaje y se fue-, dijo Norman

-está bien, dime-, dijo Coraline

- dijo: ella está de vuelta-, dijo Norman, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron en shock

-¿Qué?-, dijo Coraline aun en shock

- no lo sé, solo me dijo eso -, dijo Norman

- NORMAN!-, llamó Courtney

- creo que tengo que irme- , dijo Norman

- ¿es tu hermana? -, preguntó Coraline

- sí, su nombre es Courtney-, contestó Norman

-ooh, y dime, ¿subiste al techo anoche a conectar el cable de la tele?-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-¿qué?, ¿cómo lo supiste?-, dijo Norman

- soy una bruja Zahorí-, bromeó Coraline, -pero ya hablando enserio, escuché a tu hermana gritarte que subieras a conectar el cable-, dijo Coraline

-NORMAN!-, volvió a gritar Courtney

-bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos mañana?-, dijo Norman

- hecho-, dijo Coraline, después de despedirse de el , Norman comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su tia Jenny mientras que Coraline se quedo caminando un rato por ahí

-¿ella está de vuelta?-, dijo Coraline , entonces lo recordó

-_Hay solo una llave y ella la encontrará-, dijo uno de los fantasmas_

_- no todo es malo señorita, aun estás viva, todavía sigues con vida-, dijo otro _

-no!, no,no,no!, no es posible-,dijo Coraline , rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el Pink Palace, al llegar a la puerta de su casa se quito los zapatos llenos de lodo y los lanzó sin una dirección especifica , entró a la casa y corrió hacia el salón , ahí estaba la puerta pequeña detrás del tapiz , aparentemente aun intacta , Coraline tomó una respiración profunda antes de tratar de abrir la puerta , se armó de valor y la jaló hacia atrás, se quedó totalmente congelada cuando con un chirrido aquella pequeña puerta se abrió dejando ver un muro de ladrillos , si, estaba abierta … y la ultima vez…Coraline la había cerrado.

-no, no te meterás con-, dijo Coraline para si.

**Horas mas tarde: **

Ya era de noche , las luces estaban apagadas y en la casa solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj y en el segundo cuarto del segundo piso de aquella casa café estaba Norman, quien a comparación de Courtney , se podría decir que dormía muy tranquilo, si se acostaba al lado derecho de la cama ,amanecía del mismo lado, lo mismo si se acostaba del lado izquierdo o si se acostaba derecho, pero Courtney , si se acostaba derecha amanecía por el lado de los pies , si se acosataba a la izquierda amanecía atravesada en la cama y si se acostaba por el lado derecho amanecía en el tirada en el piso. Esa noche Norman no la vio diferente hasta que se levanto con su muy típica costumbre de levantarse a la 1 o las 2 de la madrugada al baño (hasta ese momento se podría decir que era la única cosa que tenia en común con Courtney), se quito las mantas de encima y salió de la cama y se dirigía al baño cuando escuchó unos golpes afuera de su cuarto

"_gatos"-,_ pensó el , salió de la habitación, el pasillo estaba oscuro y hacia un poco de frio ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas, el ruido venia del ático

-no es posible-, dijo Norman para si ,lentamente jalo la escalera del ático y subió ahí, para su sorpresa un encontró el ático aburrido de su tia Jenny lleno de cajas y juguetes para gato , había un túnel , de varios colores

-pero que…-, dijo Norman, entró por el túnel hasta llegar al otro extremo, vaya sorpresa, era su casa, no la de su tia Jenny, su casa , la que estaba en Blithe Hollow, estaba también en el ático, pero ese ático era todo lo contrario al ático de su casa, ese no estaba lleno de polvo , cajas viejas llenas de quien sabe que, documentos aburridos y arañas, estaba limpio y todas las cajas estaban ordenadas, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con un espacio muy diferente al que acostumbraba , ahí estaban los muros llenos de fotos : la graduación de primaria de Courtney, la graduación de preescolar de Norman, la boda de Sandra y Perry , el difunto hámster de Courtney que murió de hambre , la abuela Babcock y cosas así, Norman vio todas y cada una de las fotos que había en la pared, había fotos que el nisiquiera sabia de su existencia , llego hasta la cocina, ahí estaba su madre

- m-mamá?, ¿eres tu?-, dijo Norman nerviosamente, -¿Qué haces despierta? , Sandra se volteo, pero no era la misma tampoco, esta tenia botones en los ojos , en ese momento Norman se quedo completamente congelado y esos escalofríos insoportables le volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo , por un momento llego a sentir que estaba a punto de mojar su pantalón, aunque tal vez fue porque por la irritación que le causo el ruido que venia del ático e olvido por completo de ir al baño

- hola corazón-, dijo Sandra

- tu no eres mi madre-, dijo Norman retrocediendo lentamente

- claro que si , cielito -, dijo Sandra

-no, no es cierto, si en verdad eres mi madre , entonces, ¿Qué están haciendo esos botones donde deberían estar tus ojos?-, dijo Norman

-oh, ¿los botones?, mi vida, soy tu otra madre-, dijo Sandra

-hasta donde yo se solo tengo una madre-, dijo Norman

- todos tienen otra madre, solo que no lo saben hasta que la descubren -, dijo Sandra , - ¿podrías ir por tu otro padre y tu otra hermana , cielito ?, diles que la cena esta lista-,

-em, solo otra pregunta, ¿Dónde se supone que esta Courtney?-, dijo Norman

- ella está en su habitación y tu padre está en el patio-, dijo Sandra, Norman camino hacia atrás lentamente sin quitar los ojos de Sandra

-mira hacia adelante Norman, no quiero que te lastimes-,dijo Sandra

-eem, si claro, uh …

-mamá-, dijo Sandra

-si , eso-, dijo Norman nerviosamente , se volteo y siguió caminando hasta el cuarto de Courtney, cuando llegó ahí tocó la puerta , estaba esperando un grito de hermana furiosa por respuesta pero :

-está abierto-, dijo Courtney con una voz dulce, Norman rodó la perilla y empujo la puerta lentamente, encontró una habitación color color morado pálido con rosa , Courtney estaba de espaldas sentada en un escritorio aparentemente escribiendo, a un lado de ella había una foto de Norman

- uh, ¿Courtney?-, dijo Norman, Courtney volteo la silla giratoria para ver a Norman

- hola , ¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito?-, dijo Courtney, Norman paró una ceja , no se podía creer lo que Courtney acababa de decir

- no lo se , depende de quien sea ese hermanito del que hablas-, dijo Norman

-eres tu, tonto-, dijo Courtney

-¿yo?-, dijo Norman

- si-, dijo Courtney

- Courtney, ¿Qué clase de bicho raro te picó?-, dijo Norman

-ninguno Norman ,¿no puedo estar orgullosa del increíble hermano que tengo?-, dijo Courtney

-si puedes, pero tu jamás lo harias-, dijo Norman

-quizás la otra Courtney no, pero yo si-, dijo Courtney

-¿Qué escribes?-, pregunto Norman

-es sobre ti Norman, es tu biografia-, dijo Courtney

-¿Qué?-, dijo Norman

- si Norman, hago todo esto porque te adoro y estoy demasiado orgullosa de que seas mi hermano -, dijo Courtney

-¿de acuerdo?, este… dijo mamá que ya está lista la cena-, dijo Norman

- OH ,genial, enseguida bajo Normie -, dijo Courtney

-¿Normie?-,dijo Norman

-aw, eres adorable cuando lo dices-, dijo Courtney, Norman se alejó de ahí antes de que Courtney hablara otra vez y fue hacia el patio , tal como lo dijo Sandra, ahí estaba Perry

- uh…papá-, dijo Norman

-¿Qué tal campeón?-, dijo Perry

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?-, dijo Norman

-eso es lo que eres hijo, eres un campeón-, dijo Perry

-no voy a confundir mucho las cosas, dice mamá que ya está la cena-, dijo Norman,

-bien-, dijo Perry , se acerco a Norman y lo agarró del hombro, no se sentía como la fría mano de su padre, era diferente

- después de cenar podemos salir, haremos lo que quieras-, dijo Perry

- tu ….¿quieres hacer algo conmigo?-, preguntó Norman

-claro Norman, eres mi único hijo , ¿Por qué no querria hacerlo?-, dijo Perry, -pero ahora, vamos a cenar-, Norman y Perry fueron hacia la cocina , ahí estaban Sandra y Courtney

-adelante , tomen asiento-,dijo Sandra , Sandra había preparado Spaguetti con carne , la comida favorita de Norman

- te gusta eso ,¿cierto?-, dijo Sandra

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-, pregunto Norman

- soy tu madre Norman, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano-, dijo Sandra

-yo sigo sin entender esto, ¿Qué es eso de "mi otra madre"?-, dijo Norman

- como lo mencione antes , todos tienen una, solo, que yo y tu madre somos algo diferentes-, explicó Sandra , -como por ejemplo, aquí a todos nos gustan las películas sobre zombies , fantasmas, lo que te gusta a ti y también todos pueden ver fantasmas-, continuo ella

-¿enserio?, si es asi, donde esta la ….

-aquí estoy Norman-, interrumpió la abuela Babcock , de repente Sandra gimio levemente y comenzó a frotarse una de sus manos, Norman no se preocupo en preguntarle que pasaba, tenia un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que habia entrado ahí , un poco peor de la que sintió en el pink palace

- yo...creo que tengo que irme, mamá, mi mamá original seguramente revisara mi cuarto para ver si estoy dormido y si no me encuentra ahi no quiero provocarle un paro cardiaco-, dijo Norman

- oh , no hay problema-, dijo Sandra, -¿quieres que te arrope?-

-n-no gracias, no me gusta eso, me hace sentir incómodo , además yo puedo solo- , dijo Norman nerviosamente

-bien, buenas noches cariño-, dijo Sandra, Norman corrio escaleras arriba y llego hasta su cuarto ignorando todo lo que habia ahi, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza , estaba peor que en el pink palace, se sentía peor cada vez que estaba cerca de "la otra madre". Unas dos horas despues de estar espantado rodando por la cama , Norman por fin se quedo quieto, cerró sus ojos, y calló en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**Lo siento si tardé ...exámenes :/, los odio, pero bueno, aquí está mi capítulo , recuerden, es solo el inicio así que no se me espanten aún jeje ,desde su punto de vista , ¿como va a reaccionar Coraline?, jeje, contestenme en los reviews **


	6. Las Confesiónes

**AQUÍ ESTA POR QUIEN LLORABAS JEJE, nah,mentira,lo siento por no responder a los comentarios en mi capitulo anterior , pero cuando actualicé tenia a mi madre matándome con eso de que dejara la computadora, pero bueno, ESTOY SOLA EN CASA YEAH!, bueno aquí están mis respuestas, las del capítulo 4:**

**KaryLee dice: **Si! Otro capítulo más! 8D  
Hahaha Que Norman se ha drogado? Vaya ocurrencias, Perry xD Me encantan las discusiones de los padres de Norman LOL  
Wow, ya puedo imaginarme a Sandra y Perry con ojos de botones *-* Quizá también Courtney :D  
Y me encanto la expresión de Coraline "No! Que asco!" xD haha  
Va muy interesante la historia, ya estoy que muero por ver de que tratará el próximo capítulo (:

**Mi respuesta:** LOL, Perry y sus ocurrencias XD, y la verdad a mi igual me encantan esas discusiones,como lo puse en mi perfil, su pelea al inicio de la película me mató de risa y mis padres estaban como: "Niña, Ya Cállate" XD

**Usagi Mitzui dice:** Oh Dios! Actualizaste temprano OoO! Yo pensé q te tardarías un siglos...creo q pensamos igual, maldita bruja rara come niños (se los come?), en fin, tal vez te haga un altar por seguir esta súper maravillosa y guay historia, ya quiero ver el siguiente capitulo! y... Va a ver romance? Tengo esta duda calandome desde lo mas profundo de mi ser!

**Mi respuesta:** en serio que me alaga este comentario, casi lloré en serio jeje, y bien a tu primera pregunta: si, se los come, pero creo que solo sus almas, es una desgraciada "Caníbal de almas" XD, y la segunda: se podría decir que más o menos si habrá algo de romance, bueno, momentos tiernos, o bien si me entiendes mejor, será un poquito de romance de acuerdo a su edad, así que no esperes cosas de esas como "lemon" (por dios, son solo niños), y tampoco besos , es decir tienen 11 años, pero si, el romance estará disfrazado de momentos tiernos jeje.

**Capitulo 5:**

**KaryLee dice: **Yay! Nuevo capítulo.  
No puedo creerlo, introdujiste a la abuela Babcock en la historia! Genial 8D Amo a la abuela  
Y que eh… peculiar forma de dormir la de Courtney xD  
Por fin, la otra familia! *O* Jajaja Courtney fue mi favorita, con todas las cosas anormales que decía, sentí el miedo de Norman xD  
Y ahora: esperaré pacientemente el siguiente capítulo *-*

**Mi respuesta: **No pude dejar a la abuela fuera jeje,pensé que la abuela le daría como ese toquecito a la historia , además, Norman la necesita y seria ilógico ella no estuviera ahí, LOL, Courtney y su super forma de dormir (como-se-atreve-a-decir-que-Norman-es-el-raro?! XD), y la verdad Courtney fue me favorita también,hablaba como si todo fuera de color de rosa( Mabel Alert XD) , y Norman se quedo como : "Yo Creo Que A Esta Ya Le Chuparon El Cerebro Los Zombies"

**Usagi Mitzui:** Ahhh! De veras q me cae mal esa bruja beldam! Norman! Descuida q coraline esta allí para protejerte... Oh, y tengo una pregunta! Piensas hacer el fic al estilo de la película o del libro?

**Mi respuesta:** estoy de acuerdo, se merece una buena patada donde más le duela esa bruja XD, si fuera por mi ,ya la hubiera matado a golpes, y si, Norman, tu tranquilo , Coraline no dejara que te lastimé, y, es versión película ,el libro de Coraline ya lo leí y estuvo genial pero creo que estoy acostumbrada a la película y el libro de ParaNorman no lo he leído, no lo encuentro por ningún lado :/, (alguien tiene el link para descargarlo?, ESTOY DESESPERADA!).

**BUENO, no quito más tiempo, aquí está el capitulo.**

* * *

**Al otro día: **

Coraline se despertó y lenta y perezosamente se levantó de la cama, aún seguía muy adormilada, ya que casi no había dormido la noche anterior, ya eran demasiadas las cosas que cargaba dentro de su cabeza, el accidente de Wybie , y ahora el asunto de que la puerta estaba abierta , su madre no pudo haber sido...no había llave, ella tampoco fue y menos pudo haber sido el viento porque en primer lugar era verano y en segundo , la puerta estaba completamente sepultada bajo el papel tapiz, así que le quedaba solo una explicación , y era la peor de todas...la otra madre.

Coraline finalmente logró levantarse, tomó su pequeño broche en forma de mariposa de la mesa de noche y lo usó para quitarse los pocos mechones de su cabello azul que tenía en su cara, _¿estaré siendo __paranoica? _, se preguntó para si

-CORALINE!, ¿YA TE DESPERTASTE?-, gritó Mel

-no, soy un holograma-, dijo Coraline en voz baja, - SI MAMÁ!-, gritó Coraline

-BAJA A DESAYUNAR!-, gritó Mel, Coraline bajó a regañadientes, y cuando llego ahí se sentó en la mesa

-¿dormiste bien?-, preguntó Mel mientras ponía un plato de cereal en la mesa

- algo-, dijo Coraline, -mamá... ¿tu abriste la puerta pequeña?-, preguntó Coraline nerviosamente

- ¿yo?, claro que no, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?, esa puerta atrae mucho a las ratas-, dijo Mel

-entonces, ¿quien la abrió? -, preguntó Coraline

- ¿qué? , ¿Está abierta?-, dijo Mel

-mamá, ¿alguna vez escuchas lo que te digo?-, preguntó Coraline irritada

-come callada, te vas a ahogar -, dijo Mel

-mamá, esto es en serio, ¿quien abrió la puerta?-, preguntó Coraline en tono más serio

- no lo sé, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?, es solo una simple puerta-, dijo Mel, "_no me digas"-__,_ Pensó Coraline

-olvídalo -, dijo Coraline, no pudo aguantar más, comió solo un poco del cereal y se levantó

-¿puedo salir?-, preguntó Coraline

- ¿no vas a terminar?-, preguntó Mel

- no tengo mucha hambre-, dijo Coraline, total, cargaba el estómago lleno de mariposas

- bien, pero no te tardes-, dijo Mel, sin decir nada mas Coraline se alejó de la mesa y salió por la puerta de atrás, el clima estaba como siempre nubarrones negros y horribles en el cielo y el piso lleno de barro , tenias que mirar fijamente hacia donde ibas si no querías caerte gracias a un resbalón , por mas pereza que a Coraline le daba caminar colina abajo donde estaba la casa de Jennifer, ella estaba decidida a decirle todas las cosas que pasaban ahí a Norman, de repente sintió como algo peludo se le atravesaba entre los pies , bajó su mirada y vio al gato negro, su corazón se acelero a un tiempo considerable, ya era oficial, Coraline desde ese momento sintió como todas sus sospechas y todos sus miedos se confirmaban junto enfrente de ella, un pequeño nudo se le armó en su garganta y sintió que iba a derramar algunas lagrimas , y lo hizo, pero enseguida las secó

- ella, está aquí, ¿cierto?, está aquí por Norman-, dijo Coraline dirigiéndose al gato, el gato movió su cabeza obviamente asintiendo tratando de decirle que si

-¿como lo hizo?, y-yo, destruí la llave-, dijo Coraline, el gato solo la miró misteriosamente como lo hacía siempre

-¿por qué no hablas cuando mas necesito que hables?!-, dijo Coraline frustrada, el gato ronroneo y atravesó su cola entre los pies de Coraline aparentemente tratando de consolarla, Coraline se agachó arrepentida por lo que había dicho

-lo siento por eso, estoy asustada, ¿y si no me cree?-, dijo Coraline , -digo, bastante loca me veo ya, aquí hablando contigo-, continuó ella, el gato la miró con su mirada de "todo está bien, no te preocupes", Coraline se levantó y continuo caminando , el gato iba tras ella , al llegar a aquella casa café, tocó el timbre, pasaron unos 30 segundos antes de que saliera la rubia loca y presumida con un teléfono en la mano.

- como si te fueras a morir si abres la puerta!-, dijo antes de ver a Coraline, "_y... crazy sister hace su espectacular aparición"_ pensó Coraline, después Courtney bajó la mirada para ver a la chica de cabello azul

- a ver, a ver, no me lo digas, tu eres Caroline y buscas a mi hermano-, dijo Courtney

- es Coraline ,**CO**raline-, remarcó Coraline

-claro, como sea-, dijo Courtney, - Norman está...

-COURTNEY ¡!¡! ¡!-, las interrumpió el grito de Norman, que venía desde el baño que había en el fondo del pasillo, a la derecha de la cocina, Norman abrió un poco la puerta para sacar la cabeza, obviamente se estaba bañando, Coraline gritó nerviosamente y se tapó los ojos , al darse cuenta de la presencia de Coraline ahí, Norman se sonrojó, también gritó nerviosamente y cerró un poco más la puerta

- ¿A QUE HORAS LLEGASTE?!-, gritó Norman nerviosamente

- JURO POR DIOS Y POR MI VIDA QUE NO VÍ NADA! , TE LO JURO!-, gritó Coraline aún con los ojos tapados

-dramáticos, ¿qué quieres Norman?-, dijo Courtney

- ¿quien sacó la toalla?!- , dijo Norman

- la tía Jenny, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-, preguntó Courtney

- ¿que no se te hace obvio?!, tráeme una toalla!-, dijo Norman

- ¿y ese tono?, a mamá no le va a gustar- , dijo Courtney

- HAZLO!-, gritaron Norman y Coraline

-aash, okay-, dijo Courtney, se fue de ahí y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente

- dime cuando cierres la puerta-, dijo Coraline, aun con los ojos tapados

- ya lo hice-, dijo Norman, -por cierto, entra, siéntate-, dijo Norman,- mis padres y mi tía Jenny salieron, Courtney me cuida-, dijo Norman, Coraline entro a la casa y fue hacia la sala de estar que estaba ahí, se sentó en el sillón que le daba la espalda al baño, claro

-perdón si llegue en mal momento, es que, necesito decirte algo-, dijo Coraline

-que coincidencia, yo necesito lo mismo-, dijo Norman

- pero, mejor te digo cuando salgas de ahí, no me veas como una pervertida pero la verdad me siento muy incómoda al pensar en que tu estas ahí totalmente...

-lo sé, lo entiendo, no termines la frase, ya lo entendí-, dijo Norman, en eso aparece Courtney con la toalla de Norman, Norman solo sacó una mano por una rendija de la puerta y se la quitó bruscamente a Courtney, menos de cinco minutos después, los cuales fueron una eternidad para Coraline, Norman salió del baño, con su ropa habitual

-discúlpame por el ridículo de hace rato-, dijo Norman

- oh, n-no hay problema-, dijo Coraline

-¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-, preguntó Norman

- ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más privado?, ya sabes, sin tu hermana-, dijo Coraline

-justamente eso estaba a punto de decir, vamos al cuarto de huéspedes que está desocupado-, dijo Norman.

Norman dirigió a Coraline a un cuarto que estaba en la planta baja, era color naranja con café, había una ventana, dos mesas de noche, una televisión y una cama de agua matrimonial, Norman cerró con llave la puerta y ambos se sentaron en la cama

- ¿qué me decías?-, dijo Norman

- ¿por qué no empiezas tu?-, pregunto Coraline

-no, yo insisto, habla tu primero-, dijo Norman

- no, tu primero-, dijo Coraline

- tú eres la chica, las damas primero-, dijo Norman, Coraline miró al suelo y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, tomó una respiración profunda, y habló

-tienes que prometer que no me vas a tachar de loca-, dijo Coraline

- lo prometo-, dijo Norman

- es que , hace unos meses, cuando me mudé aquí al pink palace,las cosas no empezaron tan bien, la verdad, en mi primer día aquí , descubrí una pequeña puerta bajo el tapiz, la abrí y al principio era de ladrillos pero no, por las noches, se abría un portal que te llevaba ...con ella-, dijo Coraline y se detuvo

-¿a qué te refieres?-, preguntó Norman

-ella hace todo fácil para ti , te espía a través de la muñeca de los ojos de botón , te lleva a su mundo, es como un mundo completamente paralelo a tu mundo, ahí todo es mejor, te atrae con juegos, pequeños regalos y esas cosas, es el mundo perfecto, pero todo es una trampa, te roba tu alma cuando cose botones en tus ojos...ese mundo es el que esta detrás de la puerta, con la otra madre-, dijo Coraline, Norman se quedo ahí en shock, el pensó que lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero el por alguna razón tenía plena confianza en Coraline, desde el momento en que la conoció

-yo...la conocí anoche-, admitió Norman

-lo sabía, ella está aquí, viene por ti-, dijo Coraline al borde de lagrimas, - ahora por culpa mía, ella está detrás de ti-

-¿por qué dices que por culpa tuya?, eso nadie lo sabe-, dijo Norman

-yo lo sé Norman!, porque yo me enfrenté a ella, pensé que todo había terminado, no sé cómo es que volvió, simplemente, no lo entiendo-, dijo Coraline, Norman la miró directamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar que decir

-¿qué va a pasar ahora?-, preguntó Norman

- tengo que cruzar la puerta, si me quiere a mí, me tendrá-, dijo Coraline

-yo voy contigo-, dijo Norman, Coraline lo miró preocupada

-no, tú te quedas aquí, es muy peligroso- , dijo Coraline, de repente sintió las manos frías de Norman apretando las suyas

-no te dejare sola, ahora estamos juntos en esto-, dijo Norman, Coraline respondió y le devolvió el apretón a Norman

- ¿estás seguro?-, dijo Coraline

-por peores he pasado-, dijo Norman, Coraline logró soltar una risita entre nerviosa y normal

- uh, no sé si sea mal momento, pero... ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-, preguntó Coraline

- oh, eso-, dijo Norman, aclaro su garganta nerviosamente

- eem, ¿qué pasaría si yo te digo que no soy tan normal como tu creías?-, dijo Norman

- te preguntaría, ¿en qué sentido o de qué demonios hablas?-, dijo Coraline

- es enserio, la verdad no soy tan normal como tú crees- , dijo Norman

-¿que estas tratando de decirme?-, dijo Coraline

- primero dime, ¿crees en fantasmas?-, preguntó Norman

-algo...¿por qué?-, preguntó Coraline , Norman no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba a punto de decirle a una persona que apenas conocía, lo que no se atrevió a decirle a su madre en más o menos 7 años, pero bueno, ella ni siquiera le creyó

-bueno, si crees en los fantasmas, seguramente has escuchado hablar de las personas de "sexto sentido", ¿cierto?-, dijo Norman

-pues si...en películas- , dijo Coraline

- ¿crees en ellas?-, preguntó Norman

-eso no te lo sé responder, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo que querías decirme?-, preguntó Coraline a punto de perder la paciencia

- es que es lo que estoy tratando de decirte-, dijo Norman

-déjate de vaciladas Norman-, dijo Coraline

- no estoy vacilando, yo...este...yo-, dijo Norman

-continúa-, dijo Coraline

- yo puedo ver fantasmas, ¿okay?, lo hago desde que tengo uso de razón-, dijo Norman finalmente, Coraline paró una ceja

- bien, no me crees, cierto?, lo entiendo, me pasa todo el tiempo-, dijo Norman

-no, no, no, la verdad, es que confió en ti , te creo Norman-, dijo Coraline, - sé lo que se siente que tus padres y otras personas no te crean lo que dices-, continuo ella, en eso apareció la abuela y le guiño el ojo a Norman

-¿en serio?, ¿me crees?-, dijo Norman

- por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a creerte? , además, eso de conocer a alguien que ve fantasmas, me hace sentir importante-, bromeo Coraline, -dime, necesito saberlo, ¿qué clase de cosas ves?-

-hasta ahora, fantasmas de personas, Zombies, fantasmas de animales, y lo que me pidas-, dijo Norman

-¿zombies?-, preguntó Coraline, -¿enserio comen cerebros?

-no, ellos no hacen daño, fueron personas como nosotros alguna vez, no son diferentes que antes-, dijo Norman, -y sobre la maldición de mi ciudad...es la otra cosa que quería decirte-, dijo Norman

- adelante -, dijo Coraline un poco más interesada en el tema

- la verdad...yo paré la maldición-, dijo Norman, Coraline se quedo muy sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-la bruja tan famosa , resultó ser una niña de 11 años, la castigaron injustamente con ejecución, porque se creía que practicaba brujería , pero no era así, ella veía fantasmas como yo, era, ella no era nada diferente a mí, la sometieron a un juicio y la ahorcaron, su nombre era Agatha , Agatha Prenderghast , yo le digo Aggie,antes de morir maldijo a Blithe Hollow y a sus acusadores, eran 7 , los cuales murieron a los pocos días, cada año salían de la tumba como zombies, y para que todo esto acabara alguien tenía que leer un cuento para antes de ir a dormir , en la tumba de Aggie, para hacerla dormir otro año más, cuando mi tío Prenderghast murió tuve que hacerlo yo, pero no leí el libro-, explicó Norman

- ¿qué hiciste?-, preguntó Coraline

-hablé con ella, resultó que estaba herida, porque al igual que a mí , todos la llamaban loca y esas cosas, la separaron de su madre el día que la ahorcaron, ese día, ella me contó todo eso, recuerdo , que cayó dormida encima de mi hombro , y luego, se fue-, dijo Norman

- pobrecita, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso?-, dijo Coraline

- A veces la gente hace y dice cosas malas cuando tiene miedo, pero no siempre habla enserio, eso le paso a ellos, juzgaron mal a Aggie y acabaron arrepintiéndose-, dijo Norman, - Aggie era mi prima lejana-, dijo Norman, de repente ambos notaron que seguían tomados de las manos, inmediatamente las separaron

- lo siento por eso-, dijo Coraline avergonzada

- descuida fue mi culpa, pero ahora mi pregunta es, ¿cuál es tu plan?, ya sabes, para lo de la otra madre-, dijo Norman

- La verdad es que aun no tengo un plan, pero si tengo una pequeña idea-, dijo Coraline

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-, preguntó Norman

- para esto, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de alguien-, dijo Coraline

* * *

**AQUÍ EL CAPITULO REPORTANDOSE XD, bien conclusiones: LOL,LOL,LOL Y LOL infinito con el "error" de Norman, épico XD, y wow, al fin los dos se atreven a contar sus secretos jeje, bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo ;).**


	7. El Juego Comienza

**HOLA CHICOS!, SOY YO OTRA VEZ!, con un nuevo capitulo jeje, lo siento por la tardanza enserio mil disculpas, no haré muy largo esto aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:**

**KaryLee dice: **Sé que sonará cruel, pero siempre me ha parecido graciosísimo como Mel ignora a Coraline xD Y aquí en tu fic no es la excepción LOL  
Oh, ame ese pequeño alboroto de Norman duchándose jajajaja c: Te juro que pensé que Courtney iba a hacer algo tonto avergonzando más a Norman, por suerte para él no lo hizo xD Y por fin ya saben sus secretos *O* Y aun estaban tomados de las manos, aww xD jajaja  
El fic cada vez se torna más y más interesante, y que genial, no tardaste en subir el capitulo 8D

**Mi respuesta: **si suena un poco cruel pero todos aquí tenemos que admitir que es gracioso jeje, es como si Coraline hablara todo el tiempo y por la cabeza de Mel solo pasan un montón de "Blah blah blah" XDD jaja , pero Norman se lo merecía , digo, uno se debe de fijar antes de entrar a la ducha si alguien no ha sacado la toalla ¿no? XD, primer momento Normaline yay! XD, estaban en un momento difícil, requería un momento como ese LOL( aunque acabaron los dos como unos nerviosos compulsivos XD).

**Usagi Mitzui dice: **Puufffffdjdj (*escupiendo el agua q estaba tomando*) HAHAHAHAHA menudo error cometió norman, pero ya sabes, cualquiera pasa por momentos vergonzosos, gracias por responder mis preguntas, y respecto a lo del libro, creo (creo ehhh no estoy segura, luego te lo confirmo) q norman no tiene libro, solo una espectacular película, pero no se muy bien eso, como dije aquí arribita de este review, ahhh ya quiero leer el siguiente capitulo (seguro q es súper Guau, como todo el fic) ah, y otra pregunta, de donde eres? quiero saber si eres mexicana como yo (VIVA MÉXICO pendejos... Mmm ignora la palabra anterior)

**Mi respuesta: ** jaja cierto, a cualquiera se le presentan esos momentos vergonzosos , pero que Norman se vaya enterando , a las chicas nos hace sentir incomodas ver ese tipo de cosas XD, moraleja : Norman cometer ese error frente a una chica es el peor escenario, no lo vuelvas a hacer XDD, la verdad , hay un libro , la escritora es : Elizabeth Cody Kimmel , lo hizo en colaboración con Laika Studios (osea el líder de los estudios cinematográficos desde mi punto de vista LOL) pero se podría decir que te muestra más a detalle lo que sucedió durante la historia , hasta ahora solo he leído el primer capitulo que está en PDF , pero el resto no lo encuentro por ninguna parte :/, me dejaron en suspenso , en ese primer capitulo había muchas escenas tiernas que no se dieron a conocer en la película jeje , y si, no tengo miedo de decirlo, BABY, SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE MEXICANA XDDD.

* * *

Norman miró curiosamente a la chica de cabello azul un momento hasta que esta decidió hablar

-Norman ,de casualidad, ¿te han hablado de las señoras Spink y Forcible?-, preguntó Coraline

- oh , si, mi tía Jenny las mencionó ayer, pero no las conozco-, dijo Norman

-bien, espero que seas un chico de paciencia, porque creo que tendremos que ir a visitarlas-, dijo Coraline , Norman le dio una sonrisa falsa como diciendo "Estoy cansado de tener paciencia"

-¿nos vamos?-, preguntó Norman

- okay-, dijo Coraline, ambos salieron del cuarto

- COURTNEY!, VOY A SALIR!-, gritó Norman

-SI!, LO QUE TU DIGAS!-, gritó Courtney, Coraline y Norman salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pink palace, ambos iban al mismo ritmo de paso , Norman llevaba sus dos manos en los bolsillos y Coraline tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-¿Cómo era ella?-, preguntó Coraline

- ¿Quién?-, contestó Norman

- Aggie, hablame de ella-, dijo Coraline

-la verdad es que hay mucho que decir sobre ella, tanto que no podría contártelo en un solo dia, ella era una gran chica, no era de malas intenciones ,y si , ella era como yo, veía fantasmas, pero,ella tenia otra habilidad, creo que era algo asi como una habilidad eléctrica, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules, no te puedo negar, que era una niña muy linda-, dijo Norman, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron y luego una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara

-pero que tenemos aquí , parece que a Norman le gusta alguien-, dijo Coraline, Norman se sonrojó

- no , claro que no!, ¿no puedo elogiar a una niña? -, dijo Norman

- si puedes ,pero que tal si yo digo, oye Norman , me gustan tus ojos, también pensarías que tu me gustas ¿cierto?-, dijo Coraline, Norman se le quedo viendo extrañamente, -ok, hable demás,olvida eso-, dijo Coraline

- que a ti te gustan mis, ¿Qué?-, dijo Norman

-olvida esa frase!-, ordenó Coraline entre risas

-okay-, dijo Norman entre risas ,- ¿y que tal tu y Wybie? –

-solo amigos, no te estoy escondiendo nada-, dijo Coraline , - el vive con su abuela, y de hecho, hace unos meses se enfermó gravemente, de no haberla llevado al hospital a tiempo,ya no estuviera aquí ahora-, dijo Coraline

- mi abuela murió hace un año-,dijo Norman,

-lo siento-, dijo Coraline

- descuida , no se fue-, dijo Norman , Coraline lo entendió inmediatamente y sonrio , llegaron al departamento de abajo del pink palace, y fueron hacia la puerta, Coraline tomó una respiración profunda

- si ver un montón de espiritus de perros ahí , no te asustes, tampoco dejes que lo que estas a punto de ver te asuste-, dijo Coraline

-ya te lo dije, por peores he pasado-, dijo Norman, Coraline tocó la puerta y todos los perros que estaban adentro comenzaron a ladrar

-YA BASTA!-, grito alguien adentro , abrieron la puerta , era la mujer de avanzada edad de pelo rojo, April

- hola Caroline, que sorpresa verte por aquí, y ..que tenemos aquí, ¿Quién es tu nuevo novio?-, pregunto ella

-no es mi novio-, dijo Coraline avergonzada

-Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman igual de avergonzado que Coraline

-por favor, pasen los dos-, dijo April , -MIRIAM TENEMOS VISITAS!-

- April , y...-, dijo Miriam acomodando sus lentes , - Caroline y su nuevo novio?

- no soy su novio-, dijo Norman

- el, es Norman Babcock, viene de vacaciones aqui-, explicó Coraline

- me recuerdas a mi primer galán, el también tenia los ojos azules, un azul eléctrico tan atractivo que te derretía de solo verlo-, dijo Miriam ,- hasta que a April se le ocurrió la brillante idea de quitármelo

- el me eligio a mi, porque en mis tiempos, yo era una diosa-, dijo April , Miriam la empujó con la cadera

- ¿hace cuantos años fue eso?-, le susurró Norman a Coraline, esta trató de contener la risa lo mas que pudo

- chicos siéntense-, dijo April, Norman estaba viendo ya a varios perros en el sillón pero aun asi se vio obligado a sentarse

- ¿té chino o jazmin? -, preguntó April

- no me gusta el Jazmín -, dijo Norman

- yo quiero de jazmín-, dijo Coraline

- MIRIAM!, UN TÉ CHINO Y OTRO DE JAZMÍN!-, gritó April

- y….¿que te trae por aquí , querida?-, preguntó April

- es que , Norman y yo tenemos un problema-, dijo Coraline

-¿Qué clase de problema?-, preguntó April

-usted recuerda, ¿Cuándo mis padres desaparecieron?-, preguntó Coraline

-si mi memoria no me falla , creo que si-, dijo April, -¿volvieron a desaparecer?-

-no , es otra cosa, ¿recuerda esa pequeña piedra con el agujero?, ¿me podría dar otra?, la anterior …este….la perdí - , dijo Coraline

-con mucho lo gusto lo haría cariño , pero esas piedras solo aparecen en situaciones realmente necesarias , y solo se le pueden dar a una persona una sola vez-, dijo April

-es que enserio es una situación realmente urgente y creo que voy a necesitar la piedra-, dijo Coraline

- si es realmente necesario , ¿Qué te parece si probamos con tu amigo Norman?-, dijo April

- ¿Qué me van a hacer?-, dijo Norman nerviosamente

-¿me permites tu mano , querido?-, preguntó April , -voy a leerla- , dijo April , Norman estiro su mano para que la mujer la tomara

-pero que tenemos aquí, aquí dice que eres un niño muy especial, buena elección Caroline-, dijo April

-el no es mi novio-, dijo Coraline, en eso apareció Miriam con las tazas de té

- Norman, toma el té pero no te lo acabes, voy a leer tus hojas de té-, dijo April, Norman hizo lo que April le pidió, en las hojas de té se veía un ojo

-alguien está observándote-, dijo April , - están en grave peligro-, advirtió ella

-entonces,¿nos darán la piedra?-, preguntó Coraline

- me temo que en este caso no podrá ser posible-, dijo Miriam mientras miraba la taza

-¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué no?!-, Dijo Coraline

- la situación no no los permite corazón, la ultima vez era porque realmente la necesitabas, esta vez , me temo que cualquier cosa que esté pasando, tendrás que hacerlo sin la piedra, esa piedra solo sirve para buscar cosas-, explicó April, - y según como lo veo aquí, con este jovencito a tu lado no vas a necesitar esa piedra-, dijo April

-bien, gracias de todas formas-, dijo Coraline, después Coraline y Norman salieron de la casa

-bien , ¿Cuál es el plan?-, preguntó Norman

- la verdad, creo que nuestro único plan es cruzar la puerta-, dijo Coraline

-pero ,¿Cómo?-, preguntó Norman

-solo hay una manera y esa es de la manera en que lo hiciste tu anoche-, dijo Coraline

-¿subiendo al ático?-, preguntó Norman

-exacto, ahí está el portal, recuerda lo que te dije, detrás del portal está ella-, dijo Coraline , -¿a que horas se abrió?-, preguntó ella

- no lo se, a las 2 de la mañana , creo-, dijo Norman

-entonces tendremos que esperar hasta esa hora-, dijo Coraline , - ¿ te molestaría si duermo en tu casa?-

-no , claro que no, no hay problema-, dijo Norman

**ESA NOCHE: **

-cariño , quiero que se duerman temprano , la falta de sueño causa mal humo…

-si mamá-, interrumpió Norman

- ¿estás comoda cariño?, ¿quieres otra manta?-, le preguntó Sandra a Coraline quien estaba a un lado de Norman

- no gracias señora Babcock, estoy bien-, dijo Coraline

- y Norman, ten mucho cuidado, no te vayas a caer de la cama-, dijo Sandra

-mamá!-, dijo Norman

- lo siento cariño, bueno, que duerman bien-, dijo Sandra, después salió del cuarto

-madres-, dijo Norman después de que Sandra se fue , Coraline rio un poco

-¿nerviosa?-, preguntó Norman

- si, un poco-, dijo Coraline , -¿tu estás nervioso?

-si y mucho-, dijo Norman

- si algo llega a pasarme Norman , quiero que..

-no ,nada te pasará, te lo prometo-, interrumpió Norman

-pero es que si…

-no!, ya te lo he dicho, no permitiré que nada te suceda-, volvió a interrumpir Norman, -¿okay?-

- okay-, dijo Coraline con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mas tarde cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas y eran las 2 de la mañana otra vez , Coraline se despertó como por arte de magia, ella y Norman estaban en camas separadas así que ella trató de despertar a Norman

-Norman-, dijo ella, -NORMAN!-, gritó nerviosamente, Norman abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó

-¿ya es hora?-, preguntó

- si-, dijo Coraline, en ese momento se escucho el golpe que Norman había escuchado la noche anterior, nuevamente venía del ático

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CORALINE:**_

-adelante-, dijo Norman, ambos salieron del cuarto, la única luz que alumbraba el pasillo era la luz del teléfono de Norman , Coraline impulsada por sus nervios comenzó a buscar la mano de Norman , cuando finalmente la encontró la apretó fuertemente, Norman le respondió con la misma fuerza, tenía que admitir que la hacía sentir segura, sabía que no estaba sola pero también muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que muchas cosas podrían pasar, hasta lo inimaginable, ella miró al chico de ojos azules nerviosamente

-todo estará bien-, aseguró Norman , Coraline solo asintió sintiéndose insegura, finalmente sintió que Norman se detuvo , arriba de ellos estaba el ático, se escuchaban los golpes mas frecuentes cada vez, Norman jaló la puerta y Coraline apretó aun con mas fuerza la mano de Norman, ella tenía miedo de que al momento de que el ático se abriera completamente la cosa esa con estructura de araña saltara encima de ella y le arrancara los ojos , no sucedió nada pero ahí estaba , tal y como lo recordaba, el túnel

- ¿lista?-, preguntó Norman, Coraline difícilmente se armó de valor

-hagamos esto-, dijo Coraline, Norman subió las escaleras primero seguido por Norman , llegaron al otro extremo y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la bruja, la casa no estaba como antes , era estilo de película de suspense , los cuadros, las fotografías , todo se había ido, ahí había un olor de cosas viejas y humedad, en el suelo había varios juguetes tirados y en los marcos de las ventanas había muchas telarañas

- veo que volviste…Coraline-, escucharon los dos

-e-ella no está sola , me contó todo sobre ti!-, dijo Norman

- yo diría que no todo-, dijo la voz

-no seas cobarde!, muéstrate bruja!-, ordenó Coraline, de repente uno de los sillones apolillados se dio vuelta como si tuviera vida propia y….. ahí estaba, los ojos de Norman se abrieron de horror al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de la criatura horrenda que estaba sentada en el sillón

- tus deseos son ordenes, princesa-, dijo la bruja

-no me llames asi!-, dijo Coraline

-oh bien, bien, Norman, hiciste un buen trabajo al traerla, quizás si seas el niño de mami después de todo-, dijo la bruja , Norman se estremeció y se quedo ahí sin decir nada

-a el no lo metas en esto-, dijo Coraline y se puso delante de Norman para tratar de protegerlo , la bruja se acercó a Coraline y con sus manos de aguja comenzó a acariciarle el pelo

-cariño, ¿Qué ya te olvidaste quien soy yo?, soy tu madre, tu favorita-, dijo la bruja

- no , tu no eres mi madre, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás-, dijo Coraline

-Coraline, Coraline, no sabes lo que dices , ¿despues de que trato de perdonarte por lo que hiciste?-, dijo la bruja mostrándole uno de sus brazos sin una mano

-¿por qué iba a pedirte disculpas?-, preguntó Coraline , la bruja sonrío maliciosamente

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué volviste?-, preguntó Coraline

-porque, vine a pedir la revancha-, dijo la bruja

-¿de que?-, dijo Coraline

-dime princesa, ¿te apetece jugar?-, preguntó la bruja, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron de horror

-¿Qué clase de juego?-, preguntó Coraline

-hay que cambiar las rutinas un poco, uno de supervivencia-, dijo la bruja, -me toca elegir a mi-

-y Norman, mi vida, tu también estarás en el juego-, dijo la bruja , Norman dio un paso adelante

-¿Cuáles son las reglas de ese juego tuyo?-, preguntó Norman

-los dos estarán separados en diferentes campos, tendrán que juntarse y volver aquí, el tiempo limite son 3 dias con 30 minutos, si logran hacerlo ambos ganan y los dejo ir, en el dado caso de que alguno de los dos llegara a morir, solo habrá un ganador y me quedare con el alma del otro, para siempre-, dijo la bruja

-¿Qué clase de trampas habrá?-, preguntó Coraline

- si te lo digo , no habrá emoción en el juego, ¿Cómo me divertiré entonces en estos tres días?-, preguntó la bruja burlonamente, -entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?-, preguntó estirando ambas manos, Norman y Coraline se miraron un momento y luego estrecharon la mano de la bruja , ella los miro maliciosamente

-¿algo que decir?-, preguntó la bruja , ambos se miraron, a Coraline le corrió una lagrima por las mejillas y esta vez no se molestó en quitarla

- suerte-, le dijo a Norman

- igual tu-, contestó Norman

-entonces, el juego comienza ahora-, dijo la bruja, apretó la mano de ambos niño y de repente : click , fundido negro…

* * *

**SUSPENSO EVERYWHERE! XDDDDDDD, conclusión : el juego comienza ahora **


	8. Primer ataque

**¿Qué creen?, VOY A RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS YEAH!, NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR, POR ESO ME VOY A SALTAR LA INTRODUCCIÓN ok no. XDD:**

**Usagi Mitzui****dice:**Pinchi bruja pendeja! (enserio, ver tanto South Park me esta  
afectando el cerebro... Naaaa lo seguiré viendo, es que Kyle en anime se ve  
tan mono...). Mouuuu como es posible que no me haya enterado de que ParaNorman  
tenía un libro. Tengo hambre... Bah, olvida lo anterior (no hay nadie en mi  
casa y tengo que prepararme la comida pero la flojera no me dejaaa) espero con  
ganas el siguiente capitulo, me dejaste picadisima! Awwww que tierno el amor a  
su edad.

**Mi respuesta:** wow, palabras…este… ¿Cómo te digo?, demasiado fuertes jeje, pero no te critico porque tengo que admitir que yo también veo South Park LOL y que te digo jeje, yo también me quede como "WHAT?!" cuando vi que ParaNorman tenía un libro , oh dios maldito Word me está marcando la palabra "ParaNorman" como "error", animal salvaje que no reconoce un buen titulo cuando lo lee XDD, he pasado por esa situación, muerta de hambre pero pegada por la flojera en la computadora LOL, aquí tienes el capitulo (lo de dejarte picadísima , lo siento si sonaré cruel pero, ese era mi plan LOL) , y si, si lo es XDD, dulce amor jajajajajajaja.

**Jenny (Guest)**** dice/Says: **what happened to wybie?, Did wybie die?

**Mi respuesta/My answer: ** like I said in the first chapter, he suffer an accident in his motocycle, no ,no, don't worry honey, he's not died , he's just in the hospital (I'm so sorry about that, I had to do something to leave Norman and Coraline alone, but I promise Wybie will appear soon). PD: sorry for my bad English

**nobody (Guest)****: ** Will you make more chapters?

**Mi respuesta/My answer:** Yep , do this chapter can answer you question? :D . PD: again , I'm sorry for my bad English

**BUENO!, aquí estpa el capitulo jeje, ya no les quito tiempo**

* * *

Fundido negro….

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CORALINE.**_

Coraline abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente perdida, el lugar en el que estaba era completamente desconocido para ella, estaba en una habitación sin luces , totalmente negra , extrañamente , alguna clase de cosa rara, obra de la bruja obviamente ,la dejaba ver en la oscuridad ,(aunque no había mucho que ver en esa habitación).

Se levantó del piso y se cepilló el cabello con los dedos, algo la alarmó cuando notó que su broche (el que tenía forma de libélula) no estaba en su cabello, miró al suelo pensando que se había caído cuando llegó a esa habitación, pero no encontró nada, "_genial",_ pensó para sus adentros, comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando el golpe contra alguna pared, o lo que fuera, ella solo quería salir de ahí, después de unos cinco minutos , sintió que chocó contra algo, era una pared, después de tocarla ,a ciegas, milagrosamente encontró una perilla, la giró y una puerta negra se abrió con un rechinido, el cual se repitió constantemente gracias a una especie de eco, al parecer, esa habitación era más grande de lo que Coraline imaginaba.

Al salir encontró unas escaleras delante de ella, gruñó para sus adentros, si había una cosa que odiaba más que las recetas de su padre, eran las escaleras , no había ni siquiera comprendido en que o en cual situación estaba y ella ya sentía que estaba yendo lentamente al colmo de sus colmos, no se podía decir a ciencia cierta que iba a encontrar cuando subiera esas escaleras, podía ser cualquier cosa y era obvio que con la bruja manipulando todo lugar al que ella iba , la suerte no estaba de su lado, ni de su lado ni del de Norman.

En otras palabras la única cosa que estaba deseando en ese momento era poder encontrar a Norman y salir de ahí de una vez por todas, quien sabe donde podría estar él , iba a ser difícil porque , solo tenían ¿tres días?, lo de tres días no era específicamente seguro ahora, porque , ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación?, podrían haber sido hasta 2 días, o 1 , _"Maldita tramposa",_ Pensó Coraline mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, a simple vista podía ver que se tenía que fijar muy bien por donde caminaba y coordinar perfectamente cada uno de sus pasos ya que los escalones estaban hechos de nada más y nada menos que de madera podrida y claro, la bruja la quería muerta, tal vez Norman solo era la distracción para llevarla a las garras de la bestia, y si se llegaba a caer ¿que habría en el piso?, ¿hachas? , ¿Estacas?, ¿cuchillos?, esas fueron las cosas que pasaron por la cabeza de Coraline, ella se aferró fuertemente del barandal de las escaleras y comenzó a subir cada escalón de lado (por la orilla de cada escalón).

Fue cuestión de segundos para que un pedazo de madera se derrumbara y dejara a Coraline con su pie izquierdo atascado en el agujero, ella gritó nerviosamente y trató sacar su pie de ahí, ya sus nervios la estaban haciendo imaginar que algo la jalaba hacia abajo pero aún así se las arregló para poder sacarlo de ahí , finalmente salía de esa pesadilla de las escaleras para seguir con cualquiera que fuera la siguiente ya que al terminar de subir las escaleras había otra puerta, la empujó ya que no tenía perilla y frente a ella encontró un lugar lleno de niebla, el suelo estaba rocoso como si hubiera habido un incendio ahí , estaba lleno de arboles retorcidos y sobre todas aquellas rocas carbonizadas había muchos vidrios, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí de repente vio algo que cruzó entre los arboles

-pero que...-, dijo Coraline, de repente esa misma cosa volvió a cruzar, esta vez se detuvo dejando ver claramente la silueta de aquel chico del cabello hacia arriba y el suéter rojo

-¿Norman?-, dijo Coraline, por un momento sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta, en vez de los ojos azules que Norman tenía, estaban dos botones negros, Coraline gritó de horror, y se acercó rápidamente hacia él, no podía creer que el "juego" apenas comenzaba y la bruja había sido tan tramposa como para coserle botones en los ojos a Norman

- dios mío, ella te hizo esto? no, no, no es posible -, balbuceó Coraline,- como fue capaz, maldita tramposa me las va...

-oye, cálmate-, dijo Norman mientras la tomaba de los hombros

- NO NORMAN!, NO ME QUIERO CALMAR, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TE HIZO? ACABA DE MATARTE!-, gritó Coraline

- es que yo no soy Norman, bueno ,no tu Norman, soy el otro Norman-, explicó el otro Norman, la expresión de Coraline cambió rápidamente de preocupación a odio, y quitó las manos de Norman de sus hombros bruscamente

- bien, ¿de qué estás hecho?, ¿aserrín, algodón o arena?-, preguntó furiosa

-¿qué quieres que yo sepa acerca de eso?, no tenía vida cuando me crearon, duh-, dijo el otro Norman en tono de obviedad

-bien, ¿qué tal si tomo un vidrio, te corto en dos y así resolvemos el enigma, botoncitos?-, preguntó Coraline aún más furiosa que antes

-¿porque te envió?-, preguntó Coraline

- solo, digamos que soy como tu compañía, me enviaron para revisar tu progreso -, dijo el otro Norman

-no necesito a nadie que me vigile, mejor devuélvete al agujero negro del que saliste-, dijo Coraline mientras caminaba en círculos tratando de evitar al Norman con ojos de botones

-eso sería trampa-, dijo Norman

- que arrogante eres, Norman nunca se comportaría así-, dijo Coraline mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo

-tú lo has dicho, "Norman nunca se comportaría así", y yo soy el otro Norman-, dijo Norman persiguiendo a la chica de cabello azul

-pues no me agradas y ya déjate de este jueguito tonto, mi tiempo es oro en este momento, muñequito de trapo-, dijo Coraline

- esto no es un... ¡OYE YA BASTA DE ESTAR CAMINANDO EN CIRCULOS!, ¡ME ESTÁS MAREANDO!-, gritó el otro Norman

-wow, ¿acabas de darte cuenta de que ese era mi plan?-, dijo Coraline, de repente sus ojos se desviaron a un camino que había entre dos árboles, pero la entrada estaba llena de plantas espinosas, cuidadosamente del suelo tomó un vidrio un poco largo y se acercó para cortarla, aún perseguida por el otro Norman, o desde su punto de vista "el Norman arrogante"

-bien, tu plan salió bien, ahora para ya-, ordenó el otro Norman

- no vas a decirme que hacer-, dijo Coraline mientras trataba de cortar una de las plantas

- ¿juras?-, dijo el otro Norman entre risas

- mira Norman, o te callas o uso tu cabezota para cortar esta porquería, ¿qué eliges?-, dijo Coraline furiosa

-¿Cómo vas a cortar algo con una cabeza?-, preguntó el otro Norman con aire de victoria, Coraline volteó a verlo

-pues...yo-, dijo

- ajá, prosigue-, dijo el otro Norman aún con ese tonito de aire de victoria

- ARGH!, ¡AL MENOS VOY A GOLPEARTE!-, gritó Coraline furiosa

-tranquila, no es para que grites-, dijo Norman entre risas, Coraline rodó los ojos, Norman ya la estaba hartando

- tres palabras, No-Estoy-Gritando-, dijo Coraline

-no, ahora estás a la defensiva-, dijo el otro Norman

-¡No estoy a la defensiva!-, dijo Coraline aún mas furiosa, comenzó a desquitarse cortando las plantas espinosas

- no me digas-, dijo el otro Norman

- si te digo-, dijo Coraline mientras avanzaba lentamente por el camino ya que había logrado quitar un poco las espinas, Norman fue tras ella

_**MIENTRAS TANTO:**_

_**Punto de vista de Norman:**_

Norman caminaba por los pasillos de especie de vieja mansión, esta tenía el aire de ser la misma casa que la de su tío Prenderghast, solo que estaba más cuidada, aunque los muebles y todas las cosas estaban cubiertos de polvo, caminaba muy lentamente porque ahí también el piso estaba hecho de madera podrida, como había sucedido con Coraline, había otra Coraline detrás de el

- ¿quieres parar de caminar ya?, nos vas a matar a ambos-, se quejó la otra Coraline

-yo nunca te dije que vinieras-, dijo Norman

-no podía quedarme ahí sin vigilarte y dejar que hicieras lo que te da la gana-, dijo la otra Coraline

-pues ahora te vas a tener que aguantar-, dijo Norman

- vamos Norman, no has parado ni siquiera para ir al baño-, dijo Coraline

- ¿cómo quieres que vaya al baño si no he tomado agua desde ayer?-, preguntó Norman

- pues no sé, solo detente, ya me cansé-, dijo Coraline

-pues yo no-, dijo Norman, - ¡y deja de quejarte!-

De repente ambos escucharon un tronido que venía desde el segundo piso

-¿escuchaste eso?-, preguntó Norman

- si-, dijo Coraline, se escuchó ese mismo estruendo otra vez

- Coraline, fuera-, dijo la otra Coraline y de la nada desapareció

escuchó una voz, como la de la otra Coraline , le decía : "si hay buen momento para correr, es ahora" y rodando por las escaleras apareció una roca gigante , en el punto en el que Norman estaba parado se abrió un agujero y Norman cayó dentro de él, acabo en el sótano cayendo de rodillas en el suelo sobre unos vidrios , inspecciono sus rodillas y notó que una de ellas estaba sangrando , quizás alguno de los vidrios se había encajado ahí, sin embargo el no sintió dolor pero si se puso muy nervioso al ver su pantalón cubierto de sangre, se levantó del suelo al ver que la roca seguía detrás de él , de la nada un hacha apareció y le roso la nariz , de no haberse agachado el hacha le habría cortado completamente la nariz, cojeando continuó corriendo como pudo , de repente algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

Unos 15 minutos después, despertó sin recordar nada hasta que vio una sombra delante de él amenazándolo con un cuchillo , intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas así que al no quedarle otra opción pateó a la sombra que estaba adelante de él, no era una persona, pasa su sorpresa era una armadura con vida , comenzó a jalar sus manos hasta que logró cortar lo que las amarraban , trató de correr pero 5 más de esas armaduras lo rodearon , todas con hachas , Norman trató de crear un plan pero otra vez al quedarse sin alternativa gritó lo primero que le ordenaron sus nervios

-MIREN ALLÁ!-, gritó Norman señalando a una pared, milagrosamente todas las armaduras voltearon a donde señalaba su dedo , mientras estaban distraídos Norman se echó a correr de nuevo , abrió la única puerta que había en esa habitación para encontrarse al parecer en el salón de baile ya que había una araña colgando del techo , de repente , varios cuchillos comenzaron a salir del suelo y los vidrios de la araña se estaban cayendo rápidamente y volando por todos lados, Norman corrió esquivándolos lo más rápido que pudo, a solo unos metros de él había otra puerta cuando iba a llegar hacia ella justo frente a sus ojos el punto donde estaba parado se partió en dos dejando la puerta del otro lado, pronto todo el suelo se estaba derrumbando justo debajo de él, en un momento de desesperación no le quedo más alternativa que saltar hacia el otro lado para llegar a la puerta, lo logró apenas, pero el piso se seguía derrumbando debajo de ,el ,intentó frenéticamente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave

- oh vamos, no seas ingrata, ¡hazme esto en cualquier momento pero no ahora!-, le dijo Norman a la puerta

vino a su mente un artículo que había leído en una de las revistas de Courtney, decía que una puerta se podía abrir con un broche o con cualquier otra cosa de punta delgada, se metió las manos a los bolsillos del suéter buscando algo que le fuera útil y sintió algo, para su suerte , era justo lo que necesitaba, un broche, lo sacó de su suéter y difícilmente logró abrir la puerta con él ,justo antes de que el pedazo de suelo en el que él estaba parado se derrumbara por completo, abrió la puerta la cruzó y la cerró bruscamente, al salir de esa mansión se encontraba en algo como una cueva , el se recargó en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo jadeando, tratando de regular su respiración, miró el broche que le había salvado la vida, era un pequeño broche con forma de libélula, lo miró un momento...era el broche de Coraline

- acabas de salvarme la vida, Cor-, susurró Norman, de repente , en la tierra aparecieron 2 pequeñas rocas ,las cuales formaban perfectamente una C y una O, o sea, "CO"

-CO de Coraline, ya lo tengo-, dijo Norman, tomó las dos piedras y las metió a sus bolsillos, hizo lo mismo con el broche y caminó para adentrarse en la cueva….

* * *

**DENLE GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE DECIDÍ NO SER CRUEL Y DEJARLOS ESPERANDO OTRAS DOS SEMANAS PARA ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO XDDDDDDDDDDD, bueno aquí este y ¿para que les doy conclusiones?, ya sabemos lo que paso, la bruja envió a una "Otra Coraline" y un "Otro Norman" a espiar a Norman y a Coraline y la bruja atacó con todas sus ganas a Norman XDDDD, recuerden , ocupo los reviews , esos son los que me ayudan a continuar, así que si me harían el gran favor de dejar aunque sea uno diminuto se los agradecería mucho :).**


	9. Segundo Ataque

**BIEN, OTRA VEZ SIN NADA QUE DECIR XDDD, solo, *pensando*, ok, nada, responderé a los reviews XD**

**KaryLee dice:**Ahhh! Que pasa conmigo? D: No comente el capitulo anterior, rayos!  
Bueh, sólo diré que me encanto (como siempre xD) Y me hizo mucha gracia eso  
de insinuar que a Norman le gusta Aggie, que a Coraline le gusta Wybie y al  
final que le gusta Norman, LOL. Pero a mí también me encantan los ojos de  
Norman *-* jaja Y que genial, ya empieza la aventura! 8D YAAAAY! Y por cierto  
cuando la bruja dijo que juagarían y los separaría, me recordó un poco a  
Saw jajaj

Ahora sobre este capítulo AHHHHHHHH Que emoción, el otro Norman *U* Estoy  
segura que debe lucir tan tierno con esos ojos de botón :D Digo, sé que es  
malo que tenga los ojos así pero creo que se vería lindo xD Y diablos, me  
divirtió su arrogante personalidad. Y hablando del Norman original, eso de  
que no había bebido agua desde ayer, quiere decir que despertó primero que  
Coraline y ha caminado más que ella? O: Genial :D Y pobres rodillas de Norman  
D: Al menos logró escapar gracias al broche de Coraline (:  
Excelente capitulo y ansío el siguiente ;B

**Mi respuesta: **El clásico juego de "a quién le gusta quien" LOL , a mi también me encantan los ojos de Norman, me enamore de ellos en cuanto los vi jeje ,o.O , ¿has notado que Norman tiene el cabello café y los ojos azules y Coraline tiene el cabello azul y los ojos cafés? , jeje, otra cosa en común LOL, y de lo último, la verdad yo nunca he visto Saw o.O XDD.

Sobre el otro capítulo, el se ve tierno con cualquier cosa que le pongas , aunque sí , es muy malo que tenga los ojos así, pero seguro se ve lindo XD, su personalidad arrogante LOL,se atrevió a hacer enojar a Coraline, a eso le llamo yo valentía XD. Sobre el original, si, el despertó antes que ella, mas adelante aclararé eso jeje, perdón si te confundí, sus rodillas :/, enserio me dolió tener que lastimarlo, no lo soporto XD, ME MATA, ME MATA, ME MATA XD, y sobre lo del broche, bien, pensé que sería lindo darle algo de Coraline para que él lo cargara jeje, pensé que sería tierno: D.

**Usagi mitzui dice: ***una flecha rosa con forma de corazón me atraviesa*  
KYAAAAAAA! ME ENAMORE! ME ENAMORE! ME ENAMOREEEE! oh dios creo que me enamore  
del otro Norman, con su actitud arrogante, kyan. Eh, ohhh olvida lo anterior  
-.-U, así me pasa cuando veo que algo me gusta (como dije antes, ahora mi  
obsesión es Kyle (anime) de South Park, ese chico judío es hermoso). Bueno,  
ahora odio a esa bruja, ¿Como se le ocurre hacerle daño a Norman? Menuda  
quiero ver el siguiente capitulooooo, espero subas pronto.

**Mi respuesta: ** o.O el otro Norman enamora chicas LOL , como se estará sintiendo XDD , _"soy todo un galanaxo"_ XDDDDDDD!, Kyan LOL , ahora tienes dos amores XDD, ¿odiar a la bruja?, yo eso lo hago desde que vi la película "Coraline", BAM!, LE HIZO DAÑO, MATALA , MATALA, MATALA XDDDD, no me juzgues tengo ganas de ver a alguien pelear LOL , de hecho a estas alturas yo si la mataria XDD

* * *

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NORMAN:**_

Norman continuo caminando, la pierna había empezado a dolerle después de un rato de haber entrado a esa cueva, esa seguramente era la segunda fase del juego de la bruja y sin duda habría trampas más difíciles, por eso tenía que tener todos sus sentidos alerta, claro, iba a ser muy difícil, es decir, con una pierna lastimada, una bruja vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realiza y una muñeca de trapo con ojos de botón , imitación de Coraline que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles.

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos, Norman siguió caminando, ahora viéndose obligado a cojear , de repente escucho un ruido detrás de él , rápidamente y casi por un acto reflejo se puso en posición de ataque , se volteó y suspiro de alivio al ver a aquel gato negro mirándolo fríamente con sus ojos azules.

-Veo que sigues con vida, me sorprende-, dijo el gato, pero ahora no era como la última vez que Norman solo podía entenderlo gracias a su "sexto sentido", esta vez el gato presentaba una perfecta sincronización de labios , lo cual era otra de las anti-naturales cosas que hacían que a Norman se pusiera la piel de gallina

-pues sí, ¿Qué te hizo creer que no seguiría con vida?-, preguntó Norman

-no me malinterpretes, Babcock, yo nunca dudé de ti, es la bruja la que me preocupa-, dijo el gato, -bueno, no la bruja, es lo que pueda intentar para ponerlos a Coraline y a ti en peligro-, continuó

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó Norman

-Me refiero a que, ella nunca juega limpio y hará hasta lo imposible para quedarse con las almas de ambos, claro, se podría decir que será un poco más cruel con Coraline-, explicó el gato

-¿por qué con ella?-, preguntó Norman

- pues porque sabe que si la lástima, tu estarás ahí para defenderla, los lastimara a los dos y ahí es cuando ella gana-, explicó el gato

- Así que nos quiere a ambos-, dijo Norman

- sí , eso fue lo que dije, con Coraline quiere venganza y a ti te quiere por la capacidad que tienes de comunicarte con la muerte, en otras palabras, Coraline es el plato fuerte y tu el postre-, continuó explicando el gato, Norman se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras del gato

-mira, un ejemplo de las trampas que les pone a ambos, es el viejo truco de "el otro alguien" , por decir esto me refiero a la otra Coraline, esto ya es una de sus principales trampas, ¿sabes?, pienso que eres muy inteligente como para no haberlo notado antes-, dijo el gato

- pues la verdad tenía mis sospechas, pero no pensé que fueran ciertas-, dijo Norman

-pues ahora sabes que sí lo son, Norman, tengo un tiempo muy limitado contigo, de hecho, al estar aquí ahora , hablando contigo pongo en riesgo mi propia vida, la tuya y la de Coraline-, dijo el gato , -así que tengo que irme ahora-

- está bien, solo… si vas a hablar con Coraline, asegúrate de que esté bien, ¿okay?-, dijo Norman

-sí, lo haré, después de todo es la única razón de que esté aquí en este momento arriesgando mi vida, y si quieres otro consejo, saca ese vidrio de tu pierna-, dijo el gato, -no creas que saldrá automáticamente de ahí -

- sí, creo que tendré que intentarlo, antes de que se infecte-, dijo Norman

-pues mas te vale-, dijo el gato, y después de la nada desapareció

-wow, mira esto, el gato Chesire-, dijo Norman para sí y siguió caminando

_**Mientras tanto:**_

_**PUNTTO DE VISTA DE CORALINE:**_

Después de haber salido de ese lugar con aire de cementerio antiguo, Coraline había llegado a un bosque, aún no se había enfrentado a ninguna trampa, a excepción de tener que estar lidiando con el otro Norman y su personalidad arrogante, petulante y molesta

-Oye, y si te interesa, podríamos salir algún día, a diferencia del Norman real yo no mojaba la cama a los 4 años-, dijo el otro Norman mientras perseguía a Coraline

-si digo que sí, ¿te callaras aunque sea un segundo?-, preguntó Coraline irritada

-Tal vez-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿Cómo que tal vez?, si no fueras tan cabeza hueca supieras que eso no es una respuesta-, dijo Coraline

-ay si, a ver dime, ¿Cuántas veces el Norman original te ha contestado con un "tal vez"?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-oh, ahora que lo mencionas, ninguna-, dijo Coraline

-si lo conocieras mejor supieras que es un….

-no necesito conocerlo mejor para saber cómo es el, por lo que veo, tímido, callado y si, algo torpe, tengo que admitirlo y por último, ¡deja de insultarlo!-, dijo Coraline

-es obvio que tienes cierto interés en el-, dijo el otro Norman burlonamente

-no metas tus narices en donde no te importa, botoncitos-, dijo Coraline

-oye, oye, ¿quién te puso de ese humorcito? -, preguntó el otro Norman entre risas

- por si no te ha quedado ya bastante claro, fuiste tú-, dijo Coraline

-gruñona-, dijo el otro Norman simulando toser para que no se le entendiera nada

- vanidoso-, dijo Coraline furiosa

- ay si, mira como sufro, me voy a poner a llorar-, dijo el otro Norman con sarcasmo

-bien, me alegro-, dijo Coraline

-pff, novata-, dijo el otro Norman, Coraline rodó los ojos y se puso un poco roja de furia

- aaw, mira esto, la nenita se enojó-, dijo el otro Norman burlonamente

- sabes, si no fueras de trapo te golpearía en donde más te duele, si me atrevo-, dijo Coraline

- ah ¿sí?, quiero verte hacer eso con Norman, el señor "Hola, tengo una cosa llamada ojos en la cara que hace que me prefieras a mí que al otro Norman"-, dijo el otro Norman

-pues para tu información…-, Crack, los interrumpió un ruido

-¿Qué fue eso?-, preguntó Coraline nerviosamente

- esa es mi señal de que es mi hora de recreo-, dijo el otro Norman entre risas iba a desaparecer cuando Coraline lo agarro del suéter

-no, tú te vas a quedar aquí-, dijo Coraline, Crack, otro ruido, Coraline agarró mas fuerte al otro Norman y se resigno a soltarlo

-oye, esta va en serio, ¡suéltame!-, ordenó el otro Norman

- ¡NO VAS A DECIRME QUE HACER, YA TE LO DIJE!-, gritó Coraline, ¡CRACK!, otra vez ese ruido

-Oye, enserio, tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí Coraline, por favor, suéltame-, rogó el otro Norman

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?-, preguntó Coraline, - ¿Qué?, ¿eres gallina?, ¿no te creías muy hombre?-

- pero es que….-, Comenzó el otro Norman, de repente su vista se desvió hacia un árbol que iba a caer justo encima de Coraline, reacciono rápidamente y la empujo fuera del camino después el se movió rápidamente antes de que el árbol lo alcanzara a el

-es una trampa, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Coraline

- no, ¿tú crees?-, preguntó el otro Norman con sarcasmo, de repente entre medio de ellos dos cayó una bola de fuego, ambos gritaron nerviosamente

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!-, gritó Coraline

- yo ya me tengo que ir, en serio-, dijo el otro Norman nerviosamente

- no, no, no, tu eres un cómplice de la bruja así que ahora te quedas aquí-, dijo Coraline , lo agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y se echó a correr, mientras caminaban varias bolas de fuego caían por el lado que iba Coraline ella las esquivaba como podía, una que otra vez lograban quemarle algunos mechones de cabello, continuo corriendo sin soltar al otro Norman hasta que tuvo que detenerse porque delante de ella había un barranco cuando menos pensó tenía algo así como una ola de fuego detrás de ella, miro hacia todos lados tratando de armar uno de sus locos planes

-oh ¡vamos!, ¡es muy mal momento para que te quedes sin ideas Coraline!-, dijo el otro Norman nerviosamente tratando de zafarse de Coraline

- ¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE NO TENÍA UN PLAN, IDIOTA?! -, gritó Coraline, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el barranco

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? , ¡NOS VAS A MATAR A LOS DOS!-, gritó el otro Norman mientras iban por los aires

-no, no, no, me mataré yo, tu eres de trapo, genio-, dijo Coraline

-¡NO ME LEVANTES EL TONO!-, gritó el otro Norman

- ¡YO NO LO ESTOY LEVANTANDO!, ¡ERES TU EL QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO!-, gritó Coraline, de repente ambos cayeron boca abajo en el suelo, obvio, el otro Norman no sintió nada, pero Coraline tuvo que quedarse ahí un momento para poder recuperarse, se levantó, tosió y después escupió un poco de sangre, hasta ella tenía que admitirlo, era increíble que siguiera viva

* * *

Mientras Norman seguía caminando, de la nada sintió un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, se apoyó de la pared que tenía más cerca y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el dolor pudiera irse, fueron esas visiones otra vez, el veía a Coraline, logró ver la escena en la que se conocieron, todo tan claro, como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez , solo que sin sonido alguno, Norman abrió los ojos, inmediatamente supo que Coraline estaba en problemas , volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que algo sucediera.

* * *

-¿e-estás bien?-, extrañamente preguntó el otro Norman, Coraline se volteó dándole una mirada de muerte, la cual desapareció cuando notó que no tenía botones en los ojos, era Norman, su Norman

-oh dios, pero, ¿cómo?-, preguntó Coraline en shock

-estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sé como lo hice-, dijo Norman, de repente el lugar donde Coraline estaba parada comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué demonios?-, dijo Coraline, otra vez se volvió a temblar

-uh, creo que sé que significa esto-, dijo Norman nerviosamente

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Coraline nerviosamente, de repente Coraline se dio cuenta de que Norman comenzó a palidecer, más bien, estaba desapareciendo

-creo que me tengo que ir-, dijo Norman

-no, no, no, no me dejes aquí sola por favor-, rogó Coraline

-solo muévete-, dijo Norman, después de eso, volvió a tener ojos de botones

-maldita sea-, dijo Coraline

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes algún problema con que esté aquí?-, preguntó el otro Norman

- para tu información, claro que si –, dijo Coraline, el lugar donde Coraline estaba continuo temblando , recordó que Norman le había dicho que se moviera de ahí, rápidamente se quitó , de la tierra salió una mano, mejor dicho, un hueso cubierto de carne podrida y le agarró el pie a Coraline , ella comenzó a sacudir su pie nerviosamente, cuando logro quitar la mano de su pie, la mano se aferro a una raíz que estaba sobresalía de la tierra y poco después de la tierra salió el cuerpo completo de un zombie

-¿¡ZOMBIES?! , ¿¡ENSERIO BRUJA?!-, gritó Coraline furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera gritar otra cosa, unos diez zombies mas aparecieron rodeándolos a ella y al otro Norman

-wow, ahora entiendo porque Norman está tan traumado, esto está horrible-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿tú crees?-, preguntó Coraline con sarcasmo

-algo me dice que estos si comen cerebros-, dijo el otro Norman

- no me digas-, dijo Coraline, volvió a agarrarlo fuertemente de la muñeca y después delante de un zombie lo agarro de escudo

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?-, gritó el otro Norman

- ¡ES HIJO DE LA BRUJA!, ¡A EL NO LO PUEDEN LASTIMAR!-, gritó Coraline aún con el otro Norman de escudo

- ¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-sí, lo siento-, dijo Coraline, ambos notaron que todos los zombies seguían caminando hacia ellos

-bien, no está funcionando-, dijo el otro Norman

-bien, plan B-, dijo Coraline

-¡¿CUAL ES EL PLAN B?!-, gritó el otro Norman , Coraline se puso delante del otro Norman y pateó a uno de los zombies , rápidamente este cayó al suelo abriéndole camino a Coraline y al otro Norman , aún les faltaban 9 zombies así que se echaron a correr , no mucho después se encontraron con tres caminos

-¿ahora hacia donde?-, preguntó el otro Norman, Coraline miró los tres caminos un momento, no tenían mucho tiempo, los zombies seguían tras ellos

-¡AL DIABLO!-, gritó Coraline y corrió hacia el camino del medio, supo que no estaba equivocada cuando la entrada se cubrió de plantas espinosas y la misma ola de fuego comenzó a perseguirlos, de repente Coraline sintió una punzada de dolor en su codo, se había quemado ,no gritó ni nada solo se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor, poco después, lograron llegar al final del camino, no había nada , ni puerta ni nada, era una pared, o al menos eso creía Coraline, chocaron con ella

-bien, este es el fin, felicita a Norman de mi parte-, dijo Coraline, el otro Norman la miró y después miro el fuego justo detrás de ellos

-no, no es el fin-, dijo el otro Norman, Coraline paró una ceja, el otro Norman golpeo la pared, sonaba hueca, lo que significaba que había algo al otro lado y eso no era una pared, era una puerta, Coraline miró toda la pared buscando una perilla o algo, no había, había solo un agujero donde se supone que debería ir la perilla

- ayúdame, a la de tres, 1, 2 ,3-, dijo Coraline, ambos empujaron aquella pared, se movió un poco, el fuego estaba casi detrás de ellos

-1, 2, ¡3!-, contó el otro Norman esta vez, una gran puerta pesada de madera se abrió, ambos la cruzaron rápidamente y la cerraron de golpe, el fuego desapareció, lo habían logrado, habían pasado la primer trampa, ahora, se encontraban en la vieja casa de Coraline, en Michigan , estaba tal como ella la recordaba , solo que esta vez los muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico, al igual que el día de la mudanza, Coraline dejó salir un suspiro de nostalgia

- yo, yo recuerdo este lugar-, dijo Coraline

-y yo, estoy en problemas-, dijo el otro Norman, Coraline volteo a verlo y este desapareció en una nube de polvo

- bien, al menos voy a descansar un rato-, dijo Coraline para si

* * *

El otro Norman apareció en el Pink Palace, en la habitación en la que usualmente estaba la otra madre, delante de él estaba un sillón con forma de bicho y la otra Coraline estaba de pie a un lado de ese sillón

-¿está aquí?, Corazón-, preguntó la bruja

-s-si aquí está, señorita-, dijo la otra Coraline con un evidente tono de terror en su voz, el otro Norman tragó saliva cuando vio que el sillón se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba la bruja golpeándose uno de sus botones con sus manos de aguja fríamente, la otra Coraline miró al suelo nerviosamente y el otro Norman se mordió el labio esperando palabra alguna

-ven aquí, cariño, acércate-, dijo la bruja, el otro Norman caminó dos pasos hacia adelante

-acércate más, quiero verte de cerca-, dijo la bruja maliciosamente, el otro Norman caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar justo delante de ella

-y-yo, puedo explicar lo que pasó, l-lo juro-, dijo el otro Norman nerviosamente

-sssh-, lo calló la bruja y le puso un una de sus manos de aguja en la nariz

-Norman, Norman-, dijo la bruja maliciosamente, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, después de dar unas vueltas, se acercó a la otra Coraline, la agarró de las muñecas y la jaló hasta el otro Norman, ella permaneció congelada todo el tiempo, hasta cuando la puso delante del otro Norman

-dime Norman, ¿sabes quién es ella?-, preguntó la bruja

- ¿Coraline?-, contestó Norman en modo de pregunta

-exacto, ¿sabes como la quiero yo a ella?-, preguntó la otra bruja ahora poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la otra Coraline

-no sé-, contestó el otro Norman nerviosamente

-No sé, dice el-, dijo la bruja entre risas, soltó a la otra Coraline, tomó un cuchillo que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo lanzó violentamente hacia la pared que estaba atrás del otro Norman y de la otra Coraline, a ambos les pasó por la cabeza pero se agacharon rápidamente antes de que los atravesara, el cuchillo quedó clavado perfectamente en la pared

-¡MUERTA!, NORMAN, ¡LA QUIERO MUERTA!-, gritó la bruja

- y dime Coraline, ¿sabes cómo lo quiero yo a él?-, preguntó la bruja

-¿muerto?-, contestó la otra Coraline también en modo de pregunta

-exactamente-, dijo la bruja

-estuve tan cerca Norman, ¡TAN CERCA!-, gritó la bruja

-es que, ella, no…Coraline me obligó me agarro de la muñeca y no me sol…

-¡A MI ESO NO ME INTERESA!, SI TAN SOLO HUBIERAS MANTENIDO LA BOCA CERRADA, SI NO LE HUBIERAS DICHO QUE ESA PUERTA ESTABA AHÍ, ¡ELLA ESTARÍA TOTALMENTE ROSTIZADA EN ESTE MOMENTO!, ¡ASÍ DE CERCA ESTUVE NORMAN!-, gritó la bruja, ahora nariz contra nariz con el otro Norman, Norman se estremeció al tenerla tan cerca

-pero yo…

- ¡CONMIGO ESOS PEROS NO TE VAN A FUNCIONAR NORMAN!, ¿sabes lo que esa niña me hizo además de quitarme la mano?-, preguntó la bruja furiosa, el otro Norman negó con la cabeza nerviosamente

-me quitó fuerza, me quitó poder, ¡DE NO SER POR ESA DESGRACIADA NIÑA NO ESTARIAMOS EN ESTA SITUACION!, ¡POR ESO NECESITO SU ALMA AHORA!, ¡no te mato solo porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacer otro de ti!-, dijo la bruja, el otro Norman retrocedió nerviosamente, pero la bruja lo seguía

-¿sabes porque el Norman original pudo reemplazarte por un momento?, ¡PORQUE NO DEBERÍAS HABER ESTADO AHÍ NORMAN!, ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO HASTA ESE NORMAN ES MAS PODEROSO QUE YO!-, gritó la bruja

-¡CORALINE!-, le gritó la bruja a la otra Coraline

-¿sí?, señorita-, contestó ella

- ¡NO DEJES QUE NORMAN SE ENTERÉ!-, ordenó la bruja

- no señorita-, dijo la otra Coraline nerviosamente

-no quiero que esto se repita, ¿ENTENDISTE NORMAN?-, gritó la bruja

-s-si, ya lo tengo-, dijo el otro Norman nerviosamente

-¡QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!-, comenzó la bruja, se acercó al otro Norman y comenzó a toquetearle los cachetes

-si esto se vuelve a repetir, yo personalmente te tiraré al pozo, aunque sea lo último que haga, ¿entendiste?-, preguntó fingiendo un tono dulce, el otro Norman se estremeció

-s-si señora-, dijo el otro Norman nerviosamente

- bien, entonces, el juego continua, ustedes dos, largo de aquí, tienen trabajo que hacer-, dijo la bruja, el otro Norman y la otra Coraline salieron corriendo de la habitación, la bruja se quedo sentada en su sillón de bicho, miró un momento el cuchillo que había clavado en la pared y después vio las fotos de sus "objetivos" que estaban arriba de la chimenea, las cuales en realidad eran dos fotos , una de Coraline y otra de Norman , se asomó por una rendija que quedó abierta de la puerta para revisar que el otro Norman y la otra Coraline habían salido de ahí cuando notó que si:

-¡WYBOURNE!, ¡COURTNEY!-, llamó la bruja, casi inmediatamente la otra Courtney y el otro Wybie aparecieron en la puerta

-¿sí?, señora-, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes-,dijo la bruja…

* * *

**¡AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO!, YAY!, ESTOY FELIZ!, ¡ParaNorman ya tiene Fanfiction Arrchive! LOL , JA! , Coraline metió en problemas al otro Norman, otra cosa que me hace sentir feliz XDD, se lo merecía -_- , espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , hasta ahora es el más largo , y…con el que más he batallado o.O , por eso es tan largo XDD, 3000 palabras para ser precisos XD, no se me asusten jeje, por cierto, tengo otra historia "****Normaline One-Shots"**** , así que , para los que sean fans de "Normaline" ahí tienen mi colección de One-Shots , hasta ahora tiene solo un capitulo , que se titula "****En El Aeropuerto"**** , no doy spoliers LOL , no, eso ni de chiste XD.**

**También quisiera darle las gracias a ****"Woodswolf"****(no sé si lea esto) , que me avisó por vía PM que ParaNorman ya tenía Fanfiction Archive , bien , gracias XDDD.**


	10. El Adiós De La Otra Courtney

**YYY…AGAIN WITH NOTHING TO SAY LOL, voy a responder a los reviews**

**KaryLee dice: **Waaa! Ya extrañaba el fic D:

¿Norman había tenido un vidrio en su rodilla todo este tiempo? 9-9 OMG Hasta a mi me dolió xD  
Y hablando del otro Norman, oh, este me hace tanta gracia xD y aún más, como le responde Coraline, ¿invitarla a salir?, wow! Jajaja  
Y luego "¡ES HIJO DE LA BRUJA!, ¡A EL NO LO PUEDEN LASTIMAR!" Oh, cielos, te juro que me reí como loca en esa parte xD Aw, pero luego sentí tanta lástima con el trato que les dio la bruja a los otros Coraline y Norman D:  
Oh, y lo mejor, la mejor parte: LA OTRA COURTNEY Y EL OTRO WYBIE! OMFG! Sospecho que el próximo capítulo será aun mejor *-*  
Y yo también me puse toda feliz cuando vi que ya había archive de ParaNorman, por fin! :'D jaja

**Mi respuesta:** yo también lo extrañaba jeje, me estaba haciendo sufrir a mi misma XD.

Sip, tenía un vidrio, mejor dicho al final del capítulo anterior aún lo tiene (ya verás lo que pasa con ese asunto, relax), en la rodilla , y si, duele mucho XD, la quiere invitar a salir LOL (suerte con eso campeón, suerte con eso XD) , ¡ES HIJO DE LA BRUJA!, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió ,lo hice como para suavizar el momento XD (no para el otro Norman XD), y sobre el trato que les da, lo sé, hasta yo tenía ganas de golpearla cuando hice eso y eso que es mi fic LOL.

Bueno, sobre que será mejor, espero que así te parezca jeje.

**Usagi Mitzui dice:** NOOOOO! (mirada asesina) nadie, ni siquiera esa bruja, trata mal a mi otro Normancofcof digo, al otro norman. Me pregunto que cosa le pedirá Araña (la bruja) a Wyborn y la hermana de Norman (no se como se escribe su nombre), algo malo pienso. Voy directo a ver tu otro fic.  
Yey! Norman ya tiene archivo (directo a ParaNorman archive

**Mi respuesta: **¿Tu otro Norman?, LOL, LOL, LOL, Cupido anda en el aire XDD, te consigo una cita con el si quieres, ok no. XDDD, a mi también me duele que lo trate mal :/, pero así es esa desgraciada bruja, no tiene remedio XDDD, ya verás lo que les pidió , ya lo verás XDDDD.

* * *

El otro Wybie y la otra Courtney avanzaron con todo el terror del mundo sobre sus hombros hacia la bruja, ella se les quedo viendo un momento y después habló

-los enviaré al otro mundo-, dijo la bruja

-¿Perdón?-, dijo la otra Courtney

-necesito que investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre las vidas de Coraline y Norman-, dijo la bruja

-pero se supone que yo estoy en el hospital-, dijo el otro Wybie

-¡PUES ARRGLATELAS!-, gritó la bruja haciendo que el otro Wybie saltara del susto

-si señora-, dijo el otro Wybie

-¿Qué hago con la Courtney real?-, preguntó la otra Courtney

-¡DISTRAELA CON ALGO!-, gritó la bruja

-si señora-, dijo la otra Courtney

- pero y que pasa si….-, comenzó el otro Wybie antes de que la bruja lo interrumpiera

- no me obligues a coserte la boca otra vez Wybourne-, dijo la bruja

-lo siento-, dijo el otro Wybie

-a la cuenta de tres no estarán aquí-, dijo la bruja, -uno-

-no, no, espere-, rogó la otra Courtney

-dos-, continuó la bruja

-pero…-, dijo el otro Wybie

-tres-, dijo la bruja, al instante los dos desaparecieron

* * *

Norman estaba sentado en el suelo pensando cómo sacar el vidrio de su pierna, suspiró nerviosamente, tomó una piedra afilada y cortó su pantalón por la parte que calculó que más o menos estaba la herida, no estaba muy mal pero si era un poco grave, era una cortada más o menos grande y se podía ver como una punta del vidrio sobresalía de ahí, había algo de sangre ahí, Norman se maldijo por haber heredado de su madre eso de tenerle miedo a las heridas y a la sangre, por un momento, aunque sabía que no había comido nada sintió que iba a vomitar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se tapo la boca antes

"_Contrólate Norman, contrólate Norman Babcock"_, Pensó para sí, con su mano derecha tocó la herida, al instante le dolió

-okay, mala idea-, dijo Norman hablando solo, de repente un zapato que salió de la nada le golpeo la cabeza

-OW!-, gritó Norman

- ¡Hola guapo!-, escuchó una voz que venía de arriba de él, era la otra Coraline, estaba sentada en una de las rocas que había en una de las partes altas de la cueva, Norman rodó los ojos

-¿tu otra vez?-, preguntó irritado

- sí, yo otra vez-, contestó la otra Coraline,- sabes algo, yo que tu tomaría ese vidrio y lo arrancaría sin pensarlo dos veces-, dijo la otra Coraline, Norman solo volvió a rodar los ojos y siguió concentrado en cómo sacar el vidrio

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te comieron la lengua los fantasmas?-, preguntó la otra Coraline

- ¿Qué tal el clima ahí arriba?-, preguntó Norman

- está genial-, dijo la otra Coraline, -eres muy considerado al preguntar eso-

-muy graciosa-, dijo Norman con sarcasmo

- lo sé, en serio me alaga que lo notes-, contestó la otra Coraline con sarcasmo , de repente ella escuchó un grito proveniente de Norman , volteó a verlo y notó que había logrado sacar una diminuta parte del vidrio de su pierna

-¿te duele mucho?-, preguntó la otra Coraline en un tono más serio, no en su tono molesto

-¿tú crees?-, preguntó Norman con sarcasmo mientras secaba una lagrima que le corría por la mejilla, cuando menos pensó tenía a la otra Coraline arrodillada junto a el

-s-se supone que no debería de hacer esto así que te voy a pedir que por favor no me delates-, dijo la otra Coraline, antes de que Norman pudiera hablar la otra Coraline sacó una venda y una bolsa con algodones de los bolsillos de su pijama naranja

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-, preguntó Norman nerviosamente

- cierra los ojos-, ordenó la otra Coraline, Norman obedeció, solo logro sentir como las manos de la otra Coraline tocaron su pierna

-ábrelos-, dijo menos de 5 minutos después, cuando abrió los ojos Norman la encontró enredando la venda alrededor de su pierna, donde antes estaba la herida, el vidrio estaba a un lado de la otra Coraline

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-, preguntó Norman

-en este mundo todo es posible-, dijo la otra Coraline, -por cierto, estas cosas se las quité a la bruja, si sabe que te ayude, me mata, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿entiendes?-

-entiendo-, dijo Norman, la otra Coraline amarró la venda

-ya está-, dijo ella y se puso de pie, después ayudó a Norman a ponerse de pie

- gracias-, dijo Norman

- no te preocupes-, dijo la otra Coraline, le agarró las manos, volteó a todas partes, cuando notó que no había nadie disimuladamente puso una botella de agua de medio litro en las manos de Norman

-tienes los labios muy resecos, estoy segura de que esto servirá-, dijo la otra Coraline casi en susurro,- este será nuestro secreto, recuérdalo-

-lo tengo, gracias otra vez-, dijo Norman, la otra Coraline sonrío débilmente y ella y Norman comenzaron a caminar

* * *

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**__**  
**_

La canción de "Boyfriend" cantada por _Justin Bieber_ sonaba a todo volumen cuando la otra Courtney llegó a la casa de Jennifer, apareció justo afuera del cuarto en el que aparentemente estaba la Courtney real, era obvio, ella ni siquiera sabía que su hermano menor había desaparecido de la paz de la tierra y que estaba poniendo en juego su vida en ese momento, la otra Courtney se recargó en la puerta para lograr escuchar algo que no fuera esa canción

-No, entonces él le dijo: lo siento pero a mí me gustan las rubias, no las pelirrojas, ¡JA!, ¡en su cara!-, escuchó decir a Courtney aparentemente hablando por teléfono, la otra Courtney abrió la puerta un poco, vio a la Courtney real hablando por teléfono, escuchando música en un Ipod y pintándose las uñas con esmalte azul fosforescente, para mala suerte de la otra Courtney , la Courtney real aún con tanto alboroto que tenía logró escuchar el rechinido de la puerta

-Norman, si tienes hambre hay sopa instantánea en la alacena, caliéntala si sabes encender el microondas-, dijo Courtney sin voltear a la puerta, la otra Courtney paró una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente, si en algo era experta, era en el sabotaje

-¿juras que soy Norman?-, preguntó la otra Courtney burlonamente, la Courtney real miró extrañamente por la rendija de la puerta, no había nada

-Nicole, te pongo en espera-, dijo Courtney mientras ponía en espera la llamada

-estoy detrás de ti, guapa-, dijo la otra Courtney, Courtney al escuchar exactamente una voz igual a la de ella se volteó alarmada para verse a ella misma con unos botones en los ojos , al instante gritó horrorizada y se cayó de la cama por el susto , de repente se calmo

-wow, que gran trasero tengo, en serio-, dijo Courtney

-ay no, no, nena, ese color azul no te queda en las uñas-, dijo la otra Courtney

-lo sé, pero quería que esa chica, Caroline o como sea que se llame viera que no es la única que puede tener algo azul-, dijo Courtney,- un momento…. ¡NO ME LASTIMES!, ¡LLEVATE A NORMAN SI QUIERES .PERO A MI NO!, ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN Y DEMASIADO BONITA PARA MORIR!-, gritó Courtney, a la otra Courtney se le ocurrió un plan cuando escuchó las palabras "Llévate a Norman si quieres ,pero a mí no", ella puso una sonrisa maliciosa y habló

-¿llevarme a Norman?, pff, novata, eso ya lo hice-, dijo la otra Courtney, los ojos de Courtney se abrieron en shock, se levantó del suelo y se miró a ella misma en sus ojos de botón, la otra Courtney seguía con una sonrisa retante en el rostro, sus brazos con uñas de pintura rosa chillante estaban cruzados en su pecho

-¿Qué le hiciste?-, preguntó Courtney furiosa, la otra Courtney miró sus uñas ignorando la pregunta de Courtney, obviamente provocándola aún más de lo que ya estaba

-¿No vas a decirme?, bien, lo haremos por las buenas y si no por las malas-, amenazó Courtney

-dime lo que sabes de él y con gusto te diré donde está, lo haremos por las buenas y si no por las malas-, amenazó la otra Courtney

-demonios, eres buena-, dijo Courtney

-eso ya lo sabía, gracias por recordármelo-, dijo la otra Courtney

-¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A NORMAN?!-, gritó Courtney

-no te lo diré-, dijo la otra Courtney

-oh, claro que lo harás-, dijo Courtney

-¿Cómo piensas obligarme?-, preguntó la otra Courtney burlonamente

-¡ASÍ!-, gritó Courtney mientras la tiraba a la cama y comenzaba a golpearla, la otra Courtney respondió pero ella le pegó con su puño en la cara y le tiró una patada con una fuerza inhumana haciéndola pegar en la pared, Courtney quedó con un ojo morado y el cabello suelto apoyada contra la pared, la otra Courtney se acercó a la Courtney real y se arrodilló delante de ella,

-¿Qué dices ahora?, ¿vas a decirme que sabes sobre él?-, preguntó maliciosamente, la Courtney real miró a su otro yo un momento

-busca en la separación de atrás de mi maleta, debajo de la cama, en el ático hay una caja con una N marcada, busca ahí, también encontrarás algo debajo del asiento trasero del auto-, dijo la Courtney real débilmente antes de caer inconsciente, la otra Courtney sonrío

-eso era lo que quería escuchar-, dijo hablando sola, fue a gatas hasta la cama y metió la mano debajo buscando algo estuvo moviendo basura por más de dos minutos hasta que sintió que toco algo así como un libro, lo sacó, era un álbum de fotografías, decía en la portada: _"Old Photos" , e_staba cubierto de polvo, lo limpió con la mano y lo abrió, en la primera foto estaba una mujer en una silla mecedora con un bebé en brazos , a un lado de ella estaba una pequeña niña rubia , su cabello agarrado en dos colas de cerdo, llevaba unos zapatos deportivos blancos una falda azul , una blusa naranja y una chaqueta de mezclilla, esa pequeña niña miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules eléctricos a la pequeña creatura en los brazos de su madre como si fuera la cosa más linda del mundo, la otra Courtney comprendió enseguida esa foto, el bebé era Norman, la mujer era Sandra y la niña, no era otra más que Courtney, ella soltó una pequeña risa y dio vuelta a la pagina, estaba Courtney un poco más grande con Norman a su lado, él aparentemente había estado llorando ya que tenía los ojos rojos , Courtney lo tenía tomado de la mano, ella estaba sonriendo, en ese entonces Norman tenía el cabello un poco más corto, foto tras foto , la culpa se comía aún más a la otra Courtney.

Cuando terminó de ver ese álbum fue directo a buscar en la maleta de la Courtney real, encontró un diario, comenzó desde las últimas páginas

"_ha sido una noche muy larga, algo loco me pasó, así es, me enfrente a unos Zombies, creo que esta noche aprendí (yuck esa palabra me da escalofríos) más de lo que voy a aprender en toda mi vida, me di cuenta de que mi hermano en realidad ve fantasmas, ¿no es una locura?, pero a la vez pienso que es genial, pero conociéndolo, querrá que todo lo que pasó esta noche se mantenga en secreto (argh!, Norman), el acaba de parar una maldición , realmente lo hizo, no sé cómo fue capaz , con lo nervioso que es, otra de las cosas locas fue que me enamoré del hermano del mejor amigo de Norman su nombre es Mitch Downe, resultó que no era mi tipo (no exactamente, simplemente, no quiero hablar de eso)._

_No creo que pueda escribir mucho porque para ser sincera me estoy cayendo de sueño, anoche no dormí nada, como conclusión solo tengo que, acabo de descubrir que tengo el mejor hermano del mundo y si, su nombre es Norman Babcock, es un mata-zombies lo sé , pero no cambiaría nada de él, estoy segura de que él no lo cree, la verdad, comienzo a creer que él piensa que yo lo odio, pero es todo lo contrario, hoy el me demostró que no hay que juzgar por la apariencias, que no está tan mal ser diferente algunas veces…bueno, fueron muchas cosas (no me quiero poner cursi así que dejémoslo hasta aquí), y si alguna vez (dudo que pase) el llega a leer este diario, quiero que sepa que estoy muy orgullosa de él y….que es el mejor hermano del mundo._

_Firma:_

_Courtney Babcock."_

Así decía una de las paginas que leyó la otra Courtney en el diario de la Courtney real, abajo había una foto en la que estaba la Courtney real, claro, y Norman, estaban sentados en el sillón, con su edad actual, Courtney de 16 y Norman de 11, en la escena en la que fue tomada la foto, todos los cojines del sillón estaban tirados en el suelo, Courtney estaba amenazando a Norman con un lápiz labial, pero no en el mal sentido, era como un juego entre hermano y hermana, aunque la otra Courtney sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía corazón , logró sentir claramente que algo se derritió dentro de ella cuando vio la sonrisa de Norman, en ese momento lo supo, ella no podía lastimar a Norman….ella no quería lastimarlo...

* * *

_-We Know the true, he´s just like you…-, _cantó Norman en voz Baja,

-mira, mira, mira, que ahora hasta cantante me saliste-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¿esto?, nah, es solo una canción que encontré al azar en internet, no recuerdo exactamente cuál era su nombre -, dijo Norman (**Norman's Walk la letra la compuso RomanyTitre: ** watch?v=0-C2E-c5i1Y** , está hermosa, la recomiendo) **

-¿sabes a quién le gustaría escucharte?, a la Coraline real-, dijo la otra Coraline

-no empieces con eso, ¿quieres?, la verdad no estoy muy de humor como para hablar de eso en este momento-, dijo Norman

-el nene no está de buen humor, oh, ya lo tengo, el bebé ya se quiere dormir, tiene sueño, ¿quieres un biberón?-, preguntó la otra Coraline burlonamente

- esto ya es en serio, me estás dando una horrible jaqueca-, dijo Norman algo irritado, -¿podrías decirme que horas son?-

-pues , contando las horas que estuviste inconsciente mas las cuatro horas que estuvimos caminando desde entonces , yo calcularía que en este momento , en este mundo, son exactamente, las 3:45…de la mañana-,dijo la otra Coraline, los ojos de Norman se abrieron en shock

-las 3 de la ¿Qué?-, preguntó aún en shock

- de la mañana-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¿serías tan amable de decirme cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-, preguntó Norman

-2 horas y 45 minutos exactamente-, dijo la otra Coraline

- que martirio, esto es un asco, no es justo-, se quejó Norman

-estás empezando a sonar como tu hermana-, dijo la otra Coraline

-oh bien, al fin y al cabo tenía que sacar aunque sea una cosa de ella-, dijo Norman

-Norman ya basta, tienes que dormir, te vas a poner de mal humor y ni creas que yo estaré dispuesta a tolerar tus rabietas-, dijo la otra Coraline

-he aguantado cosas peores que estas-, dijo Norman, la otra Coraline solo lo miró y paró una ceja

-es muy difícil entender tu expresión si no tienes ojos, ¿lo sabías?-, preguntó Norman

-sí, lo sé-, dijo la otra Coraline, de repente la otra Coraline escuchó una voz en su cabeza "ven aquí", decía

-espera, tengo que irme-, dijo la otra Coraline

-adelante-, dijo Norman, de repente la otra Coraline desapareció en una nube de polvo.

* * *

Ella apareció fuera de la habitación de la otra madre, el otro Norman también estaba ahí, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas

-Norman, ¿q-que sucede?, ¿te lastimó?, ¿sucedió algo?-, preguntó la otra Coraline nerviosamente, el otro Norman la miró, se acercó a ella y le apretó las manos

- es Courtney-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-, preguntó la otra Coraline

-¡AQUÍ VAS A HACER LO QUE YO DIGA!, ¡¿ENTENDISTE COURTNEY?!-, los interrumpió un grito de la bruja

-¡NO, NO VOY A HACER LO QUE TU DIGAS!, ERES UN ESPECTRO DEL INFIERNO, NO VOY A HACER NADA DE LO QUE TU DIGAS, ¡YA NO!-, gritó la otra Courtney

- ¡NO ME RETES COURTNEY!-, gritó la bruja

-la va a matar, no puede ser, la va matar-, dijo el otro Norman, la otra Coraline lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo

-¿Qué te hicieron?, ¡DIMELO! ellos son solo niños, niños indefensos a los que tu lastimas, ¿¡POR QUÉ ESE ODIO HACÍA ELLOS?!-, gritó la otra Courtney

- ¡POR RAZONES QUE NO TE INTERESAN!, ¡CALLATE O TE COSO LA BOCA COURTNEY!-, gritó la bruja

-prefiero estar muerta a ayudarte a lastimar a Norman y a Coraline-, dijo la otra Courtney

-¿quieres morir?, voy a cumplir tu deseo-, dijo la bruja

- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡MATAME A MI!-, gritó el otro Norman histéricamente, la otra Coraline lo agarró de los brazos para evitar que se lanzara hacia la bruja

- ¡USTEDES DOS QUEDENSE AFUERA!-, gritó la bruja y cerró la puerta violentamente, ambos, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman se quedaron fuera de la habitación de la bruja o "La Habitación De Los Bichos",

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!-, escucharon gritar a la bruja, durante los 10 minutos siguientes toda la casa se lleno de los gritos de dolor de la otra Courtney

-¡NO!, ¡YA BASTA!, ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!, ¡MALDITO ESPECTRO!-, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon gritar a la otra Courtney, después…todo silencio, ni un alma moviéndose, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman se quedaron ahí congelados , nada , todo silencio, no mas gritos , no había nada , al instante lo supieron, la otra Courtney ya no estaba…la bruja la había matado, la perilla de la puerta giró lentamente y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido dejando ver a la bruja con una pequeña muñeca igual a la Courtney real en su única mano

-¡ENTREN ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN!-, gritó la bruja, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman entraron a la habitación

- tienen cinco minutos-, dijo la bruja antes de cerrar la puerta, ahí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, había mucha arena debajo de ella, claro, lo que debería de ser sangre en el mundo real

- vamos, despídete de ella-, dijo la otra Coraline, el otro Norman se acercó a Courtney y se arrodilló junto delante de ella, la tomó del cuello cuidadosamente y la volteó , en su cara tenía varios rasguñones, obviamente de las garras de la bruja , su cabello estaba suelto , en sus botones se reflejaba perfectamente el fuego de la chimenea

-perdón por hacerte pasar por esto, toma esta disculpa de parte mía y del Norman real-, dijo el otro Norman, miró arriba de la chimenea y vio la foto de la Coraline real y del Norman real, una expresión enojada se dibujó en su cara, miró lo que quedaba de la otra Courtney y después volteo a ver a la otra Coraline recargada en la puerta vigilando que la bruja no llegara, cuidadosamente puso la cabeza de la otra Courtney en el suelo y se levantó después fue hacía la otra Coraline

-el juego debe continuar-, dijo el otro Norman , la otra Coraline lo miró y entendió lo que significaba, le sonrío, cerraron su trato con una promesa de meñique y salieron de la habitación de los bichos….

* * *

**OK , OK, OK , esto no tiene sentido, ¿¡ POR-QUE-DEMONIOS-ESTOY-LLORANDO?!, ES MI FIC , pero…creo que me dolió hacerle eso a la otra Courtney, ella era un ángel, un ángel, MALDITA BRUJA *Agarro la cierra eléctrica*, SE LAS VA A ARREGLAR CONMIGO, ok no. XD, pero si soy capaz, eem, ¿Cuáles son las palabras?, ok ya lo tengo ,ÑA ÑA ÑA , Papper Jam Dipper XDD ok ya. , acabo de ver ese episodio, creo que me traumé O.o **

**¡Estoy feliz!, mi profesor de inglés dijo: **_**"Es Que Se Cree Norman Babcock, Ese Que Sale en ParaNorman"**_**, OH DIOS!, LO DIJO!, LO DIJO!, LO DIJO!, MENCIONÓ A NORMAN XDDD, estoy emocionada por eso XDDD, ahora inglés es mi materia favorita LOL, bien hasta el próximo capítulo, Ahora… me largó a escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Normaline One-Shots" LOL , voy a acabar toda estresada XDD.**


	11. Other Courtney's Last Signal

**Okay, si quiero ser sincera, no sé ni por qué diablos nunca sé que poner en la introducción, pero ok, HERE WE GO WITH TE REVIEWS GUYS!, YEAH!. **_  
_

**Usagi Mitzui dice: **"como ves? cupido me flecho, me encantaría una cita con el, claro, si me la consigues :3... MALDITA BRUJA "·2 #%()?·$$%·"·$%! arggggg ya me enoje, YA ME ENOJE!, y luego el diario de Courtney, awwwww me dio ternura, pero en serio, ¿tenias que matar a la otra Courtney? ¿quieres que llore lagrimas de sangre o algo así? porque lo estas logrando"

**Mi respuesta: **dice que sería todo un placer salir contigo XD... YEAH!, INSULTA A LA BRUJA,PRINCESA, INSULTALA XDDD, al fin y al cabo no eres la única LOL, sip, digo, tenía que ponerle algo suave al capítulo, Lagrimas de sangre, genial, pero tranquis tranquis, con las normales me conformo 3:).

**TwinkleSwag dice:** Nueva lectora, te juro que he amado esta historia. Y cuando vi el archive de ParaNorman casi me da un infarto, quede enamorada de la película(: & me tope con tu fic y me ha encantado,-aunque solo he leido el prologo.- Seguiré leyendo. Amo el Normaline!(:

**Mi respuesta: **Bendito sea, otra fan Normaline :D, me agrada eso jeje, me alegro de que te guste el fic ;), espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Yo también tuve esa reacción LOL, la verdad, alguien me lo dijo por vía PM y yo ahí como: ¡YA TIENE FANFICTION ARCHIVE!, ¡ME MUERO! XDDDD.

**KaryLee dice: **Demonios, cada vez me dan ganas de golpear a la bruja más y más fuerte LOL Es que cada vez que maltrata a sus eh… niños de botones (No sé cómo llamarlos xD) siento que maltrata a los reales D8 jajaj  
Oh no! La parte del vidrio! Ouch ouch ouch! xD Y luego una pelea de Courtneys! Genial :D Pero pobre Courtney real, perdió xD Y esa parte del diario, ¿Quién diría que ella puede ser así de sensible?  
Mi parte favorita: La canción! Juro que en cuanto leí esa parte, cante con Norman "and meee, why caaan't you seeee?" jajajaja Amo esa canción y amé que la pusieras en el fic *u*  
Y mi parte menos favorita (pero igual fantástica) nooooo, otra-Courtney, nooo! ToT Oh, bueno, ni modo ): Esa bruja es muy mala jaja  
Y si, el capitulo si es tan fantástico como yo me lo imaginaba *-*

**Mi respuesta: **segunda vez y las que nos faltan 3:),gracias a dios, no maltrata a los reales (¿como los tendría ya la desgraciada? XD), a mi también me dolió lo del vidrio, me hubieras visto, me estremecía XD, tengo que admitir que hubiera sido divertido verlas pelear, es decir, Courtney VS. Courtney XD, y si, pobrecita, perdió, ya te tocaba Court, ya te tocaba XD, no sé si la saqué mucho de carácter pero pienso que en el fondo, ella ama a Norman y haría cualquier cosa por él jeje, de ahí salió la parte del diario :).

..."A different sense or just the skin"...LOL amo esa canción con toda mi alma, y bueno pues, Norman cantándola sería toda una ternurita jeje (con esa vocecita de ángel que tiene :3).

Si, ¿que se le va a hacer?, que descanse en paz la otra Courtney, guardemos un minuto de silencio *Pasa el minuto*, bruja, te vas a ir al infierno XD, el coco va a venir por ti a llevarte XDDDD , ok no.

Y también tengo unos reviews de **_"Skyrockett"_ ** jeje, que le doy mis más profundos agradecimientos y me alegro de que le haya agradado la historia ;), se los iré respondiendo poco a poco por que son 5 reviews jeje.

**Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el capítulo que duró dos años para por fin ser terminado XD.**

* * *

_-"El juego debe continuar"-,_

A esas alturas, lo único que Norman podía hacer era caminar hacia donde su lógica se lo indicaba, se sentía cerca de la muerte, no tanto como cuando se enfrentó a Aggie, pero si se sentía muy cerca, es decir, ¿uno que puede pensar cuando de la noche a la mañana te ponen a jugar un ridículo juego en el que tienes que luchar por tu vida?, Norman casi nunca demostraba las emociones que sentía, pero esta vez era la excepción, caminaba a punto de caerse porque las piernas le temblaban, se mordía las uñas y ya se había hecho sangrar el labio unas cuatro veces porque tamién se lo estaba mordiendo.

Norman dejó de morderse las uñas un momento y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su suéter, con su mano derecha logró tocar el pequeño broche de Coraline, lo apretó como si fuera lo último que hacía en la vida y suspiró lentamente hasta que unos pasos lo interrumpieron detrás de él

-Ya sé que eres tu, Coraline-, dijo Norman

-Genial, me alegro, ¿que quieres?, ¿el premio Nobel de ciencia?-, preguntó , Norman rodó los ojos

-vamos, ven aquí-, dijo Norman

-Oye, que contestes te la paso, pero ¿que confundas tu propia voz con la de Coraline?, oye guapo, esto ya es demasiado-, contestó

-¿Qué insinuas?-, preguntó Norman, se dio la vuelta y detrás de él, estaba el otro Norman

-por dios, ¿es tan grande mi cabello?-, preguntó Norman

- si, si lo es-, dijo el otro Norman, -yo ya me lo hubiera cortado-

-¿que?, ¿tu mami no te lo permite?-, preguntó Norman de mala gana

-¡CLARO QUE ME LO PERMITE!-, gritó el otro Norman

-no es para que grites-, dijo Norman pacientemente

-Tu paciencia me enferma, Norman, en serio-, dijo el otro Norman

-A mi tu arrogancia me enferma-, se defendió Norman

-En serio que te pareces a Coraline-, dijo el otro Norman, Norman paró una ceja, iba a hablar cuando sintió otro tremendo dolor de cabeza

-Por dios, no otra vez-, dijo Norman, se recargó contra la pared que tenía más cerca y se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y esta vez vio una imagen, era Courtney , Norman abrió los ojos, estaba conmocionado

-Por dios,Courtney, ¿en qué lío te has metido?-,preguntó Norman en voz baja

* * *

_**I-I-I wanna give you one last option**_

_**I-I-I wanna give you one last chance**_

_**If-if you're looking for the main attraction**_

_**Just hold on tight and let me do my dance **_

Era de noche, Courtney abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar la canción "Va Va Voom" de _Nicki Minaj_ saliendo de su Ipod, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si unas 100 aplanadoras le hubieran pasado encima, o más bien, se sentía como aquella vez en la que en la fiesta de fin de curso bebió y "se pasó de copas", Courtney miró por toda la habitación, estaba todo desordenado, su bolsa de cosmeticos tirada en el piso, su celular en el suelo a un lado de su Ipod, la ventana estaba abierta y su pintura de uñas en el suelo también.

Como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron se levantó apoyandose de la pared y caminó hacia donde estaba su Ipod, se agachó haciendo una mueca de dolor, tomó el Ipod y se levantó para después ponerle pausa a la canción y tirarse boca abajo a la cama, inconscientemente con su codo volvió a reproducir la canción, justo en su oído, su cabeza la estaba matando así que gritó de frustración y le puso y apagó el Ipod, al hacer esto uno de los mechones de su cabello se le pasó para su cara, cuando trató de hacerlo para atrás se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello suelto, y algunos mechones tenían unas manchas rojas, Courtney volteo a la pared en la que había despertado apoyada y había una mancha roja, ella era incapáz de recordar lo que había pasado, pero al menos sabía algo y ese algo era que se había golpeado la cabeza y si no se mató fue todo un milagro.

Después de unos 10 minutos el dolor de cabea disminuyó un poco, Courtney se volteó para quedar acostada sobre su espalda mirando al techo, el techo de esa habitació estaba tapizado con esas pequeñas estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, ella recordaba perfectamente porque estaban ahí, la razón era que unos tres antes de que Norman naciera, su tía Jennifer había logrado concebir, estaba esperando una niña y ese era su cuarto, pero justo antes de que naciera, Jennifer tuvo una pelea a golpes con su esposo Michael, la cual la llevó a perder a la bebé y además hacerla incapáz de tener hijos, eso fue la causa del divorcio entre Michael y Jennifer, por eso era que Jennifer quería tanto a Norman, porque Sandra quedó embarazada otra vez justo después de que ese accidente pasó.

Entonces lo recordó,Norman, esa era la razón de que ella estuviera así, los ojos de Courtney se abrieron en shock, _"-¿llevarme a Norman?, pff, novata, eso ya lo hice-",_Logró escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza, ahora todo tenía sentido, esa chica de ojos de botón, la que la había atacado, ella saltó de la cama aterrorizada y aunque sus piernas no respondían bien se las arregló para correr hacia la habitación en la que Norman y Coraline habían dormido la noche anterior, estaba cerrada con llave, por la frustración que sentía comenzó a pegarle patadas y a golpearla para que abriera, de repente sintío perfectamente como alguien la tomó de las manos y la ayudo a abrir la cerradura, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por débil luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, en las dos camas que había ahí se lograban ver solo dos pequeños bultos, Courtney tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a la cama en la que estaba Norman, lentamente le quitó las mantas de encima, no era él, era un pequeño muñeco de trapo, un "Mini-Norman", identico a él, pero con ojos de botón, en la cama de Coraline había lo mismo, Courtney tomó al "Mini-Norman" y le apretó el cuello en un intento de sacarle el relleno

-¡TU TE LOS LLEVASTE, MALDITA!, ¡ANDA, MUESTRATE!, ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-, gritó Courtney aparentemente gritandole a la otra Courtney, -¡VAMOS!, ¡¿O QUE?!, ¡¿ERES COBARDE, DESGRACIADA?!-

Courtney cayó de rodillas al suelo, justo frente a un espejo, tiró al muñeco a unos metros de ella y puso sus manos en el suelo, no bastaron ni dos segundos para que unas lágrimas negras gracias a su rimel cayeran sobre sus uñas, de repente todo lo que estaba ahí, las camas, los cuadros y las mesas de noche comenzaron a temblar y las lámparas , tanto como las que había en esa habitación como las que había en toda la casa, se encendieron, Courtney empezó a escuchar rechinidos, pasos, todo tipo de ruidos extraños en la casa, en el ático, en el sótano, en todas las habitaciones, el ambiente de la casa estaba más frío cada vez, Courtney se abrazó de sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo, comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, rogando que todo fuera un mal sueño, que todo se fuera, quería despertar y por primera vez en su vida sentía que necesitaba ver a Norman, quería verlo ahí como siempre, frente a la televisión o leyendo algún libro, Courtney continuó balanceandose de adelante hacía atrás, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, los ruidos que estaban en la casa se volvieron más audibles, las lampara prendían y apagaban solas, los muebles continuaban templando, el reloj descompuesto de la habitación en la que ella estaba comenzó a hacer el insoportable ruido "Tic-Tac", Courtney comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza todas aquellas veces que le había lanzado idirectas a Norman

_-"Siempre inventas puros cuentos"-_

_-"yo si te escucho, sea lo que sea que hayas dicho, no está funcionando"-_

_-"¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO SALGAS, RARITO!"-_

_-"ERES DE LO PEOR!"-_

_-"¡ESTO ES TAN DE NORMAN!"-_

_-"Tengo que vigilar que no se vaya a... morir o algo esta noche"- _

_-"Si, me toca cuidar al ñoño, hoy me voy a morir de flojera"-_

_-"No, descuida, es un tonto"- _

Courtney se puso su manos en sus oídos y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, lloraba desesperadamente, ya se había corrido todo su maquillaje, tenía desde los ojos hasta las mejillas manchado de negro por su rímel, finalmente, todos los ruidos se detuvieron, el temblor, todo, solo las lámparas seguían encendidas, de repente Cortney escuchó un leve rechinido, ella levantó la cabeza un poco nerviosa por lo que vería, justo frente a ella, en el espejo que tenía enfrente, aparecieron unas letras escritas en lápiz labial color carmesí que decían, _"Behind The Little Door" _("Detrás De La Puerta Pequeña"), después aparentemente dentro del espejo, apareció aquella muñeca en tamaño real con ojos de botón, la otra Courtney. Aunque no tenía ojos,una clara expresión de sufrimiento se veía reflejada en su cara, tenía la ropa rasgada, llevaba el cabello suelto y le habían cosido la boca, tras ella d había un espacio negro, sin nada que ver, Courtney miró aterrorizada aquella escena, la otra Courtney señaló débilmente las letras que había escrito en el espejo,después, de la nada...desapareció, en la mano de Courtney apareció una vieja llave, fue entonces cuando lo entendió, por más que buscar a Norman y a Coraline, nunca lo encontraría, al menos...no en ese mundo.

* * *

**DEMASIADO-CORTO, lo sé,pero el siguiente lo compensa, lo prometo, es que no sé por qué, tenía que hacer este capítulo por alguna razón, y por si no se entendió, podemos ver que Courtney va a entrar al juego, pero en el mundo real jeje, tuve escalofríos mientras escribía este capítulo y no sé por qué,LOL, demasiada tensión XD, pero me disculpo de nuevo, fue demasiado corto, es que con este estrés de los exámenes no estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que escribía y este es un segundo borrador, espero que no haya quedado del asco también :/.**

**Anuncio, quizás Mitch entre próximamente en la historia y no hablo de un otro Mitch, hablo del real y también que para los que han leído mi fic de Gravity Falls, "Vanilla Twilight" creo que si lo continuaré jeje, ahora *redoble de tambores* ME VOY CON NORMALINE ONE-SHOTS, YEAH XDDDD!. **


	12. Acosos Del Pasado, Norman VS Norman

**OK, ES OFICIAL, LA INTRODUCCIÓN ME ODIA XDDD.**

**Usagi Mitzui dice: **Aparecera Mitch? El mismo papasote, pedazo de carne que esta en mi mente? Tengo que verlo *3*,

Pobre de la otra Courteney, todo es culpa de la desgraciada bruja, ojala se valla a la... mejor le paro con las maldiciones, ya me estan causando efecto .3.

AsdAsdAsd, la arrogancia del otro Norman me ha cautivado...

Si sigues así vas a hacer que siga llorando lagrimas de sangre ehhh T3T

**Mi respuesta: **Sip, Mitch es como "El brillante plan B de Courtney" XD , pero, soñando no perdemos nada :/, acuerdate que él es del otro bando XD, pero seamos sinceras...con Norman nos sobra y nos basta XD.

La estoy haciendo sufrir 3:)...mucho.

No le basta con molestar a Cor...ahora va con Norman XDDDD, otra de mis campiranas ideas.

Ya te dije, con las normales me conformo 3:).

**KaryLee dice: **Yay! Si, nuevo capítulo! TwT

No importa que sea cortito, quedo muy bien, y acabo de notar que me encantan las partes del fic donde aparece Courtney xD Tienen tanta… emoción o algo xD jaja Demonios, enserio que si es un milagro que aun con la cabeza sangrando no haya muerto D: Que bueno que siga viva, aun que a ver cómo se las arregla para seguir viva en el otro mundo xD

Y, ouch! Norman, jaja yo tengo ese mismo hábito de siempre hacerme sangrar la boca xD

Y el otro Norman *O* Supongo que cree que el Norman y Coraline reales se parecen porque ambos lo tratan mal xD

Muy buen capitulo! Y lo mejor: dices que probablemente Mitch aparezca *-*

Ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo! 8D

**Mi respuesta: **Jeje, gracias, y bueno...Norman sufre en "ParaNorman"...Courtney la paga en mi historia 3:), creo que no murió porque maté a la otra Courtney, esa fue mi loca teoría jeje, ya me la imagino: BRUJA MALDITA!, ME ROMPISTE UNA UÑA! XDDDDD.

Seguramente él estaba pensando en su Crush Coraline XD, somos el club de los que se hacen sangrar la boca XD, yo también tengo ese hábito, es horrible...pero no puedo evitarlo, me pongo nerviosa y mis labios sufren las consecuencias.

Es que los saca de qucio XD, aunque a Coraline la sacan de quicio con cualquier cosa o.O.

Gracias jeje, y ya no es un "Probablemente", ya está jeje, si aparecerá, ahora será: "Norman sufre en "ParaNorman"...Courtney y su amor imposible la pagan en mi historia 3:).

Pues aquí está...leelo, leelo,leelo XDD.

* * *

_-Courtney...yo creo que el cambio de horario te afectó la cabeza...gravemente-_

-Vamos, Mitch, no te miento, esto es una emergencia, es una gran emergencia, te necesito-

_-a ver, espera, tiempo fuera, a ver si entendí,¿vas a hacerme volar medio planeta porque crees que un clon tuyo se tragó a Norman?-_

-No se lo tragó, lo secuestró-

_-Entonces, llama a tus padres- _

-DESAPARECIERON, ESTOY TOTALMENTE SOLA-

(silencio)

-_¿quieres que lleve a Neil?-_

-No, te quiero aquí a ti solo o si no te advierto que no te dejo entrar Y NO TRAIGAS AL NOVIECITO ESE TUYO TAMPOCO!-

_-Bien, tranquila, mañana estoy allá-..._

* * *

Ahora, volviendo con Coraline, como todos sabemos, ella siempre ha tenido un carácter, pero hasta la persona más fuerte, tiene su lado débil, y Coraline acababa de de descubrir el suyo, su lado débil era que lastimaran a las personas que ella quería, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta de que por su cabeza no pasaba otra cosa más que: Norman y Wybie.

Coraline estaba en uno de esos momentos en el que una siente que quiere regresar el tiempo y evitar hacer alguna cosa estupida por la que ahora te lamentas por haberla hecho, la cosa que Coraline quería evitar hacer era haber abierto la puerta pequeña, si nunca lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera pasado por la pesadilla que había pasado la primera vez y tampoco estaría en esa situación en ese momento, no estaría poniendo en juego su vida ni la de Norman, pero, ahora no le quedaba otra opción, si quería vivir, iba a tener que hacer todo lo posible por ganar el juego.

Ella caminó por la copia de su vieja casa como si fuera un territorio desconocido para ella, no es que hubiera olvidado como era su vieja casa sino que definitivamente sabía que había algo raro ahí, no estaba encendido el aire acondicionado ni nada pero ella sentía un frío horrible que la invadía, de pies a cabeza, y para colmo, ¿donde se había metido el "Señor Botoncitos"?, no es que ella se preocupara por él, pero era mejor tenerlo ahí enfadandola que andar por ahí sola y además, como dicen por ahí, "Uno lo hace, el otro la paga", que tal si el otro Norman había hecho algo malo y la bruja se las hubiera cobrado con Norman, el verdadero Norman, no quería ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en eso, ella continuo caminando, hasta que tropezó porque algo peludo se le atravesó entre sus pies, suspiró de alvio, sabía perfectamente quién era, miró hacia abajo, ya era de esperarse , el gato no estaba ahi, Coraline miró hacia todos lados y arriba de un librero, ahí estaba mirandola directamente con sus ojos azules

-Nunca dejas tu actitud misteriosa, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Coraline con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

-Todos los gatos son así-, dijo el gato, Coraline volvió a sonreír

-Baja de ahí-, dijo Coraline, el gato saltó del librero y se paró justo en los pies de Coraline, ella se puso de rodillas y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

-¿Cómo está él?-, preguntó Coraline

-Bastante calmado como para estar en la situación en la que está-, dijo el gato, Coraline suspiró aliviada

-Entonces, ¿está bien?-, preguntó Coraline

-Esto es irónico, él me preguntó lo mismo sobre ti-, dijo el gato, -es muy inteligente, quedate tranquila, la no lo manipulará por nada del mundo-

-¿Estás diciendo que está tratando de manipularlo?-, preguntó Coraline

-Aún no, pero lo hará-, dijo el gato

-¿y eso tu cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó Coraline

-Solo lo sé, además, el otro Norman está con él-, dijo el gato

-Así que ahí es donde se metió el botoncitos-, dijo Coraline

-si, ahí está, está algo apagado, la bruja mató a la otra Courtney ayer-, dijo el gato

-que mal-, dijo Coraline, -debe estar destrozado-

-Lo está, pero la bruja no le permite mostrarlo-, dijo el gato

-¿Por qué volvió?-, preguntó Coraline

-Hay cosas que puedo responderte, pero hay cosas que tienes que descubrir por ti misma, Coraline-, dijo el gato

-Es que, eso intento, pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, yo...destruí la llave, la destruí a ella, solo hay una llave!-, dijo Coraline

-No vas a resolver el enigma con solo pensar en ello-, dijo el gato

-Entonces, ¿que hago?-, preguntó Coraline, el gato la miró fijamente y luego con su cola formó un signo de interrogación, esa fue la señal de que él no le podía decir nada,

-Vamos, ayudame, no puedo hacer esto sola, simplemente, no puedo, tengo solo 11 años, soy muy joven para estar pasando por esto-, dijo Coraline

-Ambos lo son, pero no mentalmente-, dijo el gato, Coraline paró una ceja

-Coraline, en este mundo, no se trata de ver , se trata de pensar y ver, no tienes que ver solo que está a simple vista... todo depende de qué quieras ver, cono los ojos ves, con la mente razonas -, dijo el gato, Coraline lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Pudiste la primera vez, una más no es nada-, dijo el gato y después desaparecio

* * *

-O SEA!,¡ YO SOY NORMAN BABCOCK Y NADA NI NADIE ME DETIENE!, ¡ME GUSTA CORALINE JONES Y SOY UN BEBITO LLORÓN!-, gritó el otro Norman

-Soy el otro Norman, soy arrogante, vanidoso, bipolar, esquizofrénico, soy hijo de una bruja tramposa come-niños, estoy relleno de arena, camino como niña y estoy perdidamente enamorado de la otra Coraline-, se defendió Norman

-¿AH SI?!, ¡SOY NORMAN BABCOCK Y ME GUSTA AGATHA PRENDERGHAST!-,gritó el otro Norman

-Es mi...nuestra prima, genio-, dijo Norman

-Soy Norman Babcock y estoy peleando conmigo mismo-, dijo el otro Norman

-Soy el otro Norman y yo empecé la pelea con Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman

-Soy Norman Babcock y escucho a One Direction-, dijo el otro Norman

-Norman, ambos sabemos que si seguimos peleando no llegaremos absolutamente a ninguna parte, ¿de que sirve?, ambos pensamos casi igual-, dijo Norman, el otro Norman suspiró

-Pues sabes que...-, lo interrumpió un trueno

-No, por dios, ahora no-, dijo Norman, el otro Norman aclaró su garganta, sintiendose un poco culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Norman, conoces la historia de tu ciudad, ¿cierto?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-si, algo-, dijo Norman

-Hace muchos años, los primeros habitantes de ese territorio, fundaron Blithe Hollow, sin pecado a su alrededor , o al menos eso creían...-

-No quiero escuchar eso de nuevo-

-años después, descubrieron una bruja entre ellos, Agatha Prenderghast, ese era su nombre, ella veía fantasmas, como tu, Norman, tenía solo 11 años...11-

-YA SE ESA HISTORIA!, NO LA REPITAS!-

- La sometieron a un juicio, nadie entendía el don que ella tenía, la castigaron con ejecución, la ahorcaron-, dijo el otro Norman, él chasqueó los dedos, la cueva en la que estaban se llenó de luz, era imposible abrir los ojos, de repente, Norman escuchó unos fuertes gritos, de dolor puro, él estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos

-Abre los ojos Norman-, dijo el otro Norman

-No, no quiero-, dijo Norman, volvió a escuchar esos gritos, eran gritos femeninos, Norman sabía perfectamente de quién provenían...era Aggie

-Has visto películas de esto-, dijo el otro Norman, Norman quitó sus manos de sus ojos lentamente, frente a él, estaba algo que lo hizo estremecerse, justo frente a él, colgada por el cuello de una soga, estaba Aggie, dando sus últimos aires de vida, el sufrimiento en su cara se veía a simple vista, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, las lágrimas seguían rodandole por ellas

-Se van a arrepentir-, dijo ella hablando con el poco aire que le quedaba, atrás de Norman estaban las siete personas que la habían acusado, mirando a la niña sufrir como si no fuera la gran cosa, así como todos los presentes, Norman sentía que quería correr a ayudarla, pero no podía, ese era el pasado, nada de ahí podía revertirse y él ahí no existía,

-Sacame de aquí-, rogó Norman

-Espera, falta la mejor parte-, dijo el otro Norman,

-La bruja, ha muerto-, anunció el juez, Norman estalló en llanto, no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el estaba ahí, ahora conocía con detalle como sucedieron las cosas...había visto morir a Aggie

-Vamos, ya basta, sacame de aquí-, rogó Norman, el juez pasó justo por un lado de Norman y bajó a Aggie del arbol, la acostó en el suelo y le puso ambas manos en el corazón

-Que la suerte te acompañe y que Dios te perdone por lo que hiciste, Agatha Prenderghast-, dijo el juez, con esto se alejó de ella, el lugar donde estaba se quedó vacío, solo Norman y el otro Norman estaban ahí, Norman se acercó a ella y se arrodilló

-¿que te han hecho?, tu no merecías esto-, dijo Norman cuando vio la marca de la soga que tenía en su cuello, ella en su cara tenía un tono más o menos morado por la falta de aire.

Ahí estaban, Norman y Aggie, Norman llorandole a mares como si la conociera de toda la vida y Aggie como si estuviera dormida, pero claro...nunca despertaría, al menos, no en ese momento

-Tu no merecías esto-, repetía él constantemente, el otro Norman se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a Norman

-Muchos años después, en el actual Blithe Hollow, la pareja con una niña de 5 años de nombre Courtney, tuvo otro bebé-, comenzó el otro Norman, volvió a chasquear los dedos, esta vez aparecieron en el hospital de Blithe Hollow, los gritos de Sandra Babcock invadían la sala, Perry estaba caminando de un lado a otro y la abuela Babcock estaba sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera

-¿conoces este lugar?-, preguntó el otro Norman, Norman asintio, de repente:

-ES UN NIÑO!-, anunció el doctor, al instante todos los focos y las lámparas de la sala de maternidad se reventaron

-Fue un varón...lo llamaron Norman-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿escuchaste eso?, un chico, tienes un chico -, dijo la abuela Babcock, antes de que Perry pudiera hablar, un llanto agudo se invadió la sala

-¿No tardó mucho para llorar?-, preguntó Perry

-no lo creo-, dijo la abuela Babcock, en eso un doctor apareció con una manta azul entre brazos, Perry corrió hacia él para ver a su hijo, tenía los ojos azules, miraba al doctor y a su padre

-¿Es normal que tenga los ojos abiertos?-, preguntó Perry

-Desde el primer momento, tu padre supo que había algo raro en ti-, dijo el otro Norman

-CALLATE!-, gritó Norman

-y como olvidar tu primer día de escuela, cuando conociste a Alvin-, dijo el otro Norman

-TU QUE CHASQUEAS ESOS DEDOS Y YO QUE TE...-

-Miren esto, hay un puercoespín en la escuela-, le dijo un Alvin de seis años a un Norman de seis también

- Eras tan pequeño, no podías contra él-, dijo el otro Norman

-No quiero ver esto, DEJAME TRANQUILO!-, gritó Norman

-Alvin, dejame tranquilo-, dijo Norman

-¿QUIEN ERES TU PARA OBLIGARME?!, ESPECTRO!-, gritó Alvin, sin piedad golpeó a Norman, le sacó sangre de la nariz

-ALVIN , YA DEJAME!-, gritó Norman entre sollozos tirandole puñetazos a Alvin sin conseguir nada

-Mira como estoy temblando-, dijo Alvin entre risas, volvió a golpear a Norman,

-No vuelvas a meterte conmigo-, dijo Alvin, después se fue, Norman se quedó sentado, recargado junto a su locker,

-Mirate Norman-, dijo el otro Norman

-esto está mal-, dijo Norman

-¿que cosa?-, preguntó Norman

-ESTÁ MANIPULADO, ¿DONDE ESTÁ COURTNEY?!-, gritó Norman

- Ella nunca estuvo ahí-, dijo el otro Norman

-ELLA ME DEFENDIÓ, NUNCA ESTUVE SOLO AHÍ!-, gritó Norman

- ¿JURAS QUE ESTUVO AHÍ?!-, gritó el otro Norman, -A QUIEN LE CREERAS?!, A TU PROPIO PASADO FRENTE A TI O A LO QUE DICES TU?!, ELLA TE ODIA NORMAN!, ELLA MISMA TE LO HA DICHO!-

-eso no es cierto-, dijo Norman al borde de lágrimas

-¿HACE CUANTO NO HACE ALGO LINDO POR TI?!, HACE CUANTO NO RECUERDA TU CUMPLEAÑOS?!, ¿CUANTAS VECES HA PELEADO CONTIGO HASTA EL PUNTO DE GOLPEARTE?!-, Gritó el otro Norman

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA, ELLA NO ME ODIA!-, gritó Norman

-ABRE LOS OJOS NORMAN, ELLA DICE QUE ERES UN ESPECTRO, ELLA TE ODIA!, TE ASEGURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ BUSCANDOTE!-, gritó el otro Norman

-Ella estuvo ahí cuando más la necesite y eso es lo que importa-, dijo Norman

-¿ah si?, ¿donde está ahora?-, preguntó el otro Norman, Norman se quedó callado

-LO VES?!, NORMAN!, ERES MUY INTELIGENTE COMO PARA NO SABER QUE NADIE DE LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE TU APRECIAS TE APRECIAN A TI!-, gritó el otro Norman

- NO!, NO ES CIERTO!, ESTO QUE ME DICES ES MENTIRA!, DEJAME EN PAZ!-, gritó Norman

-¿Donde estaba tu padre en tu graduación de preescolar?, ¿donde estaba cuando te entregaron ese diploma por exelencia académica?, ¿donde estaba Courtney todas esas veces que Alvin te hizo sufrir?, ¿donde estaba tu madre cuando tenías ese problema que según tu, era personal?, ¿donde demonios estaba Courtney en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-Pues..ellos...ellos-

-Ahora con Coraline, todo esto lo haces por ella, Norman, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!-, gritó el otro Norman

-No necesito conocerla!-, dijo Norman

-TE ESTÁ USANDO, NORMAN!, ES UNA TARADA!, ELLA TE VA A DEJAR MORIR!-, gritó el otro Norman

-NO ES CIERTO!-, gritó Norman

-LO DICES PORQUE TE GUSTA!-, Gritó el otro Norman

-¿Y QUÉ SI ME GUSTA?!-, gritó Norman

-Norman, no tienes que estar sufriendo-, dijo el otro Norman,- si te quedas aquí en este mundo, nada de esto sucederá, nunca conocerás a Coraline, no estarás aquí ahora-, dijo el otro Norman estirando su mano para que Norman la tomara

-En cuanto tomes mi mano, todo volverá a la normalidad, como antes de que vinieras a Ashland-, dijo el otro Norman

-Alejate de mi-, dijo Norman

-¿No quieres eso, Norman?, ¿no era tu deseo que nada de lo que pasó no hubiera pasado?, los insultos de Alvin, el desprecio de tu padre, este asunto del juego, todo puede acabar aquí, aún no es tarde-, dijo el otro Norman,-aún estás a tiempo, no tenemos que seguir con esto-

-¿que pasará con Coraline?-, preguntó Norman

-quieres ganar el juego, ¿no?-, preguntó el otro Norman

- ¿estás diciendo que si te doy la mano matarás a Coraline?-, preguntó Norman

-Yo no lo haré, tu lo harás-, dijo el otro Norman

-No le pongas ni una mano encima-, dijo Norman

-o si no que?-, lo provocó el otro Norman

-te las ves conmigo-, dijo Norman, de repente sus ojos se volvieron de un tono amarillo electrico

- ¿que diablos?-, dijo el otro Norman, chasqueó los dedos aterrado y volvieron a la cueva

- No me dejaré llevar por lo que esa bruja diga, mi vida es solo mía, la manejo yo y no dejaré que personas como tu la manipulen, es más, no eres ni siquiera una persona, eres una copia mía, eres yo, en un lado perverso, siempre has estado aquí, y yo mismo puedo destruírte-, dijo Norman, Cada vez su cuerpo se volviá más amarillo, como si miles de rayos lo cubrieran

-Tenías que heredar eso de Agatha, maldita sea-, dijo el otro Norman, de repente el Norman real gritó de dolor, calló de rodillas, detrás de él, estaba la bruja, lo había atravesado con la única mano que le quedaba

-Deberas que eres un completo inútil, Norman, mira que ni con este idiota mimado puedes-, dijo la bruja

-Maldito espectro-, dijo Norman

-¿esa es forma de hablarle a tu madre?-, preguntó la bruja

-tu no eres mi madre-, dijo Norman

-en cuanto esa herida te afecte más, lo seré-, dijo la bruja maliciosamente , -Perry, tu hijo está herido-, dijo la bruja, apareció el otro Perry y tomó a Norman en brazos, los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la cueva...

* * *

**NORMAN, MI VIDA, MI AMOR, NO TE PREOCUPES QUE VOY A SALVARTE XDDDD ok no., en serio, me pase de mala con mi novicofcofcof con Norman, perdón XD, ¿que les parece lo que fue a heredar de Aggie? 3:). **

**Chicos, ya actualicé Normaline One-shots y espero haberlos dejado en suspenso con este capítulo 3:).**


	13. Sin Nada Que Temer

Mientras tanto, Coraline y la otra Coraline estaban caminando sin rumbo por la casa, Coraline seguía nerviosa, minutos antes juraba haber visto una luz amarilla eléctrica a lo lejos, pero estaba empezando a convencerse de que había sido solo su imaginación

-Ella ha hablado de ti-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Coraline

-La otra madre-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline rodó los ojos

-O sea, la bruja-, dijo Coraline

-No le digas así...te escucha-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¿Me escucha?, genial-, comenzó Coraline, -¡OYE TU, MALDITA TRAMPOSA, ENGREIDA, ASQUEROSA, NO ME ASUSTAS!-, gritó Coraline alzando sus manos en el aire, la otra Coraline le tapó la boca

-Que no la insultes-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline mordió la mano de la otra Coraline, ella obviamente no sintió nada, pero se safó enseguida, Coraline se puso en poscisión de karate

-No vuelvas a tocarme, sé karate-, dijo Coraline,

-¿ah si?-, dijo la otra Coraline, ella su puso tras Coraline y la tomó por los hombros, se las arregló para tirarla al suelo, quedó sobre su estomago

-Vaya, ¿así o más débil?-, preguntó la otra Coraline en modo de burla, Coraline se volteo, tomó a la otra Coraline del brazo y la tiró junto a ella

-si tu quieres, más-, dijo Coraline también en tono de burla

-La nena se quiere pasar de lista conmigo-, se burló la otra Coraline

-La reina ha hablado, por dios, miren como estoy temblando-, se burló Coraline, la otra Coraline gritó de furia, volteo a Coraline, se puso encima de ella y le hizo una llave de lucha, Coraline logró safarse y se quitó de encima a la otra Coraline

-¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR ESOS BOTONES!-, gritó Coraline, comenzó a perseguir a la otra Coraline, ambas estaban tratando de matarse la una a la otra, finalmente la otra Coraline se detuvo por una nube negra que apareció en el cielo

-Bien, bien, tregua-, dijo la otra Coraline, -me rindo-

-Que rápido caes-, dijo Coraline, la otra Coraline sonrío maliciosamente

-Coraline, quiero que vacíes tu mente, dejala en blanco-, dijo la otra Coraline, -cierra los ojos y trata de escuchar algo-

Coraline obedeció a la otra Coraline, cerro los ojos y se quedó así un momento,

_"-Ahora con Coraline, todo esto lo haces por ella, Norman, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!-"_

_"No necesito conocerla!"_

_"TE ESTÁ USANDO, NORMAN!, ES UNA TARADA!, ELLA TE VA A DEJAR MORIR!"_

_"Norman, no tienes que estar sufriendo, si te quedas aquí en este mundo, nada de esto sucederá, nunca conocerás a Coraline, no estarás aquí ahora"_

Esas voces fueron las que Coraline escuchó en su cabeza

-E-es Norman, son Norman y el otro Norman-,dijo Coraline, la otra Coraline siguió mirandola maliciosamente, la expresión de Coraline cambió de una de estar en shock, a una de furia total, tomó a la otra Coraline por el cuello y la pegó contra la pared

-¿QUE LE HAN HECHO?!-, gritó Coraline furiosamente

-¿nosotros?, nada, él solo se lastimó, digamos que, estuvo provocando a su madre-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline se quedó en shock, sin soltarla del cuello

-¿QUE LE HIZO?!-, gritó Coraline

-¿sabes?, sus manos pueden ser demasiado filosas algunas veces y como Norman decidió ponerse dificil...-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¿estás diciendome que...él está...?-

-Aún no has ganado el juego,¿cierto?-, dijo la otra Coraline

-N-no, creo que no-, dijo Coraline

-entonces...debe continuar-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline finalmente soltó a la otra Coraline, entonces, todo pasó, como la primera vez, Coraline miró por la ventana, ahí, justo frente a ella la luna se cubría por una nube en forma de botón,poco a poco, algunas de las cosas que la rodeaban se volvían blancas

-Como te lo dije antes, mamá me obliga-, escuchó una voz detrás de ella, volteó...era su otro padre, acercandose lentamente a ella, su boca cosida, como la última vez que lo vio, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se echó a correr, todas las puertas se habian cerrado, el escenario de su vieja casa desapareciendo lentamente frente a sus ojos, el otro padre cada vez más cerca de ella, su cabeza daba vueltas, todas las voces que la llenaron hacían que le diera vueltas

"_Tu sabes que te quiero mucho", "ahora estamos juntos en esto", "Pronto verás todo...a nuestro modo"_

-¡BASTA!-, gritó Coraline

-es el fin, aceptalo de una vez por todas-, dijo la otra Coraline

-¡NO, NO QUIERO!-, gritó Coraline, -¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, BRUJA?!-, gritó Coraline tratando de hacerse la fuerte, de repente, lo que quedaba de la casa se inclinó bruscamente, haciendo a Coraline resbalar y pegar contra la pared que tenía enfrente, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero otra vez trató de hacerse la fuerte

-¡VAMOS!, ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-, gritó Coraline

La casa se volvió a inclinar, y a Coraline le pasó lo mismo, hizo otra mueca de dolor, miró hacia la ventana, la luna casi se cubría, Coraline comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-¡SIGO SIN TENERTE MIEDO, MALDITA!-, gritó Coraline y frente a ella aparecieron unos cuchillos, ella logró esquivarlos todos, dificilmente pero lo logró, los pensamientos llenaron su cabeza, el otro padre casi frente a ella

-Mamá te ama, se moriría sin ti-, decía el otro padre, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr lentamente por las mejillas de Coraline

-Yo...no te tengo miedo-, dijo Coraline aún tratando de hacerse la fuerte, apretando su brazo derecho, justo en su codo, en la parte que se había lastimado

-Vamos Cor, ¿en serio quieres morir?!-, dijo la otra Coraline, -No tienes que hacer esto-

-Yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie de este mundo-, dijo Coraline, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-¿y por qué estás llorando?-, preguntó la otra Coraline, Coraline se quedó callada, la casa volvió a inclinarse, Coraline volvió a pegar contra la pared, esta vez gimió levemente de dolor

-¡MATAME SI QUIERES!, ¿¡ESO TE HACE FELIZ?!, ¿EH, ESPECTRO?!-, gritó Coraline

-Si eso quieres-, se escuchó una voz en la habitación, la de la bruja

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-, volvió a gritar Coraline

-¿no quieres ganar el juego, mi vida?-, preguntó la voz de la bruja

-No-, dijo Coraline,luchando a muerte contra el llanto

-No tienes que hacer esto, puedes quedarte conmigo, tu sabes que te amo...con toda mi alma-, dijo la voz de la bruja

-No me digas-, dijo Coraline,

-Recuerda la primera vez, como te divertiste aquí, ¿no quieres volver a hacer eso?-, preguntó la bruja

-Eso se acabó-, dijo Coraline

-Preciosa, lo puedes repetir-, dijo la bruja

-Pero no quiero-, dijo Coraline, la casa comenzó a dar vueltas, ella luchaba por mantenerse de pie, la bruja atacaba a Coraline con todo lo que podía, mayoría con los muebles de la casa, la golpeó una lámpara y un cuadro,

-¿QUE QUIERES CONMIGO¡?-, gritó Coraline

-LO QUE ME QUITASTE!-, gritó la bruja, la casa volvió a voltearse, haciendo a Coraline golpearse contra la pared otra vez

-HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!, PRINCESA!-, gritó la bruja, de repente, un cuchillo apareció volando por los aires, a punto de atravesar a Coraline, ella sabía que era el fin, la bruja había ganado y ella estaba lista para afrontarlo, pero de repente, sintió que alguien la tomó por los hombros y la jaló, ella comenzó a tirar golpes desesperadamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados, unas manos apretaron las suyas

-Coraline, tranquila, soy yo!-, decía una voz, Coraline no abrió los ojos,siguió tratando de safarse de esas manos para seguir tirando golpes

-CALMATE!-, gritó la voz, Coraline gritó frustradamente

-ALEJATE DE MI!-, gritó Coraline

-¡COR!, ¡SOY YO, NORMAN!-, gritó la voz, Coraline se calmó, abrió los ojos, miró al chico frente a ella, sin ojos de botón, esos ojos azules mirandola nerviosamente, casi podía escucharlo diciendole preguntandole si estaba bien, solo con ver su mirada sabía que a eso se refería, no podía creer que lo tuviera justo enfrente de ella, lo había encontrado, las lágrimas volvieron a correrle lentamente por sus mejillas, miró una mancha de sangre en el estomago de Norman

-e-estás herido-, dijo Coraline

-tranquila, es solo una pequeña herida-, dijo Norman, Coraline sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Norman podía sentir como ella estaba llorando en su hombro, él le devolvió el abrazo

-Me tenías tan preocupada-, susurró Coraline

-tu también a mi-, dijo Norman, -¿te hizo daño, estás bien?-

-n-no, yo estoy bien-, dijo Coraline mientras soltaba a Norman y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos

-Ya no llores-, dijo Norman tratando de tranquilizarla

-N-no estoy llorando-, mintió Coraline, Norman sonrío con una de esas sonrisas que le decían a Coraline que todo estaría bien, ella estalló en llanto y volvió a abrazarse de Norman

-estaba tan asustada, creí que iba a morir, creí que tu estabas muerto-, dijo Coraline

-Todo está bien, estamos juntos en esto, no tienes nada que temer, saldremos de esto juntos-, dijo Norman mientras le secaba una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla, Coraline miró a su alrededor, parecía una casa, pero poco conocida para ella

-¿donde estamos?-, preguntó Coraline

-si no me equivoco, en la casa de mi tío Prenderghast-, dijo Norman, -No preguntes, es una larga historia-

-Creo que...mejor nos vamos, ella, va a volver-, dijo Coraline

-tienes razón-, dijo Norman, se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron hacia la puerta principal...

* * *

**YA ESTÁ...bien, creo que quedé tranquila por lo que pasó en el cap. XDDDD, unque muy corto, me lucí por lo corto XDD y me disculpo, enserio.**

**Yo aquí toda nerviosa escribiendo LOL, hasta ahora, creo oficialmente mi capítulo favorito jeje, ahí está un pequeño momentito Normaline ;).**


	14. Sola Otra Vez

**BUENO...esta introducción asquerosa, ya me llevo al colmo de mis colmos, NO SE QUE DECIR LOL, bueno, creo que mejor, voy con los reviews, en el capítulo anterior me olvidé de responderlos y en serio lo siento, mil disculpas:**

**nightmare spirit zero dice: **te salvas pro ahora me gusto y me dejo con ganas de mas pero por ahora te dare mis felicitaciones y espero mas de ti o sino... tengo un pequeño asunto que arreglar

**Mi respuesta: **bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, y...bien, me salvé, gracias :D

**KaryLee dice: **Ok, ya esta, yo amo ver (en este caso, leer) clones peleando entre si xD Sólo que esto es más gracioso porque Coraline es mas gruñona LOL

Ahhh….! *w* Norman al rescate, justo cuando casi muere asdhaasdgf Es tan lindo!

Y luego Coraline llorando jajaja épico! 8D

Pero lo que más me fascino fue lo último: TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS! TORTOLOS! Jajaja xD Hermosos, muy buen cap! c:

**Mi respuesta: **Coraline es toda una fiera XD, yo digo que si pudiera matar a la otra Coraline la hubiera matado (literalmente).

Ya sabes Romeo siempre hará todo lo que pueda porque Julieta no salga herida ;).

LOL, hasta a las más fuertes les toca llorar alguna vez.

:D, TORTOLOS 4EVER.

**Usagi Mitzui dice:** Oficial... ODIO A LA BRUJA! Aeshi, lo lograstes , me hiciste llorar TT3TT

**Mi respuesta: **¿te hice llorar?, okay...genial :D, ok no. XD.

* * *

Mientras ella caminaba de la mano con él, podía sentir que todo estaría bien, Coraline sonrío un poco al notar que la mano de Norman estaba temblando

-Estás temblando-, dijo Coraline, Norman volteó a verla

-Tengo frío-, dijo Norman

-No sé por qué una parte de mi me dice que tienes fiebre-, dijo Coraline entre risas, Norman soltó una pequeña carcajada, Coraline se quedó seria

-en serio, creo que tienes fiebre-, dijo Coraline, ella comenzó a tocar la frente y las mejillas de Norman, Norman rodó los ojos y suspiró

-Cor, estoy bien-, dijo Norman tratando de quitarse las manos de Coraline de su cara

-Estoy bien, dice él, estás ardiendo-, dijo Coraline, -¿qué estuviste haciendo para que te diera fiebre?-

-Correr por mi vida-, dijo Norman, Coraline rodó los ojos, inspeccionó a Norman un momento, miró la herida que tenía en su estomago

-¿perdiste mucha sangre?-, preguntó Coraline

-¿por qué?-, preguntó Norman

-a mi no me haces tonta-, dijo Coraline, Norman suspiró

-si, un poco-, dijo Norman

-esto es todo mi culpa, si nunca me hubieras conocido no estuvieras en esta situación ahora-, dijo Coraline, Norman le puso una mano en el hombro

-No es tu culpa-, dijo Norman

-SI LO ES!-, gritó Coraline

-Coraline Jones, deja de culparte-, dijo Norman

-es que es mi culpa-, dijo Coraline

-es culpa de los dos, _Sweet Caroline_-, dijo Norman,

-Es **CO**raline, _Normie Babcock_-, dijo Coraline, Norman sonrío

-Cor, si yo no hubiera abierto el ático nada hubiera pasado-, dijo Norman

Coraline se frotó el brazo derecho, se puso a pensar, ella no conocía muy bien a Norman, pero aún así, desde que ella vio a aquel chico con el cabello de punta paseando por los jardines de Pink Palace hablando solo supo que había algo especial en él y que _no podía_ dejar que nada le sucediera, ella estaba tratando de pensar que todo estaría bien, que ya todo había terminado y que éste era solo otro de esos jueguecillos tontos que jugaba con Wybie en los jardines del Pink Palace, esos en los que las varas que encontraban tiradas por ahí funcionaban como armas y los globos llenos de agua como bombas atómicas, quería pensar que era como esas veces que jugaba solo por divertirse y escapar un rato de la realidad y quería finjir que la bruja era solo un mal sueño.

¿Que pasaría si alguno de los dos moría?, ¿dejarían ir al otro?, miles de preguntas atormentaban a Coraline en ese momento, estaba en ese momento en el que uno está contra la espada y la pared, cuando deseas que con chasquear un dedo la pesadilla desaparezca y que todo esté bien, ese momento en el que te quieres engañar a ti mismo diciendo que todo está bien, que has estado en situaciones peores y tratas de hacerte el fuerte aunque sepas que es completamente imposible, a Coraline, por supuesto, se le daba bien eso de hacerse la fuerte todo el tiempo, pero esta vez sentía que la angustia, la desesperación y el miedo la consumián, no solo estaba poniendo su vida en juego, en juego estaba también la vida de Norman y podría ser también la de Wybie, la de sus padres, la de los padres de Norman e incluso podría ser hasta la de Courtney, Coraline sentía que todo dependía de ella, la bruja quería venganza con ella y estaba tratando de hacerla caer lastimando a las personas que ella quería y le estaba funcionando perfectamente. Una parte de ella le decía que siguiera adelante pero la otra le decía que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, dar la vida por lo que tenía en juego, _a las personas que amaba_.

Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse más heladas que antes, se le podía notar perfectamente la preocupación en su rostro, ella se puso sus manos en su rostro y se agachó, Norman se arrodilló justo frente a ella y le quitó las manos de su rostro, Coraline lo miró nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa antes de decir algo, pero los ojos de Norman hablaban por él, con solo mirarlos, ahí, abiertos de par en par en una expresión de preocupación, pidiendole desesperadamente que le dijera que le sucedía, que estaba mal con ella, Coraline suspiró, estaban ellos dos, solos ahí en medio de la habitación, Norman con las manos de Coraline entre las suyas y ella buscando palabras para explicar lo que sucedía

-Tengo miedo, Norman-, dijo Coraline finalmente, Norman conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, lo había sentido muchas veces, pero recordó las palabras que su abuela le dijo una vez, entonces él sonrío calidamente hacía Coraline, apretó sus manos y habló

-_Tener miedo no tiene nada de malo, tan solo no dejes que eso cambie quién eres tu en realidad_-, dijo Norman, Coraline siguió agachada y miró al suelo

-Escapé de la bruja, casi me mata mi clon, he estado al borde de la muerte quién sabe cuantas veces solo hoy y ahora la bruja seguramente está deseando rebanarme y hacerme Sushi por ayudarte a escapar de ella, después de hacer todo eso, no te dejaré renunciar-, dijo Norman, -No te dejaré rendirte y si te rindes tu...me rindo yo-, dijo Norman, Coraline no lo miró

-¿que pasa contigo?-, preguntó Norman

-Tengo miedo, ya te lo dije-, dijo Coraline

-¿crees que yo no tengo miedo?, Coraline, tengo miedo y no por eso me rindo, ¿todo lo que has hecho lo dejarás porque tienes miedo?, NO TE ENTIENDO CORALINE, UN DIA ESTÁS HACIENDO HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR SOBREVIVIR Y AL OTRO TE DAS POR VENCIDA, ASÍ NO LLEGARÁS A NADA-, gritó Norman furioso, Coraline se sorprendió por el ataque que estaba teniendo Norman

-Pero..-

-A MI NO ME VENGAS CON PEROS, ESOS NO FUNCIONAN CONMIGO EN ESTE MOMENTO-, gritó Norman

-¿tienes ataques como estos siempre?-, preguntó Coraline

-ESO NO IMPORTA!, CORALINE, SABES POR QUÉ HAGO ESTO?!

-pues...-

-¡LO HAGO POR TI!, ¡ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PORQUE NO TE PASE NADA Y TU TE QUIERES RENDIR!, ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE ENTONCES?!, ¿¡DE QUE SIRVE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO?!-, gritó Norman, Coraline iba a responder cuando de repente escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

-¡Ahí están!-, dijo la voz, voltearon hacía atras, eran la otra Coraline y el otro Norman

-¿crees que seas capáz de correr?-, preguntó Coraline

-claro que si-, dijo Norman, ambos comenzaron a correr con la otra Coraline y el otro Norman detrás de ellos, llegaron por fin a la puerta principal y salieron de la casa, hacia el bosque, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman seguían tras ellos

-Norman, ¿siempre tienes esos ataques de furia?-, preguntó Coraline sin detenerse

-Solo cuando me sacan de quicio-, dijo Norman también sin detenerse

- ¿te saqué de quicio?-, preguntó Coraline

-¿tu crees?-, dijo Norman

-Lo siento-, dijo Coraline

-No te preocupes-, dijo Norman, -ya hablaremos de eso después-

-¡ATRAPALOS!-,gritó la otra Coraline, Coraline tomó a Norman de las manos

-No ganarás esta vez, princesa-, dijo Coraline, -No si Coraline Jones está aquí-

-¿Al menos conoces éste bosque?-, preguntó Norman

-No, pero tengo sentido de orientación-, dijo Coraline

-más bien es de locura-, dijo Norman

-Tal vez, pero sea lo que sea, funciona-, dijo Coraline

-Si tu lo dices-, dijo Norman

-Tu solo corre-, dijo Coraline, se encontraban en el centro del bosque, de repente, todos los arboles comenzaron a retorcerse, estaban encerrados, pronto los rodearon, la otra Coraline, el otro Norman, el otro Perry y el otro Charlie, a Norman y a Coraline no les quedó otra alternativa más que ponerse espalda con espalda, tratando de armar un plan para escapar de ahí

-si sigues teniendo fiebre, no llegaremos a nada-, le dijo Coraline a Norman

-eso no me afecta en nada-, dijo Norman

* * *

Los botones de la bruja brillaron al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Norman, ella miraba toda aquella escena a través del espejo, su retorcida mente había armado un plan que prometía no fallar en absoluto

-¿no te afecta?, mi vida-, dijo la bruja hablando sola, con sus piernas de araña caminó hacia una vieja mesa y tomó el muñeco de trapo o el "Mini-Norman", sonrío maliciosamente

* * *

-Antes de que pase cualquier cosa, quiero decirte que fue un placer conocerte-,dijo Coraline

-lo mismo digo-, dijo Norman

* * *

La bruja tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sacó una navaja de uno de los cajones de aquella vieja mesa

* * *

-Norman, si quieres saber más de mi, cuando era pequeña mi cabello era castaño, con el tiempo se volvió azul-, dijo Coraline

-Mis primeros mechones de cabello estaban de punta, nunca han cambiado-, dijo Norman

* * *

Ella puso al Mini-Norman en la mesa y afiló la navaja con sus manos

-Si no te resistes, esto no dolerá, nene-, le dijo la bruja al Mini-Norman

* * *

-A veces canto en el baño-, dijo Coraline, ellos estaban tomados de las manos, el otro Norman, la otra Coraline, el otro Perry y el otro Charlie los tenían rodeados

-En las noches me quedo despierto a leer una novela sobre zombies-, dijo Norman

* * *

La bruja tenía cada vez más cerca la navaja del Mini-Norman

* * *

-Perdoname por haberte sacado de quicio-, dijo Coraline

-no hay problema, estabas asustada-, dijo Norman

* * *

La bruja encajó la navaja en el Mini-Norman

* * *

Coraline sintió como Norman le apretó la mano con todas sus fuerzas

-N-Norman, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Coraline, no hubo respuesta, sintió repentinamente como su espalda se humedeció con algo, tocó su espalda y luego vio su mano, era sangre, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y volteó a ver a Norman él estaba también en shock, solo que tenía una expresión de entre shock y dolor, con una mano estaba presionando un punto de su estomago, cayó de rodillas haciendo una mueca de dolor, ella volvió del shock y se arrodilló junto a él

-¿se abrió la herida?-, preguntó Coraline nerviosamente, Norman no respondió

-vete-, dijo Norman

-No, no te dejaré-, dijo Coraline

-salvate, yo estaré bien-, dijo Norman

-no me iré sin ti-, insistió Coraline

-Cor, estaré bien, anda, vete-, dijo Norman haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Norman, estás herido, no puedo dejarte aquí-, dijo Coraline

-Puedes volver por mi, yo me las arreglaré-, dijo Norman

-YA NO ERES TAN VALIENTE, ¿EH, CORALINE?-, dijo la voz de la bruja, Coraline miró hacia atrás el otro Perry y el otro Charlie estaban muy cerca, Coraline miró a Norman

-estaré bien-, dijo Norman, Coraline le apretó las manos

-volveré pronto, resiste Norman-, dijo Coraline

-lo haré-, dijo Norman, -ahora corre-

Coraline miró hacia sus alrededores buscando una salida, vio una pequeña abertura entre dos arboles, se echó a correr y se las arregló para pasar por ahí, todos los muñecos de trapo persiguiendola

-Así que quieres jugar,hermosa-, dijo la bruja, tomó a la Mini-Coraline y le apretó el cuello

Coraline sintió que el aire se le iba, como si la estuvieran estrangulando, pero aún así siguió corriendo

-Vamos Cor, ¿no quieres vivir?, quedate aquí en este mundo, nada será como antes-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline no tenía aire, se apoyó de un árbol y se puso las manos al rededor del cuello, comenzó a buscar qué la estaba estrangulando , no encontraba nada pero aún así sentía perfectamente que alguien o algo estaba tratando de afixiarla

-J-jamas-, dijo Coraline con el poco aire que le quedaba

La bruja apretó aún más a la Mini-Coraline

Coraline dejó salir un pequeño grito ahogado mientras luchaba por quitarse ese algo que la estaba estrangulando

-mamá te ama-, dijo el otro Charlie, Coraline le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-No es cierto-, dijo con voz a penas audible, un grito invadió el aire, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron en shock al ver una gigantesca figura de luz en el cielo

* * *

-¿QUE?!-, gritó la bruja, soltó a la Mini-Coraline y la dejó en la mesa

* * *

Coraline sintió que la dejaron de estrangular, cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo y jadeando, tratando de encontrarle forma alguna a aquella figura,un rayo cayó entre la otra Coraline y el otro Norman

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-, gritó el otro Norman

-¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ DEMONIOS IDIOTA!?-, gritó la otra Coraline

-¡LARGUENSE!-, ordenó una voz, aparentemente venía de la figura de luz, era una voz femenina, Coraline estaba segura de eso, otro rayo salió disparado de la figura de luz, casi al instante, la otra Coraline, el otro Norman, el otro Charlie y el otro Perry se desvanecieron, Coraline se quedó mirando fijamente a esa cosa en el cielo, lastimaba la vista, pero aún así Coraline trataba de verla, finalmente encontró algo, como una cara, mirandola fijamente, entonces lo entedió, era:

-¿Aggie?-, dijo Coraline...

* * *

**3:), EL SUSPENSO SUBE XDDDD, bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jeje, estoy a punto de hacer una locura de lo que es locura en el próximo capítulo y por cierto, el capítulo 5 de Normaline One-Shots ya lo publiqué**


	15. Un Nuevo Objetivo

**Bien, por primera vez, tengo algo que decir, he estado medio estresada estos días así que sé perfectamente que este no será mi mejor capítulo (pero no creo que sea el peor, porque desde mi punto de vista creo que la primera parte quedó bien), y otra cosa, no he podido actualizar Normaline One-Shots porque creo que no he tenido muchas ideas que digamos pero bueno, creo que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, ahora, vamos con los reviews:**

**KaryLee dice:** Asdasfdf Todo el principio me derretí, esas dulzuras son tan lindos! TwT Por cierto, eso de Sweet Caroline es por una canción? O los tortolitos ya se tienen apodos? xD jajaja

Y Norman furioso es tan lindo, esos ataques de ira es como si dejara salir a su Aggie interior jajaj

Wow, espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que el cabello se volvió azul? No era teñida? xD

Y demonios, Norman, nene! No vayas a morir! D; Ok, últimamente estás haciendo capítulos con mucho suspenso, enserio amo eso!

Y la mejor parte: AGGIE! AHhhh! Sisisisi Aggie al rescate! TwT QUE EMOCION! *U* Me alegra que la vayas a introducir al fic, es mi personaje favorito! 8D ( supongo que mi icono lo demuestra xD)

Ahh, enserio esta vez si que estoy ansiando el siguiente capítulo! xD

**Mi respuesta: ** jeje, ellos todo el tiempo se salen con la suya, como te mencioné antes por PM, Sweet Caroline es una canción que escribió Neil Gaiman para Coraline, pero en la historia, si, se podría decir que ya se tienen apodos :3.

Es que ya ves como se puso en la película, pensé que sería lindo hacerlo sacar a su Aggie interior otra vez XD.

Pues, yo no creo que sea teñida, (eso de que el tinte le dure quien sabe cuantos años y no se despinta, como que no cuadra bien XD), y sin te fijas en la película, para no confundirte, en la parte en la que la canción "Alone" aparece de fondo, antes de que Coraline entre al cuarto de sus padres en la mesa de noche se puede ver una foto en la que a Coraline claramente se le ve el cabello como castaño rojizo.

Eso ya lo descubrirás tu 3:), eso del suspenso...lo seguiré haciendo 3:).

Jeje, tenía que hacer algo con ella, es que es genial y pensé "No es justo que ella no esté en la historia", así que...aquí está ;).

Bueno, aquí lo tienes jeje.

* * *

-¿Tu quién eres?-, preguntó Aggie

-Yo soy Coraline Jones-, dijo Coraline, Aggie bajó al suelo y la luz que la rodeaba desapareció, dejando ver a una niña unos centimetros más bajita que Coraline, tenía los ojos azules y un hermoso cabello castaño al largo de la cintura más o menos, ella se mantuvo unos metros alejada de Coraline.

Norman no le había mentido, Coraline tenía que admitir que Aggie era muy bonita, le sonrío calidamente, Aggie se acercó a Coraline lentamente y se arrodilló frente a ella

-¿No estaba Norman contigo?-, preguntó Aggie, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron como platos, se levantó y se echó a correr, Aggie fue tras ella, Coraline no podía negar que estaba muy cansada y aún así continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Norman, finalmente llegó al arbol por el que había escapado, pasó por el mismo árbol y vaya sorpresa, él no estaba

-¡NORMAN!-, Coraline comenzó a llamarlo, no tuvo mucho exito, Coraline sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría pero se negaba a aceptarlo, comenzó a respirar pesadamente, todo se volvió blanco como la primera vez, cuando le dio la vuelta al mundo de la otra madre, pero esta vez apareció otro escenario, ella se encontraba en la colina que daba al Pink Palace pero detrás de ella seguía estando el bosque de Blithe Hollow, ella miró a Aggie con una mirada preocupada e hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no, Aggie bajó la cabeza, entendió perfectamente el mensaje

-Coraline-, escucharon la voz de la bruja, Coraline solo bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mirando al suelo

-Ganaste el juego-, dijo la bruja, -ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es venir al punto de partida y te dejaré ir, todo volverá a ser como antes, como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido-

_"No te dejaré sola, ahora estamos juntos en esto"_

Coraline recordó la primera vez y ahí estaba otra vez luchando por su vida, ahora ella sabía que todo había terminado, que todo estaría bien pero había un pequeño detalle, todo había terminado _para ella_

-Es tu decisión, Coraline-, dijo la bruja

Ella sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro, él siempre había estado ahí para ella y ella lo había dejado morir, Coraline se armó de valor, abrió los ojos, levantó la vista y miró al cielo, de donde venía la voz de la bruja

-El juego no ha terminado-, dijo Coraline, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al bosque, Aggie fue trás ella

* * *

Courtney se despertó de golpe, juraba haber escuchado la voz de Norman, miró el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, Courtney suspiró de rabia y se dejó caer en la cama

-¡COURTNEY!-, escuchó gritar a Mitch en la puerta principal, al instante saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta principal, ni siquiera le importó tener el cabello alborotado o el hecho de que lo tenía suelto, abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Mitch con una maleta en mano, Courtney se abrazó de él

-Mitch, gracias a dios que estás aquí-, dijo Courtney

-¿aún no aparece?-, preguntó Mitch

-No-, dijo Courtney

-Courtney, ¿para eso me hiciste venir hasta aquí?, es Norman, seguramente está buscando zombies por ahí-, dijo Mitch

-No, no, es que otra chica de pelo azul estaba con él, Coral, Caroline, no sé ni como se llama-, dijo Courtney

-¿ya hablaste con sus padres?-, preguntó Mitch

-Desaparecieron-, dijo Courtney, Mitch paró una ceja

-Court, vete a dormir, son las 3 de la mañana y creo que estás alucinando-, dijo Mitch

-NO!,NO ESTOY ALUCINANDO!, ESE CLON MIO SE LOS LLEVO!-, gritó Courtney

-¿Cuál clon?-, preguntó Mitch

-ESA CHICA, LA QUE ERA IDENTICA A MI, TENÍA OJOS DE BOTÓN Y LE HABÍAN COSIDO LA BOCA!-, gritó Courtney

-Courtney, estás asustandome, ya para-, dijo Mitch

-¿NO ME CREES?, PREGUNTALE A ELLA, ESTÁ EN EL ESPEJO!-, gritó Courtney,

-Era igual a ti, está en el espejo, Courtney, estás hablando con tu reflejo-, dijo Mitch

-PRIMERA, NO ERA MI REFLEJO Y SEGUNDA, ELLA ME HABLA A MI!-, gritó Courtney

-Courtney, ¿por qué estoy comenzando a pensar que encontré lo que tienes en común con Norman?-, preguntó Mitch

-¡Y SIGUES SIN CREERME!-, gritó Courtney

-Courtney, ya perdiste la cabeza-, dijo Mitch

-NO!, NO ES CIERTO!, MITCH, ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!, E-ELLA, SE LLEVÓ A MI HERMANO, Y YO NO...yo...no se que hacer-, dijo Courtney, ella se tapó la cara, si algo odiaba hacer era llorar enfrente de un chico, Mitch la abrazó, ella no le devolvió el abrazo siguió sin quitarse las manos de la cara

-Yo solo quiero saber que Norman está bien-, dijo Courtney

-Suena raro viniendo de ti-, dijo Mitch, Courtney se quitó las manos de su rostro y miró a Mitch, él ya la había soltado así que ahora estaban frente a frente, Mitch miró a Courtney ell estaba irreconocible, todo su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía el cabello suelto, en sus uñas no había ni una sola gota de pintura y no llevaba ningún tipo de alahajas, ni siquiera los pendientes, ella estaba evitando el contacto visual con Mitch, era evidente que estaba desesperada, comenzó a frotarse el brazo derecho, Mitch la tomó de la barbilla obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos

-Ayudame, por favor-, suplicó Courtney, -Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano-

Mitch suspiró

-está bien-, Mitch finalmente cedió, Courtney lo abrazó

-Gracias-, le susurró al oído, -¿le dijiste algo a Neil?-

-No, creo que enloqueceria o algo por el estilo si supiera que Norman desaparecio-, dijo Mitch, Courtney seguía respirando pesadamente y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas

-Court, estás muy alterada, creo que necesitas sentarte-, dijo Mitch, la tomó del brazo y la llevo a sentarse al sillón, Mitch se sentó junto a ella

-Estoy muy cansada, no he dormido casi nada-, confesó Courtney

-Mañana comenzaremos a buscar a tu hermano, si tu quieres puedo dar un pequeño recorrido por los jardines yo solo pero tu quedate aquí-, dijo Mitch

-Mitch, son las tres de la mañana-, dijo Courtney

-¿y eso que?-, dijo Mitch, Courtney bostezó antes de responder

-Es peligroso-, dijo Courtney, Mitch estaba a punto de responder pero lo interrumpieron unos golpecitos en la puerta los cuales, más bien, parecían como si alguien estuviera rasgando la puerta,

-Alguno de los gatos de mi tía Jenny se quedó afuera-, dijo Courtney, Mitch se levantó y abrió la puerta, los ojos de Courtney se abrieron en shock al ver a aquel gato negro mirandola fijamente con esos ojos azules del tamaño de una canica, Courtney saltó del sillón

-¡ese es el gato!-, dijo Courtney señalando al gato

-Si Courtney, ya me dijiste que es uno de los de tu tía Jenny-, dijo Mitch

-No,no, no!, es el gato negro-, dijo Courtney

-Cualquiera puede ver que es negro-, dijo Mitch

-¡NO!, es que, Norman estuvo hablando de él, dijo que hablaba, que le había dicho no se que tanta idiotez, pero el punto es que Norman habló de él-, dijo Courtney, Mitch se golpeó la frente, Courtney se arrodilló junto al gato

-¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?-, preguntó Courtney esperanzada, Mitch se quedó mirandola como un bicho raro, el gato se lamió su pata y movió la cabeza

-¿Quieres que tome eso como un si?-, preguntó Courtney

-Court, estás hablando con un gato-, dijo Mitch

-Sssh-, lo calló Courtney, el gato volteó a ver a Mitch y le hizo un gesto que era a penas distinguible, ambos dedugeron que se trataba de una mirada de muerte

-¿dónde está Norman?-, preguntó Courtney, el gato saltó a las piernas de Courtney y comenzó a urgar entre su suéter hasta que entrontró los bolsillos, metió su hocico ahí y sacó la llave que la otra Courtney le había dado

-Pero esto es solo una llave-, dijo Courtney, -una vieja y nefasta llave que no combina con la decoración de las puertas-

el gato comenzó a caminar, Courtney y Mitch lo siguieron, los llevó hasta la habitación en la que Courtney había visto a la otra Courtney, en el espejo seguían las letras escritas con lápiz labial carmesí, _"Behind The Little Door"_,

-Detrás de la puerta pequeña-, leyó Mitch en voz alta,

-¿Cuál puerta pequeña?-, dijo Courtney extrañada mirando la llave

-Creo que él se refiere que la llave esa que tienes es de la puerta pequeña-, explicó Mitch,

-Y Norman y ...este...Caroline, están detrás de la puerta pequeña-, dijo Courtney, el gato les dio una mirada de aprobación a ambos

-Pero aquí no hay ningua puerta pequeña-, dijo Courtney dirigiendose al gato, el gato formó un signo de interrongación con su cola

-¿cómo puede ser que Norman sea el que habla con los muertos?, yo soy la mayor!, esto-no-es-justo!-, se quejó Courtney cruzandose de brazos y golpeando el suelo con el pie, Mitch rodó los ojos

-Si dices que no hay ninguna puerta entonces donde se supone que...-, dijo Mitch antes de ser interrumpido

-No lo sé-, dijo Courtney,-¡DEJA DE PRESIONARME!-

-wow, tranquila-, dijo Mitch, de repente se escucharon unos tronidos viniendo del ático

-Es el clon-,dijo Courtney abriendo los ojos como una completa psicópata y señalando al ático, o sea, arriba de ella

-también existen unas cosas llamadas ratas y esas cosas viven en los áticos, cocinas y sotanos-, dijo Mitch con tono de ironía

-Que no son ratas-, protestó Courtney, -preguntale al gato-, se defendió señalando al gato

-Bien, a ver gato...-, dijo Mitch pero cuando volteó a ver donde estaba el gato éste ya no estaba

-Me dice loca y él habla solo, que suerte tengo de tener a alguien tan sabio de mi lado-, dijo Courtney entre risas

-Oye, ahora estamos a mano-, se defendió Mitch, Courtney suspiró ,miró la llave un momento y después miró a sus alrededores, extrañamente su vista fue directo a la ventana por donde se podía ver el Pink Palace

-El Pink Palace-, dijo Courtney

-¿qué?-, dijo Mitch

-creo que ya se donde están-, dijo Courtney

* * *

**LOL, otra vez suspenso :DDDD, (creo que ya me está afectando la cabeza...y mucho), bueno, sé que es algo corto el capítulo, pero hice lo que pude jeje, aún así, espero que les haya gustado y pues, hasta la proxima :D.**


	16. Little Little Light

**TENGO NOTICIAS...NO TENGO INTRODUCCIÓN, BOOM!, esto que les acabo de decir cambiará su día para siempre OK NO. **

**KaryLee Dice:** Waaaaaaaaaaah! NOOOO! Coraline! Aggie! Hagan algo para salvar a mi nene! Digo… a Norman! D8 asdfasdf xD Ok, confío en que ellas lo harán, porque como dijo Coraline: el juego no ha terminado, bruja! ;D

Coral, Caroline! Jajaja Demonios, me hicieron reír bastante Courtney y Mitch xDD Creo que ahora Court sabe cómo se siente Norman cuando nadie cree en lo que él dice LOL Pero enserio parecía loca xD Lástima que Mitch no trajo Neil, hubiera sido gracioso, pero está bien, espero que ahora también Mitch y Court vayan al rescate de Norman D: Espero que TODOS vayan al rescate! xD Es decir, al menos el gato ya les ayudo, ahora solo es cuestión de hallar la condenada puerta 8D

Genial, genial, genialoso! Tu sigue con todo esto del suspenso aunque yo muera al final de cada capitulo xD Es enserio genial, ya espero el próximo! :D

**Mi Respuesta:** CORRECCIÓN PRECIOSA, **NUESTRO** nene XDDDD (si lo prefieres...nos echamos unos rounds por él).

Ya le tocaba a Court ser ese alguien que parece que ya se le cayeron todos los tornillos del cerebro, le decia loco a Norman...había que darle una cucharada de su propia medicina 3:), lo iba meter a Neil a la historia también pero creo que, esa parejita imposiblemente imposible llamada MitchxCourtney (trataré de hacerla posible aunque sea completa y totalmente imposible) tuviera un poco de tiempo a solas, a ver si así Mitch aprende a querer a las chicascofcofcofcof, digo, que aprenda a valorar a Court XDDD. ESA PUERTA!, haciendonos la vida de cuadritos LOL.

:D, genial, me alegro que te guste el suspenso ;), aquí tienes el capítulo.

**nightmare spirit zero dice:** Lei esto a las 12 de la noche y pense que deberia dejar de ver tonterias y salir mas pero senti como me golpeaban y entensi que no podia hacerlo asi que me gusto tu fic y continualo estoy muy cansado para amenazrte de muerte asi que solo te dire que por favor lo continues, que me gusto y que el juego no se acaba hasta que alguien captura al rey (los que juegen ajedrez me entienden) por favor no me hagas salir de mi casa y va enserio

**Mi respuesta:** Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado (Traducción: gracias por no tratar de matarme esta vez), espero que te guste este capítulo :).

* * *

Mitch paró una ceja

-No hemos entrado al Pink Palace-, dijo Courtney

-¿Qué?-, dijo Mitch

-Esa chica, Caroline, vive ahí, Norman fue un día a su casa, quizás la puerta pequeña está allí-, dijo Courtney, Mitch miró el reloj

-3:45 AM.-, Dijo Mitch, -¿por qué no vamos a dormir?-

-tienes razón-, dijo Courtney

* * *

Coraline no tenía idea de qué hacía o hacia donde iba, incluso en algunas ocasiones había llegado a olvidar por completo quién era, Aggie la inspeccionaba detenidamente cada cierto tiempo, a Coraline no le molestaba, lo tomaba como una cosa bastante normal ya que debío sentirse algo raro para Aggie el estar en contacto con una niña después de 300 años, bueno, al menos con una que no trataba de hacerla dormir con un libro infantil

Coraline se miró la mano, aún seguía con un tono rojizo en ella, suspiró, llamando la atención de Aggie, Coraline la miró

-No lo hará-, dijo Coraline armandose de valor

-¿q-qué cosa?-, preguntó Aggie extrañada

-No se quedará con él...si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero-, dijo Coraline, Aggie no respondió, solo miró al suelo

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo por haberlo dejado solo-, dijo Coraline

-No estoy molesta y no contigo...es que estoy preocupada por él-, dijo Aggie

-También yo-, dijo Coraline, -pero con preocuparnos no ganamos nada, ¿no?-, Aggie se quedó sin palabras otra vez, no hizo ningún ruido ni nada, pero cuando Coraline volteó a verla de nuevo vio que estaba llorando, en silencio

-No llores-, dijo Coraline, -todo estará bien-, se agachó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos

-¿y si no lo encontramos?, va a terminar como yo y...no quiero, no quiero que muera-, dijo Aggie tapandose la cara con las manos , Coraline le puso la mano en los hombros

-Lo encontraremos y no va a morir, es un chico muy fuerte, no morirá-, dijo Coraline, Aggie se limitó a mostrar expresión alguna, miró al suelo y notó que Coraline estaba pisando una cosa roja

-estás sobre algo-, dijo Aggie señalando los pies de Coraline, Coraline miró sus pies, efectivamente, estaba pisando algo, se quitó de encima y se arrodilló, resultaba familiar para ella, lo extendió en el suelo hasta encontrarle alguna forma, finalmente lo logró, era el suéter de Norman, Coraline sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rapidamente pero se las arregló de mantenerlas ahí, al menos hasta que Aggie no la viera, aclaró su garganta y miró el suéter un momento

-Vamos por el camino correcto-, dijo Coraline ignorando el hecho de que había vuelto a mancharse las manos de sangre cuando extendió el suéter, buscó algo que pudiera ayudarla en los bolsillos,no encontró nada

-¡NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO AL SLENDERMAN!-, gritó Coraline perdiendo la paciencia, obviamente tratando de hablarle a la bruja

-El Norman real lo dejó ahí-, escucharon una voz que venía de los arbustos, Coraline y Aggie voltearon, Coraline vio justo lo que esperaba ver, al otro Norman, mirando al suelo, aparentemente sintiendose culpable

-largate de aquí-, ordenó Coraline

-lo haría si pudiera-, dijo el otro Norman, -Mira, dejame explicarte-

-No tienes nada que explicar-, dijo Coraline

-te pido solo unos segundos-, rogó el otro Norman

-solo unos segundos valen demasiado para mi en este momento-, dijo Coraline

-Coraline, sé que estás en un momento muy dificil y que te han pasado muchas cosas horribles por mi culpa pero solo escuchame-, rogó el otro Norman

-no-, se negó Coraline dandole la espalda, soltó una pequeña risita, -Y yo que había empezado a confiar en ti, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, no sé como pude ser tan tonta-

La bruja golpeó la mesa furiosamente

-¡NORMAN!-, escucharon gritar a la bruja, el otro Norman se estremeció

-Lo siento, Coraline-, se lamentó el otro Norman, él chasqueó los dedos, Aggie inconsientemente tomó a Coraline de la mano

* * *

Aparecieron en el hospital de Ashland, Coraline había estado ahí solo una vez y fue cuando se cayó de las escaleras de su casa y se rompió el tobillo

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-, preguntó Coraline, el otro Norman no respondió, Coraline supo que tenía la respuesta cuando vio que la abuela de Wybie estaba en la sala de espera, el doctor salió de una de las habitaciones

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, señora Lovat-, dijo el doctor

-No-, se lamentó Coraline, -NO!, ESTO NO ES CIERTO!-

-No pudieron salvarlo...y él estuvo diciendo "Quiero ver a Coraline" todo el tiempo-, dijo el otro Norman

-No, Wybie está vivo-, decía Coraline, no podía ni quería creerlo

-¿y que me dices de tus padres, Cor?, ¿cómo tomarían tu desaparición?-, preguntó el otro Norman, volvió chasquear los dedos, Coraline cerró sus ojos, aparecieron en la estación de policia, miles de sonidos llenaron la cabeza de Coraline

_"Y la busqueda de los menores Coraline Jones y Norman Babcock sigue en pie aún después de casi un año"._

Coraline abrió los ojos, sus padres estaban en la estación de policia, su padre caminaba de un lado a otro y su madre estaba sentada llorando desconsoladamente

-Charlie, ¿y si no la encontramos?-, preguntó Mel entre sollozos, Charlie la miró, no respondió, un detective entró de repente a la habitación, respirando pesadamente y con una mirada de shock en su rostro

-¿la encontraron?-, preguntó Mel esperanzada, el detective la miró un momento en shock

-Han encontrado el cuerpo de Norman Babcock-, dijo él

Coraline se quedó en shock

-No, No-, dijo Coraline mirando al otro Norman

-¿Qué?, ¿d-dónde lo encontraron?-, preguntó Mel

-Me han dicho que dieron con él en la madrugada, descubrieron una puerta muy pequeña que aparentemente daba al sótano del Pink Palace, lo encontraron ahí, en el sótano-, dijo el detective, -Hay otro cuerpo junto al de él, de una niña, aparentemente -

Mel se levantó y se acercó al detective

-No, no puede ser Coraline, ¡MI HIJA ESTÁ VIVA!, por favor...digame que no es ella, se lo ruego-, dijo Mel llorando histericamente, el detective le puso una mano a Mel en el hombro, ella se volvió a sentar

-¿sería capaz de describirme a su hija una vez más, señora Jones?-, preguntó el detective, Mel respiró profundamente y tragó saliva

-Tiene 11 años, ojos color avellana, pecas, es más o menos alta, delgada y su cabello es azul, cuando la vi por última vez llevaba puesta su pijama naranja, calcetines y un pequeño broche en el cabello-, explicó Mel, el detective cerró los ojos un poco preocupado, sacó una foto y se la entregó a Mel, Coraline no fue capáz de ver la foto, Charlie se acercó a Mel, pronto, los ojos de Mel se llenaron de lágrimas, se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar otra vez

-Me mandaron esa foto esta mañana, es el cuerpo de la niña, Señorita, necesito que me diga...¿Es esa su hija?-, preguntó el detective, Mel asintió llorando histericamente

-Perdone si es una imagen fuerte...necesitabamos que la identificara-, dijo el detective, Charlie abrazó a Mel, ahora él también estaba llorando

-No puedo estar muerta...¿cómo fue que esto pasó?-, preguntó Coraline en shock

-Perdiste el juego-, dijo el otro Norman, -En realidad...los dos lo perdieron-, Coraline comenzó a llorar, sintió perfectamente la presencia de Aggie junto a ella, pero la chica fantasma no estaba ahí, el otro Norman chasqueó sus dedos, volvieron al bosque de Blithe Hollow y Aggie volvió a aparecer

-Coraline, si vuelves ahora y ganas el juego, Wybie no morirá ni tu tampoco-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿Q-que pasará con Norman?-, preguntó Coraline

-Solo importas tu Coraline, será como si nunca lo hubieras conocido, no sabrás ni siquiera quién es o quién fue Norman Babcock-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿quieres decir que si gano el juego nunca lo conoceré?-, preguntó Coraline

-No lo recordarás-, corrigió el otro Norman, Coraline miró al otro Norman y después a Aggie

-...Yo si quiero recordarlo-, dijo Coraline

-Entonces, quieres ir a su funeral, que lindo, Coraline-, se burló el otro Norman, Coraline se enfureció

-No está muerto-, dijo Coraline

-¿y tu cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-Simple y sencillo, tu eres una copia de él...y sigues aquí-, dijo Coraline

-No necesito que él esté vivo para seguir aquí-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿por qué será que no te creo?-, preguntó Coraline

-Oh vamos, ¿no confías en mi?-, preguntó el otro Norman

-Claro que no-, dijo Coraline, Aggie escuchaba la discusión, no muy atentamente ya que Coraline y el otro Norman comenzaron a atacarse con cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido

-Teñida-, dijo el otro Norman

-Cabeza de espina-, se defendió Coraline

Aggie rodó los ojos, parecían un par de niños de 4 años peleando por un dulce, es decir, peleaban por algo muy serio pero utilizaban insultos que no iban al caso, Aggie miró a sus alrededores, logró ubicar dificilmente el punto en el que la habían sepultado, vio algo inusual, una luz parpadeaba levemente, una luz color amarillo eléctrico

-Coraline...-, dijo Aggie, la discusión se detuvo brevemente

-¿Si, Aggie?-, respondió Coraline

-Ay no, no me digas que quiere ir al baño-, dijo el otro Norman, Aggie ignoró por completo ese comentario, pero Coraline

-Oye, con ella no te metas,¿que tal si te dijera que la otra Coraline está deforme?-, se molestó Coraline, dejó al otro Norman sin palabras

-¿Quién se rie ahora, botoncitos?-, preguntó Coraline maliciosamente

-Bueno, no has visto que me afecte así que... sigo siendo yo, teñida-, dijo el otro Norman

-¡NO SOY TEÑIDA!-, gritó Coraline

-¿Y DE DÓNDE SALIÓ EL AZUL?!-, gritó el otro Norman, Coraline gritó furiosamente y se tiró encima del otro Norman, literalmente, él cayó sobre su espalda y Coraline quedó sobre él

-wow, que salvaje eres-, dijo el otro Norman, Coraline se sonrojó completamente

-y tu que malpensado eres-, dijo Coraline

-Bien, ¿por qué no se besan para romper la tensión?-, preguntó una voz, ambos voltearon, era la otra Coraline

-E-esto...no es lo que parece-, dijo el otro Norman quitandose a Coraline de encima bruscamente

-Golpeame más fuerte, ¿no te gustaría?-, preguntó Coraline, después gimió de dolor, Aggie se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse,

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline

la otra Coraline estaba en medio de un ataque de celos peleando con el otro Norman, pero Aggie y Coraline lograron ignorar la estupida discusión por completo

-no fue nada- , dijo Aggie en timidamente, casi en susurro, -Creo que...sé donde está Norman-, dijo Aggie, Coraline se puso a su altura y la miró directamente a sus ojos azules

-¿podrias decirmelo?-, preguntó Coraline, Aggie asintió, Coraline la miró con sus pupilas dilatadas esperando respuesta, Aggie volteó hacia la luz y señaló hacia esa dirección

-está donde me sepultaron-, dijo Aggie

-¿Estás segura?-, preguntó Coraline desconfiando un poco de ella, Aggie señaló hacia el punto de luz que había visto

-es ahí-, dijo Aggie, Coraline se quedó en shock mirando directamente hacia donde Aggie señalaba -Mira allá-,

Coraline volteó, sus ojos se abrieron en shock

-Sigue vivo-, dijo Coraline con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras seguia teniendo su mirada fija en el punto de luz...

* * *

**MÚSICA DE SUSPENSO LOL LOL LOL, TARDÉ UN POCO, LO SÉ XDD.**

**En otras noticias, blah blah blah, O SEA, ¿QUÉ PEDO CON ESTE MALDITO CLIMA?! (Perdón por la palabra) ESTAMOS EN MÉXICO, MÉ-XI-CO!, NO EN ALASKA, frentes fríos de... ok no. mejor, me dejo de maldiciones (no estoy acostumbrada a maldecir), pero en fin, el clima me hace la vida de cuadritos...yo le veo el lado positivo, "So So What, I'm Still A Rockstar, I Have My Rock-Moves And I Don't Need You"...ok no, en primera, no soy ninguna superestrella y en segunda, no sé cantar XDDD. **

**En fin, en vez de ponerme a renegar, mejor les digo: gracias por leer el capítulo y espero que les haya interesado (ya casi termino el fic. :´(...a llorar se ha dicho) y pues, nos vemos hasta la próxima jeje, me largo a escuchar "Dancing Queen" de **_**ABBA **_**(Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, las canciones que me pegas...).**


	17. Contra la espada y la pared

Aggie le sonrío a Coraline, Coraline también le sonrío y la abrazó

-Lo sabía, él está vivo-, le susurró Coraline a Aggie, Aggie le devolvió el abrazo a Coraline, se separaron después de unos segundos, Coraline se aclaró la garganta

-Pues, si, claro, AHORA RESULTA QUE AL SEÑOR LE GUSTAN LOS OJOS!-, escucharon gritar a la otra Coraline

-Cor, yo nunca dije...-, le contestó el otro Norman

-OIGAN, TORTOLOS!-, los interrumpió Coraline, ambos voltearon a verla

-A quién le hablará, quién sabe-, dijo el otro Norman

-Ya, pongamonos en marcha-, dijo Coraline

-y...¿a dónde vamos exactamente?-, preguntó la otra Coraline

-te explico luego-, dijo Coraline, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar

* * *

-Por última vez, es NORMAN, no el novio de Carolina o como se llame-, le dijo Courtney a la señorita Spink a punto de perder la paciencia

- oh si, Norman, es un chico adorable-, dijo la señorita Spink, Courtney rodó los ojos

-Mire, señorita, el asunto es que, su hermano y este...Caroline, desaparecieron-, explicó Mitch

-¿Norman no es el novio de Coraline?-, preguntó la señorita Forcible

-¡NO!-, gritó Courtney

-Court, tranquila-, dijo Mitch, Courtney suspiró

-Necesitabamos saber si...pues...alguna de ustedes sabía algo sobre el Pink Palace-, dijo Courtney

-Coraline mencionó algo sobre eso, dijo que había algo raro ahí-, dijo la señorita Spink

-¿Recuerda qué era?-, preguntó Courtney

-No, querida, lo siento-, dijo la señorita Spink,

-Bien, gracias por su ayuda de todas formas-, dijo Courtney, Mitch y Coutney salieron de la casa y se quedaron en los jardines del Pink Palace

-Esto no está funcionando, Mitch-, dijo Courtney

-Court, tenemos que ir directo al punto, el punto es la casa de Caroline-, dijo Mitch

-Pero, tengo miedo-, admitió Courtney, -¿y si llamamos a la policia?-

-¿qué vas a decirle a la policia?, ¿que un gato te dijo que tu hermano está encerrado en una puerta pequeña?-, preguntó Mitch, Courtney se quedó pensandolo, miró hacia el Pink Palace, se armó de valor

-Mitch...hagamos esto-, dijo Courtney

* * *

La bruja miró en el espejo a la chica rubia y al deportista pellirojo

-No será tan facil-, dijo la bruja

* * *

Courtney y Mitch entraron a aquel departamento, en el que estaba todo el asunto, estaba frío, como si hubiera aire acondicionado ahí, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, definitivamente, daba miedo, Mitch cerró la puerta, caminaban lentamente, parecía como si alguien estuviera observandolos

-Courtney-, escucharon la voz de Sandra Babcock, con un tono entre dulce y siniestro, no venía de algún lugar especifico, era como si se moviera de un lado a otro

-¿M-mamá?-, dijo Courtney en shock

-Hola, cariño-, dijo la voz de Sandra

-¿D-dónde estás?-, preguntó Courtney

-No necesitas verme, mi vida, además, no estás aquí por mi, ¿cierto?, estás aquí, por tu hermanito-, dijo Sandra, al instante Courtney lo supo, su madre nunca diría algo así, ese no era su caracter, esa no era la voz de su madre y lo más importante de todo...ella no era su madre, Courtney seguía en shock, seguía el constante eco de aquella voz con sus ojos y su cabeza

-T-tu no eres mi madre-, dijo Courtney

-Tal vez si y tal vez no-, dijo Sandra, Courtney paró una ceja

-Preciosa...soy tu otra madre-, dijo Sandra,

-Court,basta-, dijo Mitch

-espera-, dijo Courtney, -yo solo tengo una madre, además, estás mintiendo, no puedo verte-

-Si fueras Norman podrías verme-, dijo Sandra, -O si fueras Coraline-

-Pero...Coraline no...-

-Pero ella me conoce, no puede verme con sus ojos pero si con su mente, cosa que tu no puedes hacer, tu solo escuchas, no piensas lo que escuchas-, dijo Sandra

-esto no tiene sentido, no tiene ningún sentido-, dijo Courtney

-Lo tiene si te das cuenta que estás aquí solo por una razón, ¿cuál es, Court?-, preguntó Sandra

-Mis padres, los padres de Coraline, Coraline y mi hermano...Norman-, dijo Courtney, -si tu los tienes, más te vale que los devuelvas-, Sandra soltó una risa

-Como si fuera tan facil linda, tu tan adorable como un botón-, dijo Sandra

-¿Botón?-, dijo Courtney en voz baja, -Tienes botones en los ojos, ¿no?-

-Eres muy inteligente para ser rubia-, dijo Sandra, todas las lámparas del departamento se encendieron, Courtney no sentía miedo, porque sabía que había una razón para hacer eso, su familia y esa razón era una razón que, aunque ella no lo demostrara muy seguido, era algo que le importaba mucho más que su propia vida

-¿Y que me das a cambio de tu familia?-, preguntó Sandra

-Contesta primero, ¿qué le hiciste a Norman?-, preguntó Courtney

-Cariño, es algo que no puedo responderte, ni él mismo podrá responderte, digo, si vuelves a verlo-, dijo Sandra, Courtney comenzó a respirar pesadamente

-Ahora, ¿qué me das a cambio?-, preguntó Sandra, Courtney miró al suelo, estaba pensando detenidamente en lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero, sabía que era su última y única opción

-Mi vida-, dijo Courtney

-No, Courtney, no-, rogó Mitch

-Mitch, tengo que hacer esto-, dijo Courtney, ella suspiró, -Vamos, te doy mi vida-, volvió a decir

-¿Tu vida?, interesante propuesta, agreguemosle otra cosa al contrato, ¿qué te parece si tratas de buscar a tu hermano?, te voy a dar, una última oportunidad, si no lo encuentras, tu vida es mía-, dijo Sandra

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de plazo?-, preguntó Courtney

-Es que eso depende de Norman-, dijo Sandra

-¿cómo que depende de Norman?-, preguntó Courtney

-Tienes poco tiempo, Courtney, porque tu juego sigue el pie mientras que el corazón de Norman siga latiendo-, dijo Sandra, -Y ese corazón no está trabajando muy bien que digamos-

Courtney estaba a punto de llorar, pero fue fuerte, tenía que ser valiente y ella lo sabía

-Es un trato, pero dime, ¿dónde busco?-, preguntó Courtney

-Fácil...en la puerta pequeña-, dijo Sandra, pronto por toda la casa aparecieron puertas pequeñas, y las puertas principales y todas las ventanas se cerraron, más bien, se cellaron

-Tienes tres oportunidades, de todas estas puertas, tienes solo tres oportunidades, sé inteligente, Courtney-, dijo Sandra

Courtney y Mitch se miraron, ambos con miradas de terror puro en su rostro

-Estamos acabados-, dijo Mitch

-No, tu estás a salvo, yo soy la que está acabada-, dijo Courtney...

* * *

Agatha guiaba a Coraline, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman hacia donde la habían sepultado, estaban muy adentrados en el bosque, tal como la vez en la que Norman había entrado a enfrentarla, Aggie tenía la mirada fija en el camino, ni siquiera caminaba, ella flotaba, así podía concentrarse en lo que había delante de ella y no al suelo por miedo a caerse, miraba hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo para revisar que todos estuvieran bien

-¿Falta mucho?-, preguntó la otra Coraline por enesima vez, y Aggie por enesima vez ignoró su pregunta y siguió caminando

-Ya callate-, ordenó Coraline, Aggie se detuvo

-Chicas, si están peleando no llegaremos a ninguna parte-, dijo Aggie

-ES ELLA LA QUE ESTÁ PELEANDO!-, gritó la otra Coraline

-Coraline, basta-, dijo el otro Norman

-Tu no te metas en esto, botoncitos-, ordenó Coraline, de repente un rayo cayó justo en frente de los tres, obviamente los hizo detener la pelea, voltearon a ver a Aggie sin pensarlo dos veces, ella tenía sus ojos color amarillo eléctrico

-Creo que eso fue un "callense" de parte de mi querida prima-, dijo el otro Norman

-llegamos-, dijo Aggie señalando adelante de ella, ahí estaba al otro lado de un montón de arboles, se podía ver el resplandor débil que habían visto antes, el otro Norman y la otra Coraline desaparecieron

_"Aún estás a tiempo, Coraline"_, Coraline escuchó la voz de la bruja en su cabeza, ella la ignoró, Aggie y ella caminaban hacia donde venía la voz, no sabían que podía esperarlas ahí, finalmente los arboles las dejaron ver que era, se quedaron atrás de un arbol, ahí estaba Norman, el verdadero Norman, auque no del todo, tanto como la chica de cabello azul y la chica fantasma se dieron cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba bien en ese Norman, ese algo eran sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban una personalidad fuerte y llena de rencor, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, tenía una expresión que ninguna de las dos pudo reconocer en Norman,

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-, dijo Coraline en voz baja

-Quedate aquí-, ordenó Aggie mientras salía de por atrás del arbol, Coraline la tomó del brazo, extrañamente, podía sentir perfectamente el brazo de Aggie, bueno, tal vez era cierto, en ese mundo todo era posible

-No, yo voy contigo-, dijo Coraline

-No, Coraline, es muy peligroso-, dijo Aggie

-Yo lo metí en esto, ahora tengo que ayudarlo a salir-, dijo Coraline

- Yo voy a pagarle el favor que le debo-, dijo Aggie, se soltó de Coraline y avanzó hacia Norman, a Coraline no le quedó otra alternativa más que quedarse ahí rezando porque todo saliera bien

-Norman!-, exclamó Aggie, Norman volvió su mirada hacia Aggie, le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-Yo no te conozco-, dijo Norman

-Claro que me conoces-, dijo Aggie, -Pero no puedes recordarlo-

-Los recuerdos no sirven de nada, se olvidan de un día a otro-, dijo Norman fríamente

-Tu no eres el tipo de chico que olvida recuerdos, Norman, eres diferente-, dijo Aggie, Norman la miró con esos ojos azules como la noche que no eran los de él, esos eran casi tan azules como una noche llena de niebla, Aggie se sintió un poco intimidada ante esto, pero trató de mantenerse fuerte, pero era casi imposible, a parte de que él era unos centimetros más alto que ella sin contar el cabello, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esa mirada la golpeaba con la fuerza de 100 hachas

-Este no eres tu, Norman-, dijo Aggie

-Claro que si-, dijo Norman

-no es cierto, eso te lo has inventado tu, ¿dónde está ese chico paciente y tranquilo que me enseñó que no estoy sola, ese que me enseñó que no importa ser diferente?-, preguntó Aggie

-Lo maté y lo tiré al cementerio-, dijo Norman

-Norman, no es cierto, ella te ha manipulado, este no eres tu, recuerda quien eras, recuerda todo lo que me dijiste, recuerdame a mi, soy Agatha Prenderghast, soy Aggie, tu me salvaste una vez, de mí misma-, dijo Aggie

-Dejame solo-, dijo Norman

-No lo haré, tu me salvaste...es mi deber devolverte el favor-, dijo Aggie

-¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO!-, gritó Norman dandole la espalda a Aggie, ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente

-_Perdoname_,_ esto lo hago por tu propio bien_-, pensó Aggie, cerró los ojos, pronto todo su cuerpo se volvió amarillo, ahí estaba, su otro yo...el que había atacado a Norman unos meses atrás

-¿ME RECUERDAS AHORA?!-, gritó Aggie, Norman la miró fríamente

-No-, dijo Norman fríamente, la miró como si tuviera fuego en los ojos, Aggie comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él

-Tu eres Norman Babcock, eres fuerte, no dejes que te manipulen-, dijo Aggie

-Yo haré lo que quiera-, dijo Norman, Aggie no se iba a rendir, dejo de dar vueltas y se puso enfrente de él, ahí estaban ambos lanzandose miradas de muertes, Norman flotaba, sus pies no estaban en el suelo, el espacio que estaba entre donde estaba él y el suelo era fuego, de las manos de Norman salía fuego,

-Entiendelo, en este mundo todos están solos, estás sola, no puedes confiar en nadie-, dijo Norman mientras lanzaba fuego hacia Aggie, Aggie le respondió, pero con rayos

-No estás solo Norman, me tienes a mi, a Neil, a Court...-

-No sé de lo que hablas-, la interrumpió Norman

-Te lavaron el cerebro, este no eres tu-, dijo Aggie

-Al menos yo estoy vivo y tengo cerebro-, la atacó Norman

Coraline miraba como se peleaban, Aggie le tiraba con rayos y él le respondía con fuego, le dolía verlos así, ese definitivamente no era Norman, no era ni una pequeña parte de él, la bruja lo había vuelto en su contra, ella quería hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de si hacerlo o no, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos otra vez, las mantuvo ahí para evitar que se convirtieran en llanto, quería con todo su ser poder hacer algo, pero se sentía inútil de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que debajo de esa versión oscura que lanzaba fuego que la bruja había creado estaba el verdadero Norman, debajo de todo eso estaba su Norman, él chico que había conocido en los jardines del Pink Palace, el chico que no la había dejado rendirse, el que le había salvado la vida, el chico tan especial con ese don único, el que era tímido y de pocas palabras, pero encima de todo, debajo de esa cosa de fuego, estaba Norman Babcock, el chico por el que Coraline sentía sentimientos.

Coraline cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar en la letra de la canción "Titanium", de _David Guetta _y _Sia_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose **_

_**Fire away, fire away **_

_**Ricochet , you take your aim **_

_**Fire away, fire away **_

-NORMAN, NO TIENES PORQUE HACER ESTO!-, otro grito de Aggie invadió a Coraline

-¡Y POR QUÉ NO?!-, gritó Norman

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall **_

_**I am titanium **_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall **_

_**I am titanium **_

-Porque este no eres tu-, dijo Coraline en voz baja,cayó agachada con la cabeza baja y conteniendo el llanto

* * *

-Es hora del plan-, dijo la otra Coraline, ellos seguían en el bosque

-_El juego debe continuar-_, dijo el otro Norman

* * *

_-Cor, hey, cor-,Coraline escuchó la voz del otro Norman en su cabeza_, ella levantó su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, sabía que era el otro Norman

-¿qué?-, preguntó Coraline

_-Dime quién eres-, dijo el otro Norman _

-Soy yo-, dijo Coraline

_-¿Que día es hoy?-, preguntó la otra Coraline_

-El día que es hoy-, dijo Coraline

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-, preguntó el otro Norman_

-Los mismos que han pasado desde que nací-, dijo Coraline

_-¿por qué estás aquí?-, preguntó la otra coraline _

-Por la razón que vine-, dijo Coraline

_-¿qué eres?- preguntó el otro Norman_

-Una chica humana-,dijo Coraline

_-Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, preguntó la otra Coraline_

-Coraline Jones-, dijo Coraline

_-¿Qué día de qué mes es hoy?-, preguntó el otro Norman_

-Enero 13-, dijo Coraline

_-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que naciste?-, preguntó la otra Coraline_

-11-, dijo Coraline, ella se puso de pie

-_¿Cuál es la razón por la que viniste?-, preguntó el otro Norman_

-Por Norman-, dijo Coralie

_-Coraline, ¿qué tipo de chica humana eres?-, preguntó la otra Coraline_

-Una con cabello azul, testaruda, valiente, imparable ...soy una chica humana que es más fuerte que es más fuerte que el titanio-, dijo Coraline

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer, campeona-, ella escuchó la voz del otro Norman detrás de ella, volteó, ahí estaban los dos, la otra Coraline y el otro Norman

-tu puedes-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline respiró y se armó de valor, salió de atrás del arbol, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos un poco por toda la luz que había ahí , su corto cabello se movía de un lado a otro por el viento que había en ese lugar

-¡NORMAN!-, gritó Coraline, él reaccionó al escuchar a la chica de cabello azul llamandolo, la pelea se detuvo

-¡ALÉJATE, CORALINE!-, gritó Aggie

-¡NO!-, gritó Coraline, -¡NO ESTA VEZ!-

Norman se puso frente a ella

-Yo no te conzco-, dijo Norman

-Claro que si-, dijo Coraline, -Recuerda Norman, estás aquí porque quisiste protegerme, si no fuera por mi no estarías aquí-

-que graciosa eres-, dijo Norman, él se dirigía a volver a la pelea cuando Coraline lo tomó de las manos, estaban frías como hielo

-Escuchame Norman, este no eres tu y lo sabes, SOY CORALINE JONES, ME CONOCISTE HACE UNOS DÍAS!-, Gritó Coraline

-¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES!-,gritó Norman

-¡CLARO QUE LO SABES!, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN SABES QUIÉN ES NEIL, SALMA, AGGIE, SANDRA BABCOCK, PERRY BABCOCK, TU ABUELA, SABES QUIÉN ES COURTNEY, ¿O QUÉ?, ¿OLVIDAS A TU HEHRMANA TAMBIÉN?-, Gritó Coraline

-¡ELLOS ME ODIAN!-,gritó Norman

-¡ESO TE LO INVENTASTE TÚ!, ¡ELLOS TE AMAN!, ¡HAN HECHO COSAS QUE PARECEN MALAS, LO SÉ!, ¡PERO LO HACEN PARA PROTEGERTE!, ¿POR QUÉ?!, ¡PORQUE TE AMAN Y QUIEREN LO MEJOR PARA TI!-,gritó Norman

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-, gritó Norman

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!, ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROTEGERTE!, ¿ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI QUISIERA LO CONTRARIO?!, ¿EH?!-,gritó Coraline,- Soy yo Norman, Coraline, Coraline Jones, tienes que recordar quién soy, vamos Norman, sé que si puedes, sé que puedes recordar a todas las personas que amas, puedes recordar quién eres tu-, dijo Coraline, ambos se quedaron mirandose directamente a los ojos, los ojos azules oscuros como la noche de Norman miraban a los ojos color avellana de Coraline fijamente, él cerró los ojos,

_- no hablas mucho , ¿cierto?, ¿o que?, ¿los ratones del señor Bobinski te comieron la lengua?, es broma, olvidalo, soy Coraline Jones, vivo aqui en el Pink Palace, ¿cual es tu nombre?-_

_-es que de todas las personas a las que les he dicho mi nombre ,hasta ahora , eres el unico que lo ha pronunciado bien -, dijo Coraline, - usualmente me llaman Caroline, Carolina, etcetera-_

_-Los ojos son la ventana del alm-_

_- ¿CONOCISTE A UNA CHICA?-_

_- mi nene esta creciendo-_

_-es que , hace unos meses, cuando me mudé aquí al pink palace,las cosas no empezaron tan bien, la verdad, en mi primer día aquí , descubrí una pequeña puerta bajo el tapiz, la abrí y al principio era de ladrillos pero no, por las noches, se abría un portal que te llevaba ...con ella-_

_-Pero, las personas que te han lastimado, ¿nunca has querido hacerlos sufrir?-_

_- por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a creerte?-_

_-Tengo miedo, Norman-_

Ahora lo había entendido todo, la bruja lo había manipulado, él no era así, él conocía a Coraline y a Aggie, él tenía 11 años, vivía en Blithe Hollow, era hijo de Sandra y Perry, su hermana era Courtney, Neil su mejor amigo...ahora lo recordaba...él era Norman Babcock

Norman abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Coraline mirandolo fijamente, Coraline lo miró ese azul oscuro había desaparecido de sus ojos,al instante ella supo que era el verdadero Norman otra vez, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos celestes no paraban de mirarla

-¿C-Coraline?-, balbuceó Norman...

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir, excepto que, estoy triste, y los reviews pagaran por mi dolor, los respondere en el proximo capítulo, espero que entiendan.**


	18. Just One More Fight

**CHICOS!, PREE-EPÍLOGO!, A LLORAR!, XDDDDDD.**

**aquí les respondo a los reviews**

**KaryLee dice:** Oh, gracias por subir el capitulo! No sabes (no, de hecho si sabes, estamos en la misma agonía xD) como lo necesito!

Y todo comienza a alegrarme jajaja con los tortolos y esas desesperantes Srtas Forcible y Spink xD

Aparecer un montón de puertas, vaya bruja, si que eres una maldita! D:

Jaajaj Aw, Aggie! Mi nena, que lindo los callaste c: jajaja

OMG Escena de pelea entre Aggie y Norman *-* Me recuerda a la película, pero ahora es mejor porque Aggie usa sus poderes! Omg omg Y lo mejor: Norman es de fuego *U*

Wow, creo que esa canción le sentó bien a la escena xD Y OMG No puedo creer, Los otros Norman y Coraline la están ayudando :D

Por alguna razón adore esa parte del flashbaack, hasta me hizo recordar a mí como comenzó toda la historia, me dio hasta nostalgia porque dices que ya terminará xD Increíble, Norman ha vuelto a la normalidad! :'D

**Mi respuesta:** No fue nada, una fan tiene que apoyar a otra ¿no?

Esas mujeres haciendo de la suya LOL, sacando de quicio a Court.

Pensé que sería buena idea lo de las puertas XDDD, creo que lo es 3:). Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera como Aggie, digo, ver a clones peleandose entre si, debe ser desesperante XDD. NORMAN VS. AGGIE, LOL LOL LOL, ya verás que pasa en este cap. ahí para que llores 3:), La puse ahí porque era la canción que escuchaba en ese momento pero encajó bien :EpicWin:, ellos son mis dos amores por eso :3.

U.U, ya está, vas a sangrar internamente, este es prácticamente el último cap. porque lo que sigue ya es el epílogo, (maldita sea...eso me dolió.).

**nightmare spirit zero dice:** Wiiii que buen capitulo (no mames fue un plagio de la batalla de wild contra shadow pero sin sangre)pero estuvo kawai te doy 6 estrellas ( del demonio) y que estes feliz y contenta para la proxima por que eres una gran escritora y me encatan tu fic ( enserio vivo en la mente de este pendejo) un millon de abrazo de esos que no te sueltan ni a disparos y espero que consigas la felicidad(nojodas que pelicula y que actorazo de will smith)

**Mi respuesta:** Gracias jeje y gracias por las 6 estrellas, me alegro que pienses así, bueno tengo que darte las gracias porque tu fuiste el que me amenazó de muerte para que actualizara rápido así que...mil gracias :D.

**TMNT fan Dice:** me gusta mucho tu historia ... solo que me siento invomoda esqueeeee siempre me gusto coraline con wybie ... y otras veces coraline y norman y estooy confundidaa... ... . quiero ver que pasa con court y el chico ese XD sabran cual es la puerta? courtney lograra ir con norman oh morira? que pasara no lo se porque hablo asi... como sea sigue asi

**Mi respuesta:** Jeje, me alegro de que te guste la historia, ya somos dos XD, pero como que me inclino más por Norman y Coraline y no tengo idea de por qué, jeje, ya lo descubrirás...ya lo descubrirás 3:).

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTÁ NUESTRO PREE-EPÍLOGO :D :D :D :D**

* * *

A Coraline le comenzaron a correr unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas, sonrió sintiendose completamente aliviada,

-Esa soy yo-, dijo Coraline

-Yo..yo-, balbuceo Norman antes de ser interrumpido, Coraline lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-No tienes nada que decir-, le susurró al oído, entonces se dio cuenta, la bruja se había salido con la suya otra vez, le había devuelto a Norman, se lo había devuelto como estaba antes...en todos los aspectos, sus pupilas se dilataron en una expresión de shock, terror y preocupación total, ella miró el rostro pálido de Norman y luego hacia su estomago, la preocupación que tenía se había cumplido, él seguía herido, trató de tocar la herida, Norman le agarró la mano, fue suficiente para ella, era totalmente obvio que Norman no quería que tocara ese punto

-¿Se ve muy mal?-, preguntó Norman haciendo una mueca de dolor, Coraline lo miró de nuevo, seguía sangrando, no se atrevió a ver qué había debajo de su camiseta, en cambio, trató de mostrar calma ante el pánico, lo tomó del brazo

-Aggie, ayúdame-, dijo Coraline

-Aggie?-, dijo Norman, Agatha lo miró mientras lo tomaba del otro brazo

-Si, soy yo, tranquilo, estarás bien-, lo tranquilizaba ella

-¿como es que...?-

-Se me presentó un asunto pendiente llamado Norman-, dijo Aggie, ambas ayudaron a Norman a caminar y después lo sentaron bajo el arbol de Aggie, Aggie estaba arrodillada a la izquierda de Norman y Coraline a la derecha, ambas apretandole las manos, eran como un par de hielos, su pulso era muy débil, Norman cerraba sus ojos con miedo de no poder volverlos a abrir y tanto como la chica fantasma y la de cabello azul tenían el mismo temor, ambas estaban llorando, Norman trató de armarse de fuerza y volteó a ver a Coraline

-Volviste-, dijo Norman con voz entrecortada, respiraba con muchas dificultades, parecía como si algo lo estubiese asfixiando o estrangulando, Coraline estalló en llanto aún más que antes

-_No te dejaré solo, ahora estamos juntos en esto_, ¿recuerdas?-, preguntó Coraline entre sollozos, Norman casi no podía hablar, ni siquiera respirar, así que apretó la mano de Coraline con las pocas y débiles fuerzas que le quedaban

-C-Cor...y-yo...y-yo-, Norman se detuvo, se había ahogado con su propio aire, -F-fue un placer haberte conocido...este fue el mejor verano de mi vida...t-te conocí a ti-, dijo Norman

-No, Norman, no te vas a morir, lo tienes extrictamente prohibido, ¿entiendes?-, dijo Coraline, a Norman le corrió una lágrima por su mejilla

-N-no tiene caso...Cor-, dijo Norman, Coraline comenzó a llorar histericamente

-No Norman, no me dejes, no te vayas, t-te necesito-, dijo Coraline

-E-eres muy fuerte...p-puedes sin mi-, dijo Norman

-No, Norman, no ganaré el juego sin ti y no te vas a morir, vamos a salir de esto y tu te irás conmigo-, dijo Coraline

-No te rindas, Norman-, dijo Aggie

- ¿no querías que estuviera contigo?-, preguntó Norman

-No así, tu lugar está aquí, a penas comienzas a vivir-, dijo Aggie

-Vas a morir cuando tengas 99 años, viejo y enfermo en un hospital, no aquí, no ahora, te necesito aquí conmigo Norman, no puedes dejarme-, dijo Coraline, trató de secarse las lágrimas y tocó la frente de Norman, estaba caliente, seguía teniendo fiebre

-T-tengo frío-, dijo Norman, Coraline sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, volteó y ahí estaba el otro Norman

-Quizás esto sirva-, dijo el otro Norman mientras se quitaba el suéter y se lo entregaba a Coraline,

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline, ayudó al verdadero Norman a ponerse el suéter, él tenía los ojos cerrados, aún respiraba, pero muy débil

-No me dejes-, rogaba Coraline en voz baja

-¿N-necesitan estar solos?-, preguntó Aggie

- Por favor-, dijo Coraline, el otro Norman, la otra Coraline y Aggie desaparecieron, Norman miró a Coraline, los ojos que antes se veían llenos de vida y que tenían un azul que parecía que nunca se apagaría, ahí estaban apagandose lentamente, su pulso era cada vez más débil, al verlo así a Coraline se le venía el corazón a la garganta

-N-no llores, ¿quieres?...es que me estás haciendo sentir mal-, dijo Norman, Coraline trató de reir, solo consiguió sacarse una mini carcajada poco convincente y falsa que para colmo sonaba como si estuviera llorando en vez de riendo

-N-Norman, ¿q-que voy a hacer ahora?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman hizo una mueca de dolor y respiró profundamente, el aire se le iba

-L-lo que siempre has hecho...-, dijo Norman, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó aquel pequeño broche con forma de libelula que le había salvado la vida una vez y se lo entregó a su legitima propietaria

-Ser fuerte-, Norman terminó su oración después de entregarle el broche a Coraline

-¿d-donde lo encontraste?-, preguntó Coraline

-Al principio del juego...lo encontré en mi suéter...me salvó la vida-,dijo Norman, -C-Cor, promete que vas a seguir con el juego...p-por mi-, dijo Norman

-Pero es que no te vas a morir-, dijo Coraline,- tu no...-

-Sssh, no te engañes a ti misma, este es el fin, para mi-, dijo Norman tomando de las manos a Coraline

-No me iré sin ti, tu no me dejaste rendirme, no pienso hacer lo contrario-, dijo Coraline, -No ganaré sin ti...o somos los dos o es ningino-

-Esta vez será solo uno...no dejaré que mueras por mi culpa-, dijo Norman

-Eres un gran amigo Norman, siempre lo serás, tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi como niguna otra persona...ni siquiera Wybie, nunca olvidaré aquel momento en el que te vi por los jardines del Pink Palace, al instante supe que tenía que saber quién eras...y no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión -, dijo Coraline, -Nunca me arrepentiré-

Norman le apretó la mano de nuevo

-Gracias...por todo-, dijo Norman, a Coraline le volvieron a correr las lágrimas por las mejillaas

-Gracias a ti, _Normie Babcock-_, dijo Coraline

-No me olvides nunca,_Sweet Caroline_-, dijo Norman

_- no hablas mucho , ¿cierto?, ¿o que?, ¿los ratones del señor Bobinski te comieron la lengua?-, dijo Coraline, Norman paró una ceja tratando de comprender la ultima pregunta de Coraline_

_- es broma, olvidalo, soy Coraline Jones, vivo aqui en el Pink Palace, ¿cual es tu nombre?-, dijo Coraline y extendio su mano esperando a que Norman la estrechara, Norman lo penso un momento antes de hablar , -vamos , yo no muerdo, bueno, cuando me hacen enojar si soy capaz ,pero en este momento no-, dijo Coraline en tono de broma , Norman sonrio un poco y finalmente estrecho la mano de Coraline_

_- Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman_

Coraline miró al pálido rostro de Norman

-No lo haré, lo prometo-,dijo Coraline, Norman cerró sus ojos, Coraline sabía que esa era la última vez que los había visto abiertos, ella se sentó junto a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, tal y como Aggie lo había hecho, seguían tomados de las manos él apretaba la de ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Coraline notaba como cada vez su cuerpo era más frío, lo iba a perder...y ella lo sabía, Coraline lloraba en silencio y tratando de despertar de aquella pesadilla, quería pretender que nada de eso pasaba, pero por dentro, sentía como todas y cada una de sus fibras se quebraban lentamente

_**Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_, Coraline cantó en voz baja la canción Firework de _Katy Perry_, no sabía muy bien la letra, pero fue la primera canción que se le ocurrió, de repente, la respiración de Norman se detuvo, su mano soltó la de ella, Coraline jadeó, miró de reojo a Norman, el cual parecía como si estuviera dormido y listo para despertar en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasaría y Coraline lo sabía

_**You're great in your own way, **_

_**´cause god makes no mistakes**_

_**you're on the right track, baby**_

-You Were Born This Way-, Coraline terminó entre sollozos la línea de la canción Born This Way de _**Lady Gaga, **_Norman no iba a despertar, no iba a hablarle otra vez...no iba a volver a verla nunca más, Coraline rompió en llanto, no llanto como el de antes, este le salía directamente del alma y del corazón,

-Eres fuerte Norman, no puedes terminar así -, le decía Coraline a Norman

* * *

Courtney sintió un dolor tremendo en el pecho, una oportunidad, le quedaban dos, y en esa única oportunidad, había fallado, el dolor no se iba, sabía lo que pasaba...había perdido,había perdido el juego, su vida y a su hermano, ella cayó de rodillas, no podía saber si le dolía más el pecho o el hecho de saber que Norman estaba muerto.

Se dio cuenta de que su decisión ya estaba tomada cuando las lágrimas le corrían como una catarata por las mejillas e inconsientemente comenzó a gritar el nombre de Norman, estaba llorando a grito abierto, gritando constante y frenéticamente el nombre de su hermano, Mitch apareció corriendo y se arrodilló junto a Courtney, trató de levantarla

-DEJAME!-,gritó Courtney

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Mitch nerviosamente, Courtney levantó su cabeza y lo miró, ya sus ojos habían hablado por ella, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó, Courtney recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Mitch

-No, que me quiten lo que sea pero a Norman no-, rogó Courtney en voz baja

* * *

Aggie estaba arrodillada frente a Coraline y a Norman, El otro Norman y la otra Coraline estaban de pie a unos metros de Aggie

-Norman, vamos, despierta, yo sé que tu puedes, no estás muerto ¿verdad?, vamos, despierta y dímelo-,le rogaba Aggie al cuerpo inmovil que estaba al lado de Coraline, ella se acercó a Norman y comenzó a sacudirlo

-¿Norman?, soy yo, A-Aggie-, le decía Aggie entre sollozos

* * *

-Eres fuerte, Norman, no puedes morir, puedes con esto y más, yo sé que puedes-, decía Courtney en voz baja, aún abrazada de Mitch

* * *

-Tienes mucho por delante, demasiado, no puedes irte ahora-,le decía Coraline, Aggie y ella estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por reanimarlo

* * *

-Te necesito-,susurró Courtney, el dolor que tenía en el pecho crecía cada vez más

* * *

-Norman-, insisitió Aggie

-Olvidenlo, chicas...N-no funciona-, dijo el otro Norman, Aggie comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos

-Atrás, Coraline-, ordenó Aggie

-¿Qué vas a...

-ATRÁS!-, gritó Aggie, Coraline se alejó un poco de Norman, Aggie se levantó y se puso a un lado de Norman, después se volvió a arrodillar, sus ojos eran azules otra vez, ella puso una mano sobre el pecho de Norman, donde estaba su corazón

-_"Por favor, que funcione"_-, pensó Aggie, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos otra vez, su mano se iluminó y el pecho de Norman también, después de un rato quitó su mano de ahí, ella había quedado medio débil, todos los presentes estaban esperando reacción alguna de parte de Norman, nada ocurrió

-Vamos-, rogó Coraline, -Despierta-

Nada, las lágrimas corrian por las mejillas de Coraline y Aggie, había un silencio infernal, ambas lloraban en silencio, solo se escuchaba un leve silbido que el viento soltaba

* * *

Courtney cerró sus ojos y comenzó a palidecer lentamente , Mitch la apretó lo más que pudo, sabía lo que venía después

* * *

Coraline puso la cabeza de Norman en su regazo

-Norman, perdoname por todo esto, perdoname por haberte hecho esto, yo debería estar muerta, tu no-, dijo Coraline, miró al otro Norman

-¿Por qué ella no me hizo esto a mi?, ¿¡POR QUÉ A ÉL?!-, gritó Coraline, el otro Norman miró al suelo, la otra Coraline tomó la palabra

-Esto te iba a suceder a ti, pero...a veces...las personas hacen cosas increíbles por alguien a quien quieren mucho...Coraline...Norman decidió tomar tu lugar...él di la vida por ti-, dijo la otra Coraline, Coraline se quedó en shock

-Me toca devolverte el favor-, le dijo Coraline a Norman, le puso una mano en el pecho,

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-, gritó Coraline

-¿segura?-, preguntó la bruja al instante

-Completamente-, dijo Coraline mirando a Aggie y después a Norman, ella cerró los ojos

-si eso es lo que quieres-, dijo la bruja , la otra Coraline, el otro Norman y Coraline desaparecieron, Aggie se quedó sola, con Norman, había algo curioso en él, en su pecho, en el punto que había tocado Coraline, había una luz amarilla tenue, ella paró una ceja y se quedó mirando a Norman

Coraline abrió sus ojos, estaba en el Pink Palace

-Suerte-, escuchó decir a la otra Coraline y al otro Norman

Coraline suspiró, de repente, los cristales de la araña que estaba arriba de ella comenzaron a caerse, ella corrió tratando de esquivar los cristales y cayendose en el proceso unas cinco veces, los raspones ya no le importaban, como ocurrió la primera vez, todo se volvía blanco, sentía algo que la jalaba hacia abajo, la presencia de algo que evidentemente no estaba ahí, llegó a la puerta de "el salón de los bichos" después de atravesar todo tipo de trampas, desde cristales filosos hasta que el escenario desapareciera debajo de ella, comenzó a pegarle patadas a la puerta, ya que estaba cerrada, para su suerte, la puerta cedió rápidamente, ella entró a la habitación, la bruja estaba de espaldas

-Déjate de dramas y terminemos con esto-, dijo Coraline,

-Así que quieres hacer las cosas del modo fácil-, dijo la bruja sin darse la vuelta

-A veces los atajos son mejores que el camino largo-, dijo Coraline

-Se nota que la rata negra te ha estado dando clases de filosofía-, comentó la bruja, Coraline se molestó, pero trató de aparentar que no le había importado el comentario

-No es una rata, es un gato y es mi amigo-, dijo Coraline, la bruja se dio la vuelta, miró a la chica de cabello azul de pie firmemente.

La bruja y Coraline comenzaron a caminar en circulos, mirandose a ojo con botón

-Eres testaruda, cariño-, dijo la bruja

-es lo que me han dicho-, dijo Coraline, -Lo saqué de mi verdadera madre-

-vaya, tantos meses...y aún no nos entendemos...yo soy tu verdadera madre-, dijo la bruja

-Eso ni en tus más remotos y retorcidos sueños-,dijo Coraline

-Coraline, no me malentiendas, princesa, pero creo que tu y yo sabemos que desde el momento en el que entras aquí solo tienes una madre...esa soy yo-, dijo la otra madre

-Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás-, dijo Coraline, la bruja se golpeó con una aguja de sus manos su botón derecho

-Bien, Bien, buen punto, cariño, nunca seré tu madre, no lo seré porque, después de todo, ganaste el juego ¿no?-, dijo la bruja mientras sus botones se iluminaban, al ver esta reacción, Coraline supo que nunca la dejaría ir

-Jugaste sucio-, la acusó friamente Coraline

-Mi vida, que cosas dices-, dijo la bruja burlonamente

-¿Sabes qué?, ya no importa, adelante, coseme los botones-, dijo Coraline, la expresión burlona de la bruja desaparecio

-Pero que tenemos aquí, cargas algo entre manos-, dijo la bruja, se acercó a Coraline y le tentaleó la cara, Coraline se quitó las manos de aguja de su cara

-Yo no tramo nada-, se defendió Coraline

-dices tu, "Coseme los botones", ahora yo digo, ¿qué tendrás tu a cambio?-, preguntó la bruja

-Tu tienes mi alma...yo tengo a Norman...de vuelta en el mundo real...sano y salvo-, dijo Coraline,

La luz era cada vez más fuerte, Aggie solo miraba en shock, Norman seguía inmovil, pero ella juraba ver como la herida que tenía en su estomago se curaba automaticamente

-Interesante propuesta...¿también quieres que Courtney vuelva?-, preguntó la bruja

-Él, ella, mis padres y sus padres-, dijo Coraline

-Va a ser dificil no lastimarte con una sola mano, y más con la izquierda, bueno, tu no tendrías problema, eres zurda (**EN SERIO!**)-, se burló la bruja, Coraline tragó saliva

-¿que más da?, ya no puedes lastimarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho-, dijo Coraline

* * *

Mitch aguantaba las lágrimas mientras veía al cuerpo débil, pálido y sin vida de Courtney, le acarició la mejilla que no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje en ella, de repente, sintió levemente como Courtney respiró pesadamente y movió una de sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados

* * *

Aggie se arrodilló junto a Norman y le puso una mano en el hombro, la luz no le molestaba los ojos, ya que, era un fantasma, no la lastimaba nada

-¿N-Norman?-, Aggie tartamudeó entre sollozos, por sus oidos pasó un sonido que nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de escuchar...un gemido...Norman había gemido

* * *

-¿segura?-, preguntó la bruja maliciosamente mientras se miraba las garras, la niña tragó saliva y se hizo la fuerte

-...Comencemos de una vez-, dijo Coraline

* * *

_-No me iré sin ti, tu no me dejaste rendirme, no pienso hacer lo contrario-, dijo Coraline, -No ganaré sin ti...o somos los dos o es ningino-_

_-Norman, vamos, despierta, yo sé que tu puedes, no estás muerto ¿verdad?, vamos, despierta y dímelo-,le rogaba Aggie al cuerpo inmovil que estaba al lado de Coraline, ella se acercó a Norman y comenzó a sacudirlo_

_-Te necesito-,susurró Courtney, el dolor que tenía en el pecho crecía cada vez más _

Vaga, muy vagamente Norman logró escuchar esas voces en su cabeza, sentía su corazón latiendo de nuevo, no abría los ojos pero sentía unas manos heladas pero muy familiares sacudiendolo y escuchaba una voz llamandolo por su nombre

* * *

Los ojos azules de Courtney se abrieron lentamente justo frente a los ojos de Mitch, ella lo miró algo atontada

-¿M-Mitch?-, dijo Courtney, Mitch dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó

-Gracias a dios-, le susurró al oido

* * *

-Norman-, dijo Aggie, la luz que estaba en el pecho de Norman desapareció, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de nuevo, su temperatura era norman y lo más importante...ese "Poom Poom" que salía del pecho de Norman, el que tanto le gustaba a Aggie, había vuelto a sonar, Aggie lo tomó por la espalda y lo puso en posición de sentado, estaba llorando en una mezcla de desesperación y alegría, de repente, Norman se retorció un poco, de repente, la niña sintió como él le apretó la muñeca, ella sonrío, se sintió como una sensación de paz para ella cuando Norman retorció su nariz y abrió sus ojos, los cuales tenían un tono amarillo eléctrico, comenzó a llorar otra vez, de alegría,

-Hola-, dijo Norman con voz ronca, Aggie lo abrazó fuertemente y luego lo soltó

-Hola-, le dijo entre sollozos, Norman se miró las manos, tenían un tono amarillo eléctrico

-Parece que...ni siquiera yo sé que tan normal soy-, dijo Norman, -Hasta ahora, creo que lo soy en un 0.0%-, dijo Norman, -¿no lo crees?-

Aggie volvió a abrazarlo

-Eso no importa, ser normal está muy gastado, tu eres un chico diferente...eso es lo que te hace ser Norman Babcock-, dijo Aggie

* * *

La bruja tomó un botón y un hilo

-¿No te arrepientes?-, preguntó la bruja, Coraline tragó saliva, se le veía una gota de sudór en la frente, se tocó los ojos por última vez y respiró profundamente

-No-, dijo Coraline

* * *

Norman logró ver otra visión, veía un botón y una aguja, sus ojos se volvieron a poner color amarillo eléctrico, Coraline estaba en peligro y él lo sabía perfectamente

-No esta vez, bruja...no lo harás-, dijo Norman, todo su cuerpo se puso de color amarillo eléctrico y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, Aggie lo miró

-Norman, no vayas a lastimar a Coraline con eso-, dijo Aggie

-No lo haré-, dijo Norman, Aggie tragó saliva

-Y-yo voy contigo-, dijo Aggie

-Está bien-, Norman cedió, miró a sus alrededores,detrás del arbol había una colina abajo desde la cual se veía el Pink Palace

-Ahora es buen momento para correr, Cor-, dijo Norman

* * *

Coraline se puso rígida cuando sintió el botón sobre su ojo derecho, los tenía cerrados

* * *

-No lo hagas, aún estás a tiempo, no cedas-, rogó Norman mientras seguía corriendo colina abajo

-No te muevas-, ordenó la bruja mientras acercaba la aguja al botón

* * *

-Corre-, dijo Norman

* * *

El miedo invadió a Coraline, ella abrió los ojos, las piernas le temblaron, pero aún así se las arregló para tomar las manos de la bruja y quitarlas de su cara

-CORALINE!-, gritó la bruja furiosa

-No lo harás-, dijo Coraline, sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr tratando de ignorar el echo de que la bruja estaba persiguiendola

-ESTO ES POR TU BIEN, CORALINE!-, gritó la bruja,

-ES PARA EL TUYO!-, gritó Coraline

-¡SABES QUE TE AMO!-, gritó la bruja

-¡TIENES UNA RARA MANERA DE DEMOSTRARLO!-, gritó Coraline, Coraline tropezó y cayó de rodillas, se torció el tobillo, podía haber sido un esguince pero a ella no le importó, se incorporó y siguió corriendo, aunque cojeando, encontró una puerta la cual nunca había visto, la abrió y se quedó completamente desconcertada, estaba mirando a sus alrededores, como si estuviera perdida, Ella estaba en medio de una habitacion sin muebles , parcticamente vacía y apenas habia luz , se veía agotada como si hubiera estado corriendo un buen rato, de repente se escuchó un golpe brusco en la única puerta que había en esa habitación, Coraline se tiró al suelo llorando de horror, por la puerta entro aquella criatura horrible a la cual Coraline conocia perfectamente

-te dije que te quedaras quieta-, dijo la criatura, se acerco a Coraline y la agarro del cuello, con sus manos de aguja comenzó a tentar sus ojos

-se acabó el juego, y esta vez, yo gané-, dijo la criatura, ese era el fin, Coraline ya lo sabía, lo había soñados días antes de que todo eso ocurriera, lo había soñado nada más y nada menos que el día en el que conoció a Norman, el día en el que le habló por primera vez y como ella lo esperaba, la pesadilla se cumplió al pie de la letra, la bruja se inclinó hacia Coraline y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No tienes por qué llorar, después de que todo esto pase, serás feliz-, dijo la bruja

-Sigo preguntandome a mi misma por qué no te creo-, dijo Coraline

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?-, preguntó la bruja

-No-, dijo Coraline

-Bueno, ya es tarde para que me digas eso-, dijo la bruja, tomó uno de los botones y estaba a punto de ponerselo sobre el ojo a Coraline cuando de repente una luz encandilante las interrumpió, la bruja volteó para ver que era, Coraline lo hizo con muchas dificultades ya que la luz era muy fuerte, al principio pensó que era Aggie pero después cambió de opinión cuando la chica fantasma apareció a un lado de esa cosa brillante, era oficial, Coraline no tenía ni la más mínima y remota idea de lo que era, hasta que habló

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!-, ordenó una voz masculina, más bien masculina pero como de unos 11 años, Coraline se quedó en shock cuando la reconoció, sonrió y las lágrimas le empezaron a correr por las mejillas,

-¿CÓMO!?-, gritó la bruja, Coraline miró a Aggie, ella asintió con la cabeza, Coraline ni siquiera necesitó hacerle alguna pregunta

-¡TU ESTÁS MUERTO!-,gritó la bruja

-No del todo-, dijo Coraline

-Déjala ir-, ordenó Norman

-¿Van a obligarme?, ¿tú y cuantos más?-, preguntó la bruja maliciosamente, se escuchó como la puerta se abrió

-Dos-, dijo una voz femenina, todos voltearon hacia la puerta, ahí estaban el otro Norman y la otra Coraline

-Tres-, dijo Aggie

-Cuatro-, dijo Coraline

-Cinco-, el otro Wybie apareció

-Seis-, el otro Perry apareció

-Siete-, el otro Charlie

-Ocho-, la abuela Babcock, fueron nueve cuando el gato apareció por un lado de Coraline, Coraline se puso por un lado de Norman

-Diez contra una, ¿que vas a hacer?-, preguntó Coraline

-Ustedes, malditos traicioneros-, dijo la bruja dirigiendose a los "otros yo"

-Ya basta de manipular gente, bruja-, dijo la otra Coraline

-Ustedes solo son copias!-, dijo la bruja

-Copias que no son malas como tu-, dijo el otro Norman

-Tienen tres segundos para correr-, dijo la bruja, Norman tomó a Coraline de la mano

-Quemas-, se quejó Coraline

-Ya te acostumbrarás-, dijo Norman, ellos, Aggie y el otro Norman y la otra Coraline comenzaron a correr, Norman quemaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente o le estorbaba

-¿No eras de fuego?-, preguntó Coraline

-Creo que es solo cuando me enojo-, dijo Norman, la bruja los seguía, ellos llegaron a la colina que estaba cerca del Pink Palace, tenían a la bruja delante de ellos, no podían retroceder ya que ambos podían caerse, Norman volvió a su forma original, sin los rayos

-Ambos morirán-, dijo la bruja, Coraline tragó saliva

-Pero lo haremos juntos-, dijo Coraline, tomó a Norman de la mano, él la miró, Coraline asintió con la cabez

-Lo haremos juntos...tal y como lo iniciamos-, dijo Norman

-¡BELLA! (Bela)-, escucharon la voz del otro Norman

-¿Bella?-, dijo Norman,

-¿quién es esa?-, preguntó Coraline

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-, gritó la bruja

-¡NO!-, gritó la otra Coraline

-¡LOS MATARÉ A LOS 4!-, gritó la bruja

-¡¿NO QUIERES QUE TUS HIJOS SEPAN LA VERDAD?!, ¡BELLA!-, gritó el otro Norman

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESE NOMBRE!-, ordenó la bruja

-¿Q-quien es Bella?-, preguntó Norman

-Bella, es una chica que vivió aquí en el Pink Palace hace muchísimos años, ella no quería morir, quería vivir para siempre-, dijo la otra Coraline

-TE-VOY-A-COSER-LA-BOCA!-, gritó la bruja

-A la edad de 30 años, le dijeron que no podía tener hijos-, dijo el otro Norman

-En medio de la desesperación y la furia, vendió su alma...hizo un trato, para nunca morir, tendría que robar almas...para vengarse de que no podía tener hijos...tendría que robar almas de niños-, dijo la otra Coraline

-Para cerrar el trato...le cosieron botones en lo ojos-, dijo el otro Norman

-Los ojos son la ventana del alma-, dijo Norman, el gato, quien estaba por un lado de Coraline asintió con la cabeza hacia Norman

-Así fue como logró vender su alma-, dijo Norman

-La aislaron del mundo real-, dijo Coraline, -La encerraron en su propio mundo-

-Con el tiempo fue tomando la figura de una araña...hecha de agujas-, dijo el otro Norman

-Desde entonces mata a los niños de la misma manera en que la mataron a ella-, dijo La otra Coraline, -Tuvo 3 victimas...con la cuarta no pudo...Coraline Jones-, dijo la otra Coraline

-Bella, es la otra madre-, dijo el otro Norman, Norman y Coraline se quedaron en shock

-LOS MATARÉ!,¡SE LOS JURO!-, gritó la bruja, comenzó a retoceder una de sus patas se atoró en la tierra, al momento de sacarla, se derrumbó llevandose con el a la bruja, una gran roca bajó detrás de ella y le cayó encima, un humo negro salió de ella, sus patas quedaron regadas por el suelo, Norman solo logró ver como un alma negra de una chica de ojos botón, cabello castaño y largo y un vestido negro salió de la roca, supo lo que ocurría, se dirigia a Coraline

-COR, CUIDADO!-, gritó Norman, el fantasma jaló a Coraline del pie y la dejo colgando de un roca, estaban en la parte más alta de la colina así que si llegaba a resbalar, quedaba igual que la bruja, Norman le lanzó un rayo al fantasma y este se desvanecio

- resiste-, dijo Norman

-AYÚDAME!-, gritó Coraline, Norman se arrodilló y tomó a Coraline de las manos, intentó subirla

-NO TE HAGAS PESADA!-, ordenó Norman

-¡NO ME ESTOY HACIENDO PESADA!, ¡DESPUÉS DE ESTO VOY A TENER VÉRTIGO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!-, gritó Coraline, Norman intentaba no soltar a Coraline, pero él no era tan fuerte y Coraline pesaba casi lo mismo que él, Norman respiró profundamente

-Confía en mi-, dijo Norman, Coraline dejó su pánico un momento

-Si confío en ti-, dijo Coraline

-Mirame a los ojos-, dijo Norman, Coraline plantó sus ojos en los de Norman, él le dio su sonrisa de "todo está bien", lentamente y sin que Coraline se diera cuenta Norman comenzó a ayudarla a subir de nuevo, pronto estaba arrodillada frente a Norman, sana y salva, se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro unos minutos, Coraline sonrió, se le armó un nudo en la garganta

-E-estás vivo-, dijo Coraline, Norman aclaró su garganta, bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con su mano

-E-estás llorando-, dijo Coraline, Norman se rió

-N-no es nada, n-no importa-, dijo Norman, Coraline no podía evitar sonreír

-¿Seguro?-, dijo ente risas, Norman se quitó la mano de los ojos, se le veían rojos

-Totalmente-, dijo Norman, Coraline sonrió

-E-estás vivo-, dijo Coraline

-Si, si lo estoy-, dijo Norman entre risas

-Oh por dios-, dijo Coraline, se abrazaron, el otro Norman, la otra Coraline y Aggie miraban aquella escena

-Creo que hay que darles privacidad-, le susurró el otro Norman a la otra Coraline y a Aggie

-Definitivamente-, dijo la otra Coraline, todos desaparecieron

-Ya está bien todo-, le susurró Norman a Coraline

* * *

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la habitación de los bichos, donde estaba la puerta pequeña, todos los otros yo estaban presentes, pero los dos principales eran la otra Coraline y el otro Norman quienes estaban frente a frente con los verdaderos Coraline y Norman

-Ella se ha ido...Bella, se ha ido-, dijo la otra Coraline,

-Todo estará bien ahora-, dijo el otro Norman

-¿T-todo?-, preguntó Coraline

-Todo-, aseguró el otro Norman, -La destruyeron, ahora se acabo todo el asunto de la otra madre, la puerta será solo una puerta, cerrada completamente con ladrillos-

-¿No más desapariciones de niños?-, preguntó Norman

-Nope, ninguna-, dijo la otra Coraline

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con ustedes?-, preguntó Norman

-Estaremos bien, no tienen nada de que preocuparse, nosotros, todos los presentes somos libres ahora y todo se lo debemos a ustedes...absolutamente todo-, dijo el otro Norman

-No hay nada más que decir, solo...Jones, Babcock, estamos en deuda con ustedes, gracias-, dijo la otra Coraline

-Gracias a ustedes, a los dos, por habernos ayudado, nunca pensé que fueran capaces-, dijo Coraline

-Algunas cosas parecen malas por fuera, pero cuando miras en su interior...descubres que son todo lo contrario a malas-, dijo la otra Coraline, -Creo que Aggie sabe de eso-

Aggie sonrió tímidamente

-Bien, se les hace tarde...hasta...nunca, creo-, dijo el otro Norman, él y Norman estrecharon sus manos, Coraline y la otra Coraline se abrazaron

-Deja de ser tímido con ella y no seas idiota...no puedes dejarla ir, quedan pocas como ella-, le dijo en voz baja el otro Norman a Norman, él solo se sonrojó

-No lo haré-, dijo Norman aún sonrojado

-Suerte, preciosa...y suerte también con él-,le susurró la otra Coraline a Coraline

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline, el otro Norman se arrodilló frente a la puerta y la abrió

-La llave la tiene tu hermana-, dijo el otro Norman dirigiendose a Norman

-¡QUEMENLA!-, ordenaron la otra Coraline y el otro Norman

-Si, lo haremos, tranquilos-, dijo Coraline, Norman suspiró

-Las damas primero-, dijo Norman

-Sería un placer-, dijo Coraline, ella se arrodilló y entró a gatas a la puerta seguida por Norman, Aggie desapareció, ambos miraron por última vez al otro Norman y a la otra Coraline, los cuatro se sonrieron los unos a los otros

-Suerte-, dijeron los otros Norman y Coraline a la vez antes de cerrar la puerta

-Gracias-, dijeron Norman y Coraline, la puerta se cerró y se quedaron a oscuras

* * *

Los otros Norman y Coraline se tomaron de la mano, así como todos los otros yo que estaban detrás de ellos, cerraron los ojos

-La hora llegó-, dijo el otro Norman

-Finalmente-, dijo la otra Coraline, de repente, todos los otros yo se hicieron humo lentamente y toda la habitación desapareció, _todo_ el otro mundo desapareció, la bruja se había ido así que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, el Pink Palace era libre ahora y también todos los que vivían ahí, ya no pasaría nada, esa puerta ahora solo era una puerta aburrida que no tenía nada en su interior, ya era oficial, el juego había terminado, _para siempre_.

Ya nadie tenía que preocuparse por qué había detrás de la puerta pequeña.

* * *

Eran las 9:45 de la mañana, Courtney estaba sentada en el sillón con una taza de café, su cabello estaba suelto, llevaba un broche con lentejuelas en él, no tenía maquillaje y llevaba su ropa habitual, Mitch estaba en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ella, los dividía una mesa de vidrio

-Norman está en un mundo mejor-, dijo Mitch, Courtney dejó la taza de café en la mesa

-él está vivo, Mitch, yo lo sé-, dijo Courtney

-Court..-

-Sigo viva, Mitch-, dijo Courtney, -Puse en juego mi vida por él-, dijo Courtney, miró la llave que tenía en su mano,

-Ella dijo que tenía plazo hasta que Norman muriera...y sigo aquí, solo abrí una puerta-, dijo Courtney,

-Courtney, vas a enfermarte, deja de pensar en eso-, dijo Mitch

-¡NO!, ¡DIME!, ¿¡QUÉ HARÍAS SI A NEIL LE HUBIERA PASADO ESTO?!, gritó Courtney, Mitch no respondió, miró al suelo sintiendose culpable, Courtney tenía razón, de repente, se sintió un pequeño temblor

-¿sientes eso?-, preguntó Courtney, Mitch levantó la cabeza

-Completamente-, dijo Mitch, el teléfono de Courtney, que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar, ella vio que era, no era nada, pero miró el calendario, eran tres días antes de eso, el día que desapareció

-¿Qué demonios?-, dijo Courtney, todas las puertas comenzaron a desaparecer y entonces, detrás de ellos se escucharon unos golpes, Courtney volteó, ahí, detrás del tapiz estaba la silueta de una pequeña puerta, miró a Mitch, ambos se levantaron y se arrodillaron frente a la puerta, otro golpe, Courtney tomó la llave y la metió en donde iba

_-"por favor,que sea esta"-,_rogó Courtney, giró la llave y cerró los ojos cuando la abrió, sintió que todo le dio vueltas,entonces abrió los ojos, Mitch ya no estaba ahí, no le tomó importancia, miró hacia la puerta, vio que a lo lejos algo se movía, sus pupilas se dilataron

_-"Vamos, por favor"-,_,Rogó Courtney, después de unos 2 minutos se quedó en Shock, Coraline salió de la puerta y Norman después, hermano y hermana se quedaron mirandose unos minutos, Coraline solo les sonreía, Courtney le tocó la mejilla a Norman, Norman miró a su desmaquillada hermana y le sonrió, Courtney dejó de hacerse la fuerte, se tragó su orgullo y comenzó a llorar, después tomó a Norman en brazos y se levantó, comenzó a besarle la frente

-ME TENÍAS TAN PREOCUPADA!, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ!-, ordenó Courtney, Norman negó con la cabeza, ahora él también estaba llorando

-Mírate, por dios, estás todo lastimado, ¿qué estuviste haciedo?-, preguntó Courtney

-Es una larga historia-, dijo Norman

-¿sabes qué?, no importa, ya estás aquí, ya estás aquí y eso es lo que me importa...te tengo de vuelta-, dijo Courtney, pegó su frente contra la de Norman

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me tenías muy preocupada, me moriría si algo te pasa...-

-Espera, ¿que acabas de decir?-, preguntó Norman

-Que me moriría si algo te pasa-, dijo Courtney

-Entonces...¿no me odias?-, preguntó Norman

-No, claro que no, Norman-, dijo Courtney

-entonces, ¿por qué siempre me lo dices?-, preguntó Norman, Courtney le volvió a besar la frente

-Porque ese es el trabajo de las hermanas mayores-, dijo Courtney

-Court...bajame-, dijo Norman, -Me hace sentir incómodo-, dijo Norman señalando a Coraline con sus ojos

-Oh si, lo siento-, dijo Courtney, cuidadosamente puso a Norman de pie sobre el suelo, en los jardines se escuchó el sonido del auto de los padres de Coraline y los de Norman, los tres salieron corriendo, ahí estaban, Coraline corrió hacia su madre quien había salido del auto primero y la abrazó

-TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!-, gritó Coraline, Mel le devolvió el abrazo a Coraline

-No sé a qué se debe tanto amor tan repentinamente pero si, yo también te extrañé, cariño-, dijo Mel

-Norman, mi vida, ¿que estuviste haciendo?, estás todo golpeado, ¿te caíste?, ¿estás entero?, ¿cómo está tu temperatura?, ¿le pasó algo, Courtney?-, preguntaba Sandra nerviosamente,agachada a la altura de su hijo menor, Norman la interrumpió cuando la abrazó

-Estoy bien-, dijo Norman, Sandra le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente, sintió algo en el estimago de su hijo

-Norman, ¿qué...?-, Sandra le quitó el suéter a Norman y le levantó un poco la camiseta, descubrió una cicatriz ahí

-¿Qué es esto?-, preguntó Sandra

-Es que se cayó de las escaleras, pero ya cicatrizó-, mintió Courtney, -Se cayó en casa, en Blithe Hollow-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, mi vida?-, preguntó Sandra

-No quería preocuparte, además, Courtney me llevó al hospital ese día-, mintió Norman

-¿Por qué tanto amor?-, preguntó Perry, Norman corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó

-¿no puedo estar orgulloso del gran padre que tengo?-, preguntó Norman

-¿dónde está mi nena favorita?-, preguntó Charlie,

-Aquí-, dijo Coraline, Charlie abrazó a Coraline, ella se negaba a soltarlo, Mel abrió la cajuela del auto, había una silla de ruedas ahí, por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla

-¿Necesita ayuda, señora Jones?-, preguntó Perry

-Si, gracias-, dijo Mel, Perry sacó la silla de ahí sin muchas dificultadas

-Mamá, ¿para que la...?-

-Te olvidaste de mi, Jonesy-, Coraline escuchó una voz que venía de la parte trasera del auto

-¿Wybie?-, dijo Coraline, Wybie bajó la ventanilla

-a tu servicio-, dijo Wybie

-Le dieron el alta-, dijo Mel

-OH POR DIOS, ESTÁS BIEN!-, gritó Coraline

-Si, lo estoy-, dijo Wybie entre risas, Mel puso la silla de ruedas enfrente de la puerta trasera del auto y abrió la puerta, Wybie tenía la pierna rota, Charlie lo ayudó a pasarse a la silla de ruedas,

-Cor, cuidado con esa silla-, advirtió Norman,

-Oye, preséntame a tu amiguito-, dijo Wybie burlonamente

-Norman, ven aquí-, llamó Coraline, Norman se puso por un lado de Coraline

-Wow, lindo cabello-, dijo Wybie,Norman se tocó el cabello

-Nací con él así-, dijo Norman burlandose de él mismo

-Norman él es Wybie, Wybie él es Norman-, los presentó Coraline el uno al otro, estrecharon sus manos

Charlie y Perry conversaban sobre algún tema especifico, Mel buscaba algo en su bolso

-Disculpa-, escuchó la voz de Sandra detrás de ella,

-¿si?-, dijo Mel

-Tu nombre de casualidad no es...¿Mel?-, preguntó Sandra, Mel miró a Sandra de pies a cabeza

-¿Sandra?-, dijo Mel entre risas, Norman y Coraline dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus madres

-Si, si lo eres-, dijo Sandra

-Dios mio, cuanto tiempo, ven aquí, San-, dijo Mel, se abrazaron

-¿San?-, dijo Coraline en shock

-¿Hay algo que ustedes sepan que nosotros no?-, preguntó Norman

-Tu madre y yo eramos mejores amigas en la universidad-, dijo Mel

-Vaya y alguien no tiene la suficiente madurez para decirme que la madre de un amigo mio es su mejor amiga-, dijo Coraline

-Ya decía yo que Norman debía venir de alguien como tu, es adorable-, dijo Mel

-Coraline es una niña adorable, Melly-, dijo Sandra

-Vamonos antes de que empiecen a hablar cosas personales sobre nosotros-, dijo Coraline

-Concuerdo contigo-, dijo Norman, Coraline empujó la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Wybie y se alejaron de ahí, se detuvieron en el punto en el que estaba ese viejo tronco caído

-Ambos en pijama y todos golpeads, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? me pregunto yo-, dijo Wybie, Coraline miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto, el gato estaba ahí lamiendose sus patas

-Es una larga historia-, dijo Coraline

-Una larga y muy complicada historia-, agregó Norman, Wybie paró una ceja

-¿Que tal si vemos una película y después te lo explicamos todo?-, preguntó Coraline

-Está bien-, dijo Wybie, y con esto dicho el trío entró al Pink Palace y Norman cerró la puerta detrás de él, el cielo estaba azul, no llovía, se anunciaba que sería un buen día, pero más para Norman y para Coraline porque para ellos esto significaba que estaban a salvo al fin, para Coraline significaba que ya no tendríá que revisar la puerta cada cinco minutos, pero lo más importante...para ellos el verano, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**CREO que este es el capítulo más largo y con el que más lloré, pero, voy a fingir que me entró algo al ojo todo este tiempo XDDD, por cierto sé que "Firework" y "Born This Way" no tienen nada que ver aquí pero fueron las canciones que recuerdo que escuché después de salir del cine después de ver ParaNorman y como que me recordaron a Norman porque él dijo "Yo no pedí nacer así" y yo ahí como: "Baby, You were born this way" (maldición, me dio nostalgia!), bueno, este es el Pree-epílogo o penúltimo capítulo como quieran llamarle, el epílogo será muy corto pero, no se preocupen que todo está bien, habrá secuela y esta vez *Reedoble de tambores*, LLEGAN DIPPER Y MABEL!, YEAH, ARRIBA MISTERY KIDS!. **

**pero de todas formas, a llorar porque se acabó la histora :´(.**


	19. Epílogo

**Bien, este es el epílogo, y prefiero responder los reviews por PM, ya que, es muy especial para mi, estos han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, sin nada más que decir...he aquí nuestro desenlace.**

* * *

_**SEMANAS DESPUÉS: **_

Coraline se mordía las uñas mientras miraba como Norman casi terminaba su maleta

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-, preguntó Coraline

-Cor, es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas-, dijo Norman mientras metía un suéter a la maleta, Coraline se sentó en el borde de la cama y continuó comiendose las uñas, el chico de suéter rojo dirigió su vista hacia la chica sentada en el borde de la cama, él sonrió

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-, preguntó Coraline

-¿Están ricas esas uñas?-, preguntó Norman entre risas, Coraline se puso roja y escondió sus manos atrás de ella

-Saben a esmalte azul-, se quejó Coraline, ambos rieron un momento

-¿Me disculpas un segundo?, tengo que ir al baño por el cepillo de dientes-, dijo Norman

-Claro, adelante-, dijo Coraline , Norman salió de la habitación y ella se quedó ahí, de la maleta de Norman sobresalía una foto, revisó que Norman no venía y la sacó de ahí, era una foto en la que aparecía él, tan serio como siempre, Coraline puso una sonrisa torcida

-Mi madre me obligó a sacarme esa foto-, Coraline se espantó cuando escuchó la voz de Norman, volteó a la puerta y ahí estaba él

-N-Norman, l-lo siento ...yo...-

-Descuida-, dijo Norman, -No me molesta- , Coraline suspiró

-Estás muy rara-, acusó Norman mientras metía su cepillo de dientes a una separación de la maleta, Coraline miró la foto y suspiró

-Norman...si pudieras quedarte...¿lo harías?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman dejó su maleta un momento, entendió lo que sucedía, caminó hacia Coraline y se sentó por un lado de ella

-Lo haría un millón de veces-, dijo Norman, le puso una mano en su hombro, -Yo también te voy a extrañar,_ Sweet Caroline_-

-No voy a llorar...otra vez no-, dijo Coraline, Norman se rió

-Coraline, al principio no quería venir a Oregon-, dijo Norman, -Pero en cuanto te conocí a ti...creo que cambié de opinión-, Coraline sonrió trató de devolverle la foto, pero Norman la detuvo

-Quédate con ella-, dijo Norman, -Para que te acuerdes de mi-

-¿V-Volveré a verte?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman tragó saliva

-Yo me encargaré de que si...lo prometo-, dijo Norman, se abrazaron

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS:**_

La lluvia caía fuertemente no se podía caminar sin caerse, Wybie y Coraline hablaban con Norman, Sandra con Mel, Charlie con Perry, Jennifer estaba preparando el auto y Courtney seguía en la casa

-Fue divertido-, dijo Wybie

-Si que lo fue-, dijo Norman

-Norman, quiero decirte, gracias, por todo, por hacerme pasar estas vacaciones tan...interesantes-, dijo Coraline

-Gracias a ti-, dijo Norman, Coraline se tapó la cara

-Cor, no lo hagas, no hagas eso-, dijo Norman

-Lo va a hacer-, dijo Wybie, Coraline se tiró hacia Norman y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Norman y comenzó a llorar histericamente

-Es que en realidad te voy a extrañar-, dijo Coraline entre sollozos, Norman le devolvió el abrazó

-Te llamaré cuando esté allá, lo prometo-, dijo Norman, -Te enviaré un E-Mail, un mensaje-

-¿Lo prometes?-, preguntó Coraline

-Si-, dijo Norman, vieron a Courtney salir de la casa, aún sin maquillaje

-N-Nos veremos el próximo verano-, dijo Norman, -Puedes llamar cuando quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo, pase lo que pase-, dijo Norman, Coraline asintió, Norman sintió como ella metió algo en los bolsillos de su suéter, miró eso, era el broche de libelula, se separaron

-¿S-segura?-, preguntó Norman

-_Para que te acuerdes de mi_-, dijo Coraline y después le guiñó un ojo, Norman volvió a meter el broche a su suéter

-NORMAN!-, gritó Sandra, Norman se aguantó las lágrimas, aunque sabía que en el aeropuerto o en el avión lloraría

-Bien...hasta pronto-, Norman se despidió de Wybie

-Bye, Normanator-, dijo Wybie, Norman volvió su vista hacia Coraline

-B-Bye-, dijo Norman

-Bye y otra vez...gracias, por todo-, dijo Coraline

-No tienes nada que agradecer-, dijo Norman, con esto, se abrazaron por última vez y Norman caminó hacia el auto y subió a él, sacó la mano por la ventanilla y les hizo una seña de adiós, Coraline tragó saliva

-Adiós..._Normie Babcock-_, dijo Coraline cuando el auto se perdió de su vista

Dicen que la palabra "Normal" tiene diferente significado para todas las personas y es cierto.

Coraline sabía que Norman no era del todo Normal aunque su nombre se acercara mucho a la palabra pero para ella eso era interesante, había sido un gran verano, claro, a excepción de la cena en la casa de la tía Jenny en la que Mel y Sandra se pusieron a recitar todos los momentos embarazosos que Norman y Coraline habían tenido en toda su vida, si bien, Coraline ya no tenía nada que temer por la bruja, durante todaas las vacaciones se dio cuenta de que estaba agradecida con Norman por 2 cosas, por ayudarla a vencer a la bruja y por haberle dado a alguien en quien podía confiar...por haberle dado a un amigo.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder porque para ellos la distancia no sería nada...se tendrían siempre el uno al otro.

Ella estaba agradecida por todo, nunca olvidaría aquellos momentos, cuando vio a Norman por primera vez, todas las veces que la salvó pero tampoco olvidaría las guerras de agua, todas esas películas en las que jugaban a ver quien se asustaba primero,claro él siempre ganaba, pero eso no importaba porque tenía a Wybie y a él con ella, algún día volvería a verlo y seguro lloraría de nuevo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Norman le había dado a un amigo, su libertad total y aunque estuvieron al borde de la muerte muchas veces, le dio las mejores vacaciones de su vida, en otras palabras le dio: _ Unas Super Y "Normales" vacaciones._

* * *

**Chicos, aquí está el epílogo, quiero darles las gracias por haberme apoyado sin ustedes no estuviera aquí llorando histericamente en este momento, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron, por haberme dejado los reviews, basicamente, por todo, significa mucho para mi, quiero darles las gracias a **

***KaryLee**

***Usagi Mitzui**

***nightmare spirit zero (sin sus amenazas de muerte no hubiera logrado actualizar rápido)**

**De todas formas me siento muy agradecida de que hayan hecho posible terminar la historia, al principio pensé que no podría pero mirenme ahora, poniendo mis agradecimientos, aunque no crean este es un momento muy emotivo para mi, me recuerda ese día en el que comencé a escribir la historia, estaba tan nerviosa, no pensaba en otra cosa, pero otra vez, gracias a ustedes que me impulsaron a seguir y con aquellos que hablaba por PM y me motivaban para seguir adelante, los amo, en serio, en esta historia no solo logré dividir algo en capítulos sino que también conseguí a varios amigos aquí por Fanfiction, lo único que me queda por decir es que estoy en infinita deuda con ustedes y pues...adiós, adiós por este momento, volveré pronto :).**

**ATTE. CookieLovePrincess.**


End file.
